


Happy Ending

by Endlinara



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlinara/pseuds/Endlinara





	1. Chapter 1

　　1.  
　　Mystique曾对Magneto愤怒地吼道，“你总是很自信那个人永远都会等着你，所以才能肆无忌惮地做出那些伤害他的事。”  
　　离开古巴的好几年内，两人都默契地不再提到那个人的名字，那就像一处永远无法愈合的伤疤，轻轻一碰都会疼。就这样过了很多年，他们四处寻找变种人，渐渐有了自己的势力，然后和X战警之间开始了无可避免的争斗。Magneto终于可以坦然面对那个人，喊出他的名字——Charles，然后去威胁他，一次又一次地潇洒离开。  
　　最终他还是被他的老对手送进了监狱，关在那个专门为自己设计的毫无金属的鬼地方。  
　　“你到底想要什么，Charles？”即使穿囚服也能像个王者一样威严的magneto，或许现在可以称呼他为Erik Lehnsherr，望着那个常常来陪自己下棋的男人嗤之以鼻。“还在寻找那毫无意义的希望？”  
　　“你知道我永远也不会放弃，Erik。”对方带着宽容而温和的微笑回答，Erik想自己能抵抗世界上的一切，却对一个男人可笑的固执束手无策。  
　　“你应该一有机会就杀掉我。”被Stryker操控的时候，他望着那个倒在地上，再一次被自己出卖的男人淡淡地说。  
　　会和X战警联手解救Charles，只是为了阻止William Stryker利用Charles的能力摧毁变种人，然而当Erik看到那个被控制在电波台前的男人时却改变了最初的主意——他决定利用Jason对Charles的控制，让Charles变成消灭人类的工具。  
　　和Mystique离开前，他轻轻地拍了拍Charles的轮椅告别，虽然对方感觉不到。Erik不是没有犹豫，但是在变种人事业面前，他早已觉悟放弃一切，甚至是自己的性命也在所不辞。所以他望着轮椅后那道静止的背影，缓缓而坚定地拉上那扇铁门。  
　　Jean Grey是个珍贵的高阶变种人，那是他和Charles关系和缓期里一同找到的女孩，第一次见面时他便见识到这个孩子惊人的能力，不过遗憾的是她选择了Charles。Erik一直希望能把Jean带回自己这一边，但是他没想到实现这个愿望需要付出那么惨重的代价。  
　　当那个让自己头疼了多年的男人消失的那一刻，Erik声嘶力竭地喊出了他的名字，而对方永远不会在微笑着回应自己，仅仅一瞬间，这个世界上再也没有了Charles Xavier这个人，一丝一毫都没有留下。  
　　“所以你就站在旁边看着他死去！”那个有着一身钢铁骨架的男人饱含着恨意的一句话让Erik的手不可控制地颤抖了一下，他愤怒地将那个男人丢了出去。  
　　谁也不会知道，Charles死去的那个画面已经成为Erik永久的梦魇。  
　　再也没有谁能阻止自己，Erik站在桥上，冷漠地俯视着下面打斗的人群想道，是的，再也没有人愿意付出一切拼命地想把自己拉回去。但他还是小看了那个挥舞着钢爪的男人，躺在地上的感觉到自己体内的异能迅速地消失，他颤抖着爬起来，然后望向远处崩溃的凤凰无力地后退，自己到底做了什么，一切都毁了。  
　　他不知道为什么那个男人最终放过了自己，还把毫无能力的他送到了安全的地方。  
　　“他从未对你放弃希望，”对方冷冷地看了Erik一眼，不甘心地说完这句话便转身离开，他也做不到对一个毫无反抗能力的老人下手。“即使是死的前一刻，他也努力地给了你一个微笑。”  
　　Erik像个平凡老人一样躲在这个疗养院里，他每天都会坐在花园的棋盘前，却不允许任何人坐在他的对面，渐渐大家都疏远了这个孤僻寡言的怪老头。  
　　“你终于承受了和我一样的痛苦，Magneto。”Mystique找到了他，但是令Erik惊讶的是她又恢复了能力，如今她变成了疗养院的护士平静地坐在自己的对面。  
　　“你是来杀我的吗，Mystique？”他笑了笑，放松地坐在椅子上，“因为我抛弃了你。”  
　　“叫我Raven。”  
　　“...什么？”Erik惊讶地望着对方，她已经变回了多年前Charles身边的那个少女的模样，Erik心里忽然涌起一股被背叛的愤怒，他冷笑着嘲讽道，“你现在还想找回自己抛弃的过去吗，Mystique？醒醒吧。”  
　　“不，那不是找回，”Mystique，或者说是Raven怜悯地望着他，有些愤怒又有些悲伤地说，“我们从未失去，Erik，只是我们都不敢面对。”  
　　“已经太晚了...Raven。”Erik低下头望着棋盘，那副强大的面具终于破裂，他终于露出了疲惫已久的悲伤，“那个世界上最固执的男人已经不在了。”  
　　“我要回西切斯特，Erik，”Raven苦笑地凝视着Erik的白发，那证明了自己离开家有多久，“我想他们不会拒绝一个想要回家的人...而且我还是Charles的妹妹。”  
　　“好好地生活吧，Raven，这是Charles希望的。”Erik叹了口气，如今躲在这里的自己有什么权利去指责别人的人生呢。  
　　“...如果你需要我，我会回来。”Raven站起来转身离开，她忘不了Erik抛弃自己的事，但是相处了这么多年，她太了解这个男人，他的人生都奉献给了那个目标，而且随时做好了死去的准备，他不会为任何人停留或是放弃，而这也是Raven坚定追随着他的理由——他是Raven的信仰支柱。  
　　望着对方消失在门外后，Erik又把目光转向棋盘，然后伸手对那枚黑色的棋子勾了勾手指，Erik欺骗了Raven和其他人，他的能力正在渐渐缓慢地恢复，但是这一切已经毫无意义，因为现在变种人已经可以和人类一起正常地生活，那便是他和Charles所希望的未来。  
　　“可惜你再也无法看到了...Charles。”  
　　Erik是在一个夜晚悄然离世的，即使作为强大的变种人首领，他也无法逃避生命的终结。幸好他早已把一切都交托给了Raven，他唯一的永久的战友。  
　　所以，尽管在所有人都反对的情况下，Raven还是把他们口中邪恶的Magneto的墓碑立在了Charles旁边。  
　　“Erik曾经说过，Charles为变种人事业做的一切比我们知道的多得多，而这句话在他的身上同样生效，尽管我们选择的道路并不相同，但都是为了变种人的未来，所以他有权利也有资格待在这里。”  
　　Raven望着两个紧挨着的墓碑，所有人都不知道，这两个男人生前有多渴望能这样和对方在一起，可惜彼此的信仰和选择让两人永远无法并肩，他们原本可以成为最好的一对，朋友，搭档，家人...甚至是爱人。  
　　她默默地将手中的白色玫瑰放在两人的墓前，祈祷愿在另一个世界，Erik和Charles可以拥有新的人生。  
　　而与此同时，当Erik Lehnsherr再次睁开双眼时，他望着手中紧撰的硬币，满足而长长地舒了口气。


	2. Chapter 2

　　2.  
　　Erik花了一段时间来适应这个事实——自己居然会重生到了另一个世界，他醒来后没多久便被强行注入了关于这个世界奇特的设定思维，这里将所有的人类按照不同的生理特征分为三种类型——Alpha/Beta/Omega。  
　　身为Alpha的男性和女性身材高大，性格好斗，较之后面的两者拥有着更强的耐力和力量，他们没有女性的生殖器官，而且男性生殖器比普通人要大很多，他们拥有着后两者没有的结——用以标记和使omega怀孕，他们从不会怀孕，所以担当着社会领导者和战士这一类角色。  
　　而与之刚好相反，Omega无论男女通常体型较小，个性温和，并且特有的发情期使他们的怀孕率极高，在此期间Omega们会彻底丧失任何能力，他们需要通过提前注射抑制剂或是和Alpha交配来度过这几天，通常情况下，Omega特征一旦显性就会被严格控制起来，因为他们发情期散发的特有气味会严重影响到Alpha的生理因素，导致他们无法控制自己而发狂，Omega的一生忙于怀孕和分娩，无法参加工作的他们社会地位也极为低下。  
　　最后一种Beta特征的人类占据着人口的大多数，他们不存在Omega的发情期而且怀孕率极低，可以自由地享受性爱和参与工作，就像蜂巢里的工蜂一样，成为了这个社会主要的工作和劳动者。  
　　Erik望着窗外熟悉的环境皱了皱眉，这是一个与上一世平行却又迥然不同的世界，他最初便发现自己的生理特征是Alpha，而且在这个世界他还拥有着强大的超能力。上天终归对自己留有一丝仁慈，这时Erik顿时想到了那个人，既然自己能复活到这个世界，那么Charles是否也能和他一样幸运，这个不确定的想法令Erik振奋了起来，他迫不及待地决定出发去伦敦——按照现在的时间，Charles应该还留在牛津大学任教，和Raven幸福而平静地生活着。  
　　他花了两天的时间赶到伦敦，在牛津大学附近的一家旅馆租了个房间，事实上，他并不清楚Charles这个时候的事，所以，Erik需要一点时间来寻找对方，这是个需要耐心的工作，而重生的Erik Lehnsherr恰恰多了这点良好的品德。  
　　“你好，我想请问一下你们系里有一位叫Charles Xavier的教授吗？”他走进基因学学院办公室，对里面的一位女士问道。  
　　“Charles Xavier？”那位女士想了想，遗憾地摇头，“抱歉，我们学院并没有这位老师。”  
　　Erik的心顿时冷了下来，果然自己的想法太过于理想，他失落地走出办公室，刚走出教学楼，却见到刚刚那位女士追了出来。  
　　“不好意思，我刚查到你所说的那位Charles Xavier博士毕业后的确被我们学校聘请过，但被他拒绝了，我想你也许可以去他家找找看。”对方还热心地给了他Charles的联系方式。  
　　“谢谢你。”Erik松了口气，感激地道谢后离开了学校，对方给的地址上Charles居住的公寓离牛津并不遥远。  
　　他忐忑地来到Charles居住的公寓前，忽然有些胆怯，这股陌生的情绪让Erik有些烦躁。遇上一世不同的是，这个世界对于变种人很宽容，甚至有少数变种人成为了领导者，这对Erik来说很欣慰，这是他和Charles想要的未来，他现在不需要复仇，也不需要去拯救变种人事业，而失去了所有人生目标的Erik只想再来看看他曾经的好友，他曾经亏欠了Charles太多，所以现在只希望能看到对方过得幸福。  
　　他敲了敲门，过了一会儿，门打开了，一个穿着黑色大衣的金发少女走了出来，警惕地看着他。  
　　“请问你找谁？”  
　　“Raven...”Erik怔了怔，有些怀恋地望着对方轻轻地说。  
　　“你怎么知道我的名字？”对方的样子更加紧张，她不停滴望着四周，退回屋子的同时恶狠狠地吼道，“告诉Nick那个混蛋，别再来骚扰Charles！”  
　　“等等，你不认识我吗？！”Erik挡住对方想要关上的举动，莫名其妙地解释道，“我根本不认识什么Nick！”  
　　“我才不相信你！”Raven像是被欺骗太多次，已经失去对陌生人的信任一样，拼命地推门，她的力气和Erik不相上下，Erik非常肯定Raven一定是个强壮的Alpha，那么Charles应该也是...  
　　“Raven，他不是Nick派来的，让他进来吧。”那道熟悉的声音同时在Erik和Raven脑子里响起，被放进来的Erik有些恍惚，自己已经很多年没有听到过这道低沉温厚的声音了。  
　　“上来吧，朋友。”对方平静地邀请他，但语气却没有了曾经的亲昵和温柔。  
　　Erik跟着Raven走上了楼梯，这栋有些破旧的房屋让他有些不适，他很清楚上一世Charles拥有的财富，但是此刻他的美好愿望却动摇了——他的好友似乎过得并不好。他们进入了二楼的客厅，Erik看到了坐在棋盘前一脸严肃的青年，他穿着那件墨蓝色的外套，里面是棕色的条纹衬衫，就像古巴前一晚的服装一样让Erik异常熟悉。  
　　“Mr.Lehnsherr，你好。”Charles抬头看了他一眼，邀请他坐下，态度礼貌而疏离。  
　　“你的心灵感应能力没有消失。”Erik对这个发现很高兴，但很快便感觉到对方的冷淡，这和当初第一次见面不同，但他没想到Charles的态度会差这么多。  
　　“原谅我进入了你的脑子，”Charles皱了皱眉，似乎想起了什么不快的事情，“我必须要仔细检查每一个想要进入这个公寓的人。”  
　　“没关系...所以你都看到了？”Erik有些尴尬，虽然他当时想到的是曾经的一小段记忆，却很担心对方会反感自己。  
　　“...是的，虽然太过于不可思议。”Charles抿了抿嘴唇，他直视着Erik期盼的目光，平静地回答，“我相信你，Mr.Lehnsherr，但是很抱歉我并不打算再和你建立友谊。”  
　　“...是的，那太奇怪。”Erik理解地点了点头，心里对自己的宽容度有了新的认识，“我只是来看你过得好不好，作为一个朋友。”  
　　“我很好，Mr.Lehnsherr，而且我们不久便会启程返回美国，就是你脑子里的那幢城堡。”Charles脸红了一下，自己又忍不住悄悄地进入对方的脑子，这种失礼的行为让他感到愧疚。“抱歉...我的能力有时会失控。”  
　　“这没什么，其实我很乐意让你进入我的脑子。”Erik淡淡地说。  
　　“你想念的是另一个世界的我，Mr.Lehnsherr，”Charles叹了口气，那双睿智的蓝色眼眸中闪动着一丝淡淡的讽刺，“而且据我知，那个世界的你根本不肯让我感知你的一切。”他看到了面前这个男人无视另一个自己的恳求，最终选择带上了那个丑陋的头盔，从此再也没有让Charles进入他的思想。  
　　“...是的，那时候的你我走上了不同的道路，我必须防备你用感知能力来控制我。”Erik坦然地承认，因为在那种情况下，如果再给他一次选择，自己大概还是会戴上那个头盔。  
　　“...我永远不会像那个Charles一样，Mr.Lehnsherr.”  
　　“我不是他，所以请不要再来找我。”  
　　Erik无言地望着眼前冷淡的男人，努力地想找寻一丝熟悉的神色，但是他最终认识到这个人不再是曾经在海水里微笑告诉自己他不再是一个人的Charles，那个会亲切地称呼自己Erik的男人留在了那个世界，也消失在了那个世界。  
　　想到这个残酷的真相，Erik的心就像被尖刀刺中一样，痛楚从胸口弥漫到全身，到头来他还是得一个人在这个陌生的世界存活下去。  
　　“对不起，Charles。”他站了起来，一脸苍白地对那个陌生的Charles笑了笑，“这是我欠他的一句话，可是他永远也不知道。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　3.  
　　在Erik离开Charles的公寓返回自己住所的路上，他发现被跟踪了，对方并没有刻意隐藏，反而像是故意让自己发现一样，于是他站在原地，转身看向身后的三个男人。  
　　“有什么事？”虽然有些不悦，Erik还是决定先了解对方的目的。  
　　“离Charles Xavier远点，他不是你可以接近的人。”其中一个为首的男人皱着眉，似乎在考虑要不要上前拽住Erik的前襟来增加威胁度。  
　　“所以你们就是那个Nick的手下了。”Erik的目光转冷，即使在曾经被抓进监狱之后也没有人敢轻视Magneto这个男人，他讨厌一切威胁自己的人，体内的那股alpha狠戾的战斗欲开始蠢蠢欲动。  
　　“你...你居然是变种人！”当三个男人被弯曲的铁条狠狠地压制在巷道旁的墙壁上，他们才惊恐地反应过来。  
　　“告诉我，Nick是什么人，他为什么会纠缠Charles Xavier？”Erik站在他们的面前，一枚银色的硬币在他的手指间穿梭，大有你不说清楚我就用硬币打穿你脑子的意味。  
　　“他...他是我们这个区帮派的老大，也是个强大的变种人Alpha，”被铁栏不断挤压的男人终于忍不住把一切都招了出来。“Nick...想要那个男人做他的Omega——啊！！”  
　　“...你说什么？！”Erik震惊地加重了铁栏的压力，三人顿时发出凄惨的叫声。“Charles Xavier是个Omega？”  
　　“我...我不知道，我们几个只是Nick手下的喽啰，他让我们做什么我们就做什么！”那个男人因为疼痛而流出的眼泪和鼻涕已经糊满了自己的脸，他颤抖着求饶道，“求求你放过我们，我把一切都告诉你了！”  
　　“...那么，Nick的变种能力是什么？”Erik冷冷地注视着他问道。  
　　“他...他可以吸取任何人的能力甚至是生命，然后将它们转化成自己的异能。”一想到Nick亲手将他的对手吸成人干的场景，男人不禁更加恐惧，只能祈求眼前的男人放过自己，然后立刻逃离英国——Nick不会放过任何背叛他的人。  
　　跟Rogue一样，Erik的心一沉，那是自己最讨厌的变种能力之一，确定对方毫无隐瞒后他才将铁栏移走，然后看着那三个男人狼狈地逃走。  
　　Erik没有心思教训那三个垃圾，他现在必须要再去一趟Charles的家，这一刻Erik已经把自己想要远离Charles的想法都抛到了脑后，如果这件事是真的，那么他必须保护他的朋友。  
　　拉开门的Raven再一次看到Erik时表现出足够的惊讶，但他没有耐心跟她解释，而是迅速地推开对方闯了进去。  
　　“Erik Lehnsherr，你想干什么？！”Raven想要阻止他，却被Erik用铁制的楼梯扶手禁锢在墙上，他很谨慎地控制了力度没有伤害到她，女孩只能愤怒地望着这个正要踏进Charles房间的男人吼道，“不要伤害他！”  
　　Erik停下脚步转身，用无比坚定的语气对她说。“我永远不会这么做。”  
　　这一世的Erik Lehnsherr永远不会再伤害Charles Xavier，这是他醒来后便发誓要做的事。  
　　Erik推开房门，Charles已经穿上外套站在床边，头发还有些凌乱的他刚刚正在午睡，然后被Erik和Raven弄出的动静给吵醒了，他皱了皱眉，对Erik的去而复返一脸疑惑却没有冲动地开口。  
　　“我想你应该先放开Raven，她不会再阻止你了...”在两人沉默对望一会后，Charles压下自己去探究Erik思想的冲动。  
　　“为什么不告诉我你是Omega，Charles？”Erik控制不住自己问出那个问题。  
　　Charles的脸色顿时一变，没有询问Erik便进入了他的脑子，过了一会儿才用Erik从未见过的尖刻语气说，“所以你都知道了，从Nick的狗腿子那里。”  
　　“Charles，这并不代表什么，我只是气愤你没有把这件事坦白。”Erik握紧双拳，他无法接受的是Charles并不信任自己这件事。  
　　“Mr.Lehnsherr，我说过我们不再是朋友，我没有义务将自己的私事告诉一个刚见过一面的男人，更何况还是个...Alpha。”Charles咬着牙说出那个无比痛恨的词语，原本他可以在这个男人面前保留住自己唯一的自尊和骄傲，但是一切都毁了，他甚至可以想象未来这个男人会用怎样怜悯的目光看待Charles Xavier。  
　　Erik没有靠近Charles，只是站在离他不远的地方注视着一脸痛苦的青年，他什么也做不了，因为Charles对自己的强烈抗拒。  
　　“Omega又怎么样，你还是Charles Xavier，这就够了！”  
　　“收起你多余的同情心吧，Erik，”Charles终于不再用那个疏远而礼貌的称呼，他嗤笑了一声，蔚蓝色的眼眸里充满了愤怒之后的疲惫，Erik当然可以这样坦然地说出这句话，因为他是个alpha，而自己呢，却是个需要拼命隐藏自己的Omega。  
　　“知道我有多恨你吗？”  
　　“你让我看到了另一个世界的Charles Xavier，和我这个注定东躲西藏然后被一个alpha发现然后强行标记的Omega比起来，他真是多么幸运。”  
　　如果不曾得到，便不会害怕会失去，如果不曾知道另一个的他是那么幸福，Charles也不会为这个世界的自己而感到悲哀。  
　　“可是...你还活着。”那个世界的Charles却已经死了，Erik痛苦地闭上了双眼。  
　　“是的，我还活着！”Charles眨了眨眼偏过头，发出苦涩而绝望的笑声，“...却比死去还要痛苦。”  
　　仿佛失去了所有解释的力气，Erik默默地承受来自Charles的愤怒和指责，他知道对方痛恨的并不是自己，而是Charles Xavier成为了Omega这个不幸的事实。  
　　“...我知道你被那个Nick纠缠，让我帮你，Charles。”最后，他只能希望对方答应自己这个要求，“他是个强大的变种人，即使你逃回西切斯特，他也不会放过你——这是Alpha对Omega与生俱来的执着。”  
　　“...我还能相信你吗？”Charles被Erik的话给惊醒，他也意识到自己的逃避不会解决问题，可是一想到Erik在那个世界对另一个自己所做的事，还有他现在的Alpha身份，青年再次犹豫了。  
　　“这一次，我会陪你一起面对，Charles，”Erik克制着自己想要靠近对方的冲动，他们必须保持一定的距离，在知道Charles是个Omega之后。  
　　“就当做我为过去的自己赎罪，请你相信我。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　4.  
　　“抱歉，我刚刚有些失态。”过了一会儿，Charles终于冷静下来，又变回那个Erik熟悉的，理智的青年。  
　　两人回到了Charles的客厅，Erik早已将Raven的禁锢解开，但对方只是静静地站在门口没有动手，她也担心Erik的话成为现实，Nick的能力太强，要不是害怕Charles的心灵控制，他绝不会忍耐到现在。  
　　“Raven，请你去为我们准备一份下午茶。”Raven听得出Charles还有话对Erik说，所以温顺地点了点头走下楼梯。  
　　“我的发情期快到了，Nick已经阻断了我所有能购买抑制剂的途径，他只是在等着我向他屈服。”Charles咬住嘴唇，一想到自己到时候会失去理智地接受那个男人的标记便毛骨悚然，所以他才会想到逃回西切斯特，但正如Erik所说，面对执着的Alpha，逃避根本毫无作用，Nick总会想到办法来对付自己，只有主动出击才有胜利的机会。  
　　“我不会让这件事发生的！”Erik压抑住自己心里那股嗜血的杀意，他已经很多年没有这样想要让一个人从世界上消失，如果那个男人敢动Charles一下，Erik发誓一定会让他粉身碎骨。  
　　“...或许我们应该下一盘棋来放松一下。”弯了弯嘴角，紧张焦虑的情绪让Charles需要用一些方式来缓解，这对他面前这个朋友也很有必要。  
　　“Charles，我们两个人联手一定可以打败他，”一边下棋，Erik一边回想着曾经的自己和好友一起战斗时的快乐，他安慰Charles说，“要知道，我们曾经创造了多大的奇迹。”  
　　“哦...是的，但那个男人不是我，我也没有那么大的能力。”不小心下了一步错棋的Charles抿了抿嘴，他有些反感Erik总是将他和那个世界的Charles混为一谈，这对自己来说并不是什么愉快的事。  
　　“抱歉，我又...”察觉到对方的低落，Erik尴尬地收起脸上的笑容，只好把目光集中在棋盘上，两人又陷进一阵难受的沉默，直到Raven端着餐盘走进房间。  
　　“没关系，我能理解。”Charles深吸一口气，撤去棋盘继续之前的讨论，他现在最应该担心的是发情期的问题，如果没有算错，离那个日子大概还有一周的时间，自己必须抓紧时间！“时间不多了，一旦到了发情期我就会像个废人一样。”  
　　“Nick控制了这个区所有的进出药品，我们根本拿不到抑制剂。”想到那个男人火热的目光，Charles就有种反胃的感觉。  
　　“我问了他的手下，Nick的异能跟你，不，跟那个Charles曾经的一个学生一样，通过吸取别人的异能转化到自己身上，不过Rogue并不是永久拥有这项异能，通常只能使用一次，我想Nick也是一样。”  
　　Charles低头回想了一下曾经见过Nick使用异能的记忆，确实如Erik所说的一样，“我们不能靠近他，只能靠远程控制。”想到这里，Charles忽然皱了皱眉。  
　　“有什么问题吗？”Erik问。  
　　“他的身边有一个心灵控制者，而且感应能力和我不相上下，我担心到时候她会很难对付。”  
　　“她叫什么名字？”Erik忽然有种不祥的预感。  
　　“恭喜你又遇上一个熟人，Erik，”Charles挑了挑眉，他已经非常了解Erik在那个世界的所作所为和遇到的人和事，或许世界就是有那么多的巧合，“那个女人叫Emma Frost。”  
　　“钻石女...”  
　　Erik站在这家酒吧门前，看到那个熟悉的白色曼妙身影走进去，随后也跟了进去。  
　　“可以请你喝杯酒吗？”Erik走到坐在吧台前的女人身旁，从她的身上嗅到了和自己同样的气息，不过他丝毫没有惊讶，只是在众人惊吓的目光下平静地坐在了Emma身旁的位置。  
　　Emma没有拒绝，反而用一种兴味的眼神观察他，但Erik早有准备，他一早便通过一些渠道拿回了曾经那只头盔，这或许就是命运，那个世界的Erik用头盔来防备Charles，而这个世界的Erik却为了保护Charles而再次戴上它。  
　　“我看不透你，因为你头上的那个鬼东西。”Emma尝试了几遍失败后便无聊地放弃了，她看的出这个男人并不想伤害自己，所以还是很淡定地玩着自己手上的酒杯。“但我能感觉到你对我很熟悉，就像老朋友那样。”  
　　“是的，从某种角度来说，我们曾经是战友，在上一世。”Erik认真地回答道。  
　　“...哈哈，帅哥，虽然你长得不错，但是不要开这种谁都不会相信的玩笑。”Emma嗤笑了一声，差点把手里的酒水洒了出来，她没想到今晚遇到的这个极品男人居然脑子有问题。  
　　“我知道你的心灵感应能力，Emma，相信你的钻石形态还是那么迷人。”Erik喝完手里的酒，把两杯酒的钱放在桌上，没有再看愣住的Emma一眼便离开了酒吧，他知道对方一定会主动来找自己，如果她和那个世界的钻石女一样的话。  
　　果然第二天一早，Erik打开门便看到了门前的Emma，她穿着一件白色的紧身皮裙，倚靠在墙上吸着手里的香烟，他没有说话，只是侧身让对方进了房间。  
　　“我还是无法相信你的话，但是这好像是件很有趣的事，我是说和你待在一起。”Emma熄灭了手里的烟蒂，深深地看着这个神秘的男人，“所以，你希望我干什么？”  
　　“帮我杀了Nick。”Erik淡淡地说。  
　　“...你在开玩笑？”Emma的脸色一变，她冷笑了一声便往门外走去，但随即便被一根根细长的铁丝紧紧地绑在了椅子上。  
　　“你可以试试变成钻石形态，”Erik想起当初差点把变成钻石的Emma脖子勒断的情景，平静地坐在沙发上望着那个不断挣扎的女人，多么熟悉的场景，只可惜少了身旁的那个男人，“如果不想再要你那美丽的脖子。”  
　　“...你的样子好像曾经对我做过同样的事，好吧，我们可以再好好谈谈。”Emma听到这话终于放弃挣扎，虽然是个Alpha，但Emma从小到大便学会了察言观色，她知道这个男人一定会说到做到，如果不是被铁丝绑着，Emma一定会忍不住摸一摸自己细长的脖子。  
　　“帮还是不帮？”  
　　Emma看着对方一副气定神闲，我完全不是在勉强你，你自己做决定就好的样子，气的想变成钻石砸死他，但看看目前自己的样子也只好答应对方的要求。“我帮你就是了，快放开我。”  
　　“我不相信你。”  
　　“...”那你问我干嘛！Emma抖了抖嘴角，深吸一口气来压抑住自己想要骂人的冲动。他看到Erik打了个电话，过了大概一个小时，一对男女走进了房间。  
　　“这就是Emma，你可以尽管对她做心理暗示，她不会反抗的。”Erik接过Raven带来的早餐便开始吃饭，便不再管他们三人。  
　　“...”Emma一眼便认出了这个男人就是Nick心心念念魂牵梦绕想要得到的Omega，这叫什么事儿，果然是蓝颜祸水。  
　　“很抱歉，但是蓝颜祸水这个词我非常不能接受。”Charles笑了笑，把Emma心里的话毫不留情地说了出来。“既然你已经知道我是谁，也应该明白我们的目的。”  
　　“那个男人已经威胁过我了，为了我的脖子我不答应也得答应，不是吗？”Emma翻了个白眼，好吧，反正她也挺烦Nick喜怒无常的个性的，顺便弄死他算了。  
　　“看来我们已经达成协议了。”Charles放下右手，满意地对这位女士笑了笑，完全不在意对方被绑着的事实。对此，吃完午餐的Erik只是挑了挑眉，看来在温柔方面，这个Charles要吝啬的多。


	5. Chapter 5

　　5  
　　Erik还是在Emma强烈抗议下放开她，反正现在有Charles和Raven在，这个女人也不敢做什么，他坐在Charles身旁的椅子上，闻到对方身上传来的一丝须后水的气味不禁有些晃神。  
　　“Erik？”Charles转过头正好发现他在走神，不满地伸手想要推他，却被Erik直觉地抓住了手，温热的触感让两人都吓了一跳。  
　　“抱歉，我刚刚走神了。”Erik松开Charles的手，同时不自觉地起身走到一旁离Charles较远的餐桌上倒了一杯水，一饮而尽后才平息下自己内心涌起的那股火热，难道这就是Omega对Alpha的吸引力吗？  
　　“...Emma只要到时候帮我一起控制Nick就好，至于其他的事，我们都能搞定。”Charles收回手，继续跟他们说定好的计划，只是他脸上淡淡的红晕却暴露了与Erik一样的尴尬。  
　　Emma没有异议地点头答应，同时用一种诡异的眼神扫视了两人几眼，直到一根铁丝绕上她的脖子才急忙道歉，然后迅速地逃离了这个可怕的地方。  
　　“...既然没事了，我和Raven就先回去了。”Charles站了起来看向Erik，平静得让对方以为刚刚的接触仿佛都是幻觉。  
　　“需要我送你们吗？”Erik不太放心地问，虽然还有一周的时间，但他还是担心Nick忍不住提前行动。  
　　“...谢谢。”Charles也不知道自己为什么要把嘴里的对不起给吞回去，也许是因为对方关切的眼神让他无法拒绝。  
　　三人一起走出了旅馆，Raven走在Charles的右边，Erik走在他的左边，两人默契地保护着中间的男人，如此怪异的组合却在路人的眼中异常的和谐。  
　　“我从未想过能和你一起走在伦敦街头，Charles。”Erik转头微笑。  
　　“相信我Erik，我也没有想过会和一个Raven以外的Alpha这么接近。”Charles有些无奈，但脸上仍不由地露出一丝温柔的笑意。他确实已经接受了Erik Lehnsherr这个新朋友，虽然他们已经在另一个世界认识多年。  
　　“You’re not alone,Charles.”  
　　Erik不由自主地说出那个世界里他和Charles第一次见面时他对自己说过的话，随即又意识到自己做了傻事的男人一脸不安地望向对方，但Charles只是平静地笑了笑，美丽的眼眸中闪现出Erik熟悉的温暖。  
　　“Thank you,my friend.”  
　　他会和Charles成为最好的朋友，Erik并不怀疑这个事实，他们比任何人都了解彼此，即使两人一个是Alpha，一个是Omega。曾经Charles会为了保护Erik而付出一切，而现在他也会做同样的选择，一切从未改变。  
　　他们一路散步聊天地走回公寓，在门口他们遇到了守候多时的男人，Erik看到到身旁Charles脸上的不安和厌恶，便知道这个男人是谁。  
　　“你就是Nick。”Erik很自然地站在他和Charles之间，挡住他看向自己身后男人的火热目光。  
　　Nick其实长得很英俊，但脸上的阴鸷却让他整个人显得非常狠戾，这是个会把所有人都拖入深渊的男人，Erik很清楚，因为曾经到处找Shaw的他也是这个模样，而他现在要对付的也就是曾经的自己，一个自私狠毒的变种人。  
　　“Erik Lehnsherr，能利用任何金属和磁场的男人。”Nick笑了笑，眼中却是一片冰冷的杀意，他看了一眼自己的手指满意地说，“刚刚吸取的感知他人变种属性的这个异能真好用，国外有句话，叫知己知彼，百战不殆，我也这么认为。”  
　　“你这样吸取别人的异能，跟强盗有什么分别。”Raven实在无法忍受这个男人的残忍和冷酷，大声骂道，  
　　“Raven，我不会伤害你，仅仅是因为你是Charles的妹妹，”Nick冷冷地说，“但这不代表我会一直忍受你。”  
　　“你——”  
　　“我说过我绝对不会接受你这个Alpha的，Nick，”Charles拍了拍Erik让他侧身，然后直视着那个让他厌恶的男人，一脸坚定的神情。“但是如果你敢伤害Raven，我一定会跟你拼命！”  
　　“Charles，为什么你不明白，我们是那么合适的一对，”Nick不理解地看着他，“有了我和你的异能，我们可以站在世界的顶端，只要你和我在一起！”  
　　“那只是你的一厢情愿，并不是Charles的理想。”Erik坚定地站在Charles的身前，像一道无坚不摧的围墙保护着他的朋友，“你和他不是一路人，Nick。”  
　　“是你！Erik Lehnsherr！可恶的Alpha!”Nick把视线移到了他的身上，此时如果杀意能变成杀人的尖刀，那么Erik一定被Nick捅的千穿百孔。“你不要妄想把Charles从我身边夺走！”  
　　“我从未想夺走他，Charles是自由的，他可以并且必须亲自选择自己的未来。”Erik说，“Nick，如果这场战斗避不可免，那么我希望那至少是公平的。”  
　　“我从不跟敌人讲公平，Lehnsherr，但是我会等到Charles发情期的那一天。”Nick露出恶意的微笑，他从不在乎Charles是否喜欢自己，得到这个珍贵的变种Omega只为了满足自己身为Alpha的虚荣心。  
　　“即使是死我也不会让你标记我的，Nick。”Charles狠狠地吼道，他绝不会让这个人得逞，如果真到了那一天，他宁愿死去也不会丧失自己的尊严到求这样一个混蛋的Alpha标记自己。  
　　“那我就拭目以待了，Charles。”对方说完，便转身离开，只留下被气的发抖的Charles和Raven，还有唯一冷静的Erik。  
　　“他的能力似乎比我们想象的要强很多。”Erik拍了拍Charles的肩，安慰他说，“但不管怎样，我都会保护你的，Charles。”  
　　“答应我，保护好你自己，Erik，”Charles看着他，最后摇了摇头说，“你已经失去过一次人生，应该好好珍惜这段新的生命。”  
　　可是，Charles，大概我这段人生的唯一目的就是守护你，Erik望着Charles向前走的背影，默默地握紧双手。


	6. Chapter 6

　　6.  
　　“Charles，你还在寻找那个不切实际的希望吗？”  
　　“你应该一有机会就杀掉我。”  
　　“Goodbye，Charles。”  
　　“Goodbye,old friend。”  
　　从梦魇中挣脱的Charles睁开双眼，望着漆黑一片的房顶，不明白自己为什么会梦见Erik的记忆，自从这个男人出现后他的心便失去了往常的平静，这不是Charles希望发生的事，他用手擦了擦额头的汗水，起身想要去楼下喝杯水。  
　　路过Raven卧室门前，无奈地看到对方又忘了关上的房门，Charles知道Raven一向爱踢被子的习惯，便悄悄地走进去想要给妹妹盖被子，但当他推开门进去后，屋子里却空无一人。  
　　“糟了！”Charles心里一沉，他不用思考便知道Raven去了哪里，自己怎么就忘了她是个好强的Alpha呢！他立刻回房穿上衣服，然后拨了Erik的电话。  
　　“Charles...发生什么事了？”Erik低沉的声音让Charles顿时冷静了许多。  
　　“抱歉，Erik，Raven偷偷跑出去了，我想她是去给我偷抑制剂！”他咬住唇，自己劝阻过Raven很多次，但没想到对方仍然固执地把这件事记在心里。  
　　“我马上过来，你不要冲动。”Erik说完便挂断电话，迅速穿好衣服，拿上头盔便向Charles家赶过去，他的速度很快，没过多久便看到了站在门前等待自己的Charles。  
　　Charles抿了抿嘴，他的脸色很苍白，眼里全是担忧和不安，Erik走到对方身边，把手放在他的肩上。  
　　“不会有事的，有你在，Nick不会对Raven做什么。”  
　　“在十岁那年，我觉醒成为了一个Omega，而没过多久，Raven便被发现是个Alpha，当时的我很嫉妒甚至讨厌这个妹妹，恨不得她离我远远的，但是Raven总是追在我身后迁就和保护着我。”Charles很自责自己对妹妹多年的忽略和冷淡。  
　　“她是个Alpha，Charles，Raven没有你想的那么脆弱。”Erik握住他冰凉的右手，努力安慰对方，“我已经打电话给Emma，她稍后开车来接我们。”  
　　“你应该相信自己，相信我们。”  
　　感受着Erik手掌心的温暖，Charles轻轻地点了点头，眼中的犹豫也被坚定给抹去，他对带给自己信心的Erik感激地笑了笑。  
　　“嘀——”一辆黑色的轿车停在两人身旁，Emma从车窗口伸出头来，未施脂粉的脸上难得带着几分严肃。  
　　“快上车，Raven已经被Nick抓住了。”  
　　三人坐着车飞快地行驶在伦敦寂静的街道上，Emma在接到Erik电话后，便联系到自己安插在Nick身边的暗桩，对方表示Raven已经被Nick抓了起来，但随后电话就被人抢走挂断——那个男人怕是早就知道自己背叛了他。  
　　“恐怕这会是一场硬仗。”  
　　“我们会打败他。”感觉到Charles手指的轻颤，Erik只是更用力地握住，仿佛想要把自己的勇气和信心都传递到对方身上。  
　　“...我相信。”Charles望着那双灰蓝色眼眸，不由自主地点了点头。他不得不相信这个男人，因为是他给了自己勇气去重拾失去的希望。  
　　Emma看了一眼身后的两个男人握在一起的手，却什么也没有说。  
　　  
　　他们行驶到一处废弃不起眼的仓库，那是Nick的老巢，当然Emma也不确定对方在知道自己背叛之后会不会离开。Erik认为不会，因为Nick是个非常自负的男人，他从未想过自己会失败，Charles也赞同他的看法。  
　　停下车他们走到紧闭的仓库门前，Erik用能力打开了大门，Charles用精神力扫描了整个房子，屋里除了昏迷地倒在一边的Raven之外还有4个变种人。Nick并不相信那些普通人类的能力，所以只留下了手里的精英。  
　　“他们的能力都很强，大家小心。”Charles皱眉说，戴上头盔的Erik率先走了进去。  
　　Nick坐在椅子上，平静地看着三人，他的身后走出一个黑发女人还有两个男人，都向三人冲了过来。Erik站在Charles身前，用仓库里的金属筑成一道围墙，而Charles则用心灵感知努力地牵制住其中两个男人。  
　　黑发女人的异能是喷火和瞬移，Erik躲过她喷出的火焰，将控制的金属变形成细细的铁条，找到机会的瞬间绑在了她的身上，这一次他没有减轻力度，而感到自己的骨头被一点点压碎的女人不断地发出惨烈的嘶吼，另外两个男人在Charles和Emma的控制下没过多久便失去了战斗力瘫倒在地上。  
　　Nick站了起来，他的确自负但这一次却没有不敢轻敌，他把Raven拽了起来，慢慢地走到三人面前，Charles尝试着控制他，却发现做不到，Emma也一样。  
　　“没用的，那个男人想到的我也能想到。”Nick不久前刚吸取了一个拥有屏蔽读心者异能的变种人的能力，没想到这么快便派上了用场。  
　　“Charles，过来。”为了提防Erik，Nick身上没有任何金属，他用手掐住Raven的脖子，望着那个一脸担心和愤怒的青年。  
　　“你不能过去。”Erik第一反应便是拦住Charles，却被对方轻轻地推开。  
　　“Erik，thank you.”Charles走向一脸微笑的Nick，努力控制自己不因恐惧而颤抖。作为兄长，他被Raven保护得太久了，而这一次应该由自己去拯救妹妹。  
　　他走到Nick的面前被对方搂在怀里，担心地看着昏迷的女孩，Nick并没有吸取Charles的能力，只是把他禁锢在身边无法动弹——Nick还需要对付另外两个人。  
　　“Emma，你知道背叛我的下场。”他望着不远处的Emma，露出一抹宽容的微笑，“但这一次我可以再给你一个机会。”  
　　“你下一句不会是要说只要我杀了我身边这个男人吧？”Emma翻了个白眼冷笑道，“Nick我待在你身边这么多年，你的为人我太清楚了，只怕我杀掉Erik的下一秒你就会捅死我。”  
　　“不愧是读心者，我真遗憾失去你这个好帮手。”男人一脸失望的表情，不过Charles却看得出他早就料到这样的答案，所以瞬间向Erik大喊道。  
　　“Erik小心！”  
　　可是太晚了，Erik未来得及反应便被瞬移的Nick抓住了胳膊，源源不断的能量从他的身体里流失。  
　　“你死定了，Erik Lehnsherr。”Nick看着一脸苍白倒在地上的Erik，满足地松开了手。


	7. Chapter 7

　　7.  
　　当他走到即将属于自己的Omega面前时，却发现对方没有露出一丝愤怒，只是面无表情地望着自己，这样陌生的Charles让Nick有些不安，他想往后退，却被躲在一旁的Emma牢牢控制住。  
　　“Erik说过，只要你吸取一种新的能力，之前吸取的异能便会消失，你太大意了，Nick。”Emma解开绑在Charles身上的束缚，Charles随后将Raven唤醒，三人站在Nick的面前。  
　　“呵呵，你以为这能控制我多久。”Nick开始挣扎，但随后他脑子里一股更为强大的精神力将Nick死死地压制住。  
　　“Charles！你这个可恶的Omega！竟然敢反抗你的Alpha！”  
　　“我不是你的Omega！”Charles狠狠地吼道，他第一次有种愤怒到想要杀掉对方的冲动，尤其是刚刚Erik倒下去的瞬间。“你要为你的所作所为付出代价！”  
　　“Charles...”Erik微弱的声音呼唤着他，Charles立刻跑到Erik的身边，将对方扶了起来。“你不能为这个人渣脏了自己的手...”  
　　“Erik，你没事吧。”Charles担心地望着虚弱的好友，即使这个计划是Erik早已定好的，但Charles还是深深地后悔自己答应了他。  
　　“我还好，只要休息几天就能恢复。”Nick不知道Erik不比一般的变种人，他以为自己吸干了Erik的异能，却没想到对方还能强行保存一些能力，只要有一丝异能尚存，Erik便能渐渐恢复到从前，这是个时间问题。  
　　“这个人怎么办？”Emma指着被定在原地的Nick，思考着一会儿自己该从哪里捅刀——她忍这个变态很久了。  
　　Erik深吸一口气，感觉到自己的力气恢复了一些，稍后拿出了口袋里的那枚硬币，Charles不能脏了手，那就由自己来做。  
　　“Charles，将你的意识撤离。”硬币飘到Nick的额头前，Erik停住对Charles说，Emma早就聪明地提前撤出了Nick的脑子。  
　　“不，我一放开他他就会杀了你。”Charles果断地拒绝，他知道此刻只有自己能控制住Nick。  
　　“到时候这痛感会全都传递到你的身上，快放开！”Erik绝不希望Charles再一次体会到那种痛苦。  
　　“绝不！”好吧，即使在另一个世界，Charles Xavier仍然是Erik Lehnsherr遇到的最固执的男人。  
　　“快动手，Erik！”Emma看着开始挣扎的Nick和努力压制他的Charles，急忙催促道。  
　　“对不起，Charles。”Erik就像再一次经历那个噩梦一样，看着硬币慢慢穿透Nick的脑袋，这一次他终于听到了Charles凄厉的惨叫声，Erik不禁眼眶泛红，原来曾经的Charles是这样的痛苦。即使是这样，直到染血的硬币掉落在地面，Charles才肯放下那只使用异能的手指。  
　　他一脸疲惫地对Erik笑了笑，然后缓缓地倒在了男人眼前。  
　　“Charles！”Erik挣扎了一下也陷入了脱力的昏迷中。  
　　当他再次醒来时，发现自己躺在Charles卧室的床上，而那个让他担心的男人正安静地坐在床边翻阅着书籍，Erik试着动了动，却发现全身乏力，酸疼的肌肉让他忍不住哼出声。  
　　“你终于醒了，”Charles一副松了口气的样子，还不放心地将手覆在Erik的额头上说，“你昏迷了整整一天一夜。”  
　　“我没事了，这只是能力耗尽的后遗症。”Erik向对方解释道，看Charles的神色并没有什么痛楚也放下心来。  
　　“...我终于知道那种疼痛的感觉，”Charles看出对方想问什么却不敢开口，只好主动回答道，只有体会过那种疼痛的自己才能体会到曾经的Charles Xavier为这个男人付出了多大的代价，“Erik，你应该庆幸当初的Charles直到最后一刻也没有放弃你。”  
　　“...我想我已经看到了。”Erik不禁想到当初的自己，如果在看到Charles如此痛苦的样子时会不会停手，但那都是不切实际的假设了，而现在的Erik还是对Charles做了同一件残忍的事。  
　　“Erik，就如当初的Charles一样，我们都没有后悔帮你控制你面前的那个人。”  
　　“大概不同的是另一个Charles比我更痛苦，因为那意味着你对他的背叛，而我却是主动想要帮助你。”  
　　“你已经改变了，Erik，变成了那个Charles心中更好的人。”  
　　Charles微笑着拍了拍Erik的肩，起身去为他准备食物。  
　　“Charles...”Erik伸手拉住对方。  
　　“恩？”他没有回头，只是轻声响应了一下。  
　　“我没有把你们混为一谈，你和那个Charles都是Erik Lehnsherr人生中最在乎的人。”Erik平静坚定的语气让Charles心里的那丝莫名的酸楚消失不见。是啊，他不应该去跟曾经的那个Charles作比较，他们并不相同，而现在的Erik也不再是曾经的magneto，两个世界中的他们，人生早已完全分离。  
　　“...我知道了，你好好休息。”Charles只能干巴巴地丢给Erik这句话后逃出房间，太过匆忙的他忘记了Raven特意放在桌上的药剂。  
　　“如果你不得不被一个Alpha标记，你第一个想起的是谁？”第二天，Charles被Raven逼迫必须回答这个尴尬的问题。  
　　“...我能拒绝回答吗？”望着对方一脸严肃的神情，Charles叹了口气，脑子里第一次闪过了那个男人，随即便被自己的想法给吓得一脸惨白。  
　　“你的表情已经告诉我答案了，哥哥。”  
　　“我猜那个人的名字叫Erik Lehnsherr，对吗？”Raven叹了口气，将手里的药剂举起来。“你居然为了这个Alpha忘记注射抑制剂，Charles。”  
　　Charles呆呆地望着那黄色的小瓶，听到Raven的最后一句话。  
　　“你是不是喜欢上他了，Charles？”  
　　噢，上帝，Charles紧紧地握住那个药瓶走进自己的卧室，或者是Erik的病房，然后看到那个男人沉睡中的模样，明明是个Alpha，却在一个陌生的环境睡的那样沉，这就是对自己的信任吗？  
　　“我想...是的。”青年叹了口气，转身轻轻地拉上了房门，当他关门的下一秒，床上的男人缓缓地睁开了眼睛，露出一脸复杂的神色。


	8. Chapter 8

　　8.  
　　Charles握着药剂回到Raven给他整理的客房，最初他并没有细想会允许Erik住在自己卧室的原因，而现在Raven给出了让青年绝望的答案。  
　　“你喜欢上他了，Charles，不管是因为alpha对omega的吸引还是Erik本人的原因。”Raven的样子很忧伤，仿佛预感到那个男人迟早会伤害Charles。  
　　我们只是朋友，Charles缓缓地用力将那黄色的液体推进体内，这代表着他这个月又可以将自己伪装成Beta正常地生活下去，抑制剂是Omega一辈子也无法逃脱的泥沼，颓然地将针管丢在地上，Charles发出一声自嘲的嗤笑。  
　　Erik在两天后终于可以正常地行动，除了有些担心的Charles，Emma和Raven都一副没心没肺的样子，两个女性Alpha居然成为了好闺蜜，这让Erik和Charles很诧异，不过看看他们自己，一个Alpha和一个Omega都能做朋友，便释然了。  
　　“你什么时候回美国？”Erik望着棋盘对面的好友微笑，他很高兴Charles终于重新接受了他的友谊，但一想到Charles马上就会回美国这件事，Erik眼神变得有些黯淡，因为这意味着他们即将要分开。  
　　“下周，Raven已经订好船票。”Charles埋头专注地看着棋盘上的战局，在成功地吃掉对方的一枚棋子之后，他用非常平常的语气对Erik说，“买了4张。”  
　　Erik愣了一下，连手上的棋子都不小心放错了地方，随即便被Charles毫不留情地吃掉，他没想到对方会把自己也计划在内，尽管除了跟Charles去美国，Erik也不知道自己应该去做什么。难道穿个紧身服去拯救世界吗？噢，那可不是曾经的恐怖首领Magneto会干的事。  
　　“我没想到，你会...这是个很大的惊喜。”即使快被吃光棋子的Erik也忍不住笑了出来，这对他来说确实是件非常高兴的事。  
　　“我还提前做好了被你拒绝的准备，朋友。”Charles被对方的喜悦给感染，露出了羞涩的微笑，完全忘记了订票时Raven不满的埋怨。  
　　“当然不会，Charles，”Erik吃惊地摇头说，“事实上，我根本不知道离开你后该去哪里。”  
　　“你完全可以做你喜欢的事情，Erik。”Charles叹了口气。  
　　“我上辈子喜欢的事情就是复仇和拯救我们的同胞。”男人垂眸，那占据了自己整个人生的两件事，也毁掉了他和Charles之间的一切。  
　　“...相信我，Erik，你已经成为了更好的人。”Charles望着他，一脸认真地说，“你可以去做更多有意义的事，而不是沉浸于过去。”  
　　“我会努力。”Erik深深地看了对方一眼，如果那是你的愿望，这一次我不会再让你失望。  
　　“为什么会买4张船票？”到了晚餐时间，Erik忽然意识到一个自己忽略的问题，而他对面的Emma毫不介意地指了指自己，反正Nick死了，这个地方很快会有另一个人接手，她可不会相信那些人会放过当初给Nick出谋划策的自己。  
　　“我只是接受Raven的邀请去Xavier家做客。”Emma一脸你不要多想的表情，这个男人怎么老是认为自己会做坏事呢，果然是八字不合吧。  
　　“当然，我会紧紧地看着你的。”Erik冷哼一声，看在Charles的面子上没有再跟Emma争论。  
　　“其实，我希望能在西切斯特建一所变种人的学校。”Charles放下手里的餐具看向Erik，忍住进入对方脑子的冲动，静静地观察对方的反应。  
　　“...这的确是个好主意,抱歉。”Erik的样子很诧异，还夹杂着一些难过，他看了Charles一眼，沉着脸站起来快步离开了餐厅。Charles抿了抿嘴，过了一会儿还是忍不住追出去 。  
　　“他们真的只是朋友吗？”屋子里瞬间只剩下两个女人，Emma迟疑地看向Raven，而对方只是无奈地叹了口气。  
　　Erik忘了自己怎样冲动地离开Charles的公寓，仅仅穿着一件衬衣的他甚至没有拿上外套，但如果再呆在那里他不保证自己不会弄坏桌上所有的银餐具。傍晚的伦敦已经黑幕降临，路上的行人渐渐多了起来，Erik就这样漫无目的地向前走着，虽然他也不知道自己要去哪儿。  
　　“Erik...不要再向前，我已经跟不上你了。”Charles的声音在他的脑海中响起，他不禁回头，然后看到人群里只穿着一件马甲里面套着衬衫喘息着的青年，一脸疲惫的Charles平静地站在那里，仿佛他就应该在那里一样。  
　　“你不该跟着我。”Erik没有走过去，他很生气，对于Charles的这个决定，这是来到这个世界后的Erik第一次对Charles发脾气，而两人都明白其中的原因，“Charles，你不应该勉强自己。”勉强自己去成为那个世界的Charles Xavier。  
　　“不，我只是做了我应该做的决定，Erik。”Charles继续在对方的脑子里安抚道，他能感受到Erik的怒气，然而更多的是对自己的心疼，这让Charles心里涌起一丝暖意，也支撑着体能不好的他坚持跟在这个男人身后走了三条街。  
　　“我并没有刻意地去变成另一个人，或许这便是Charles Xavier的命运，不管在哪一个世界。”在经历过Nick的事之后，Charles便有了这样的想法，这个世界上的变种人还有许多，但没有得到合理教育的他们往往将异能用在了违法的用途上，对此，Charles甚至非常佩服另一个自己，比起自己他经历了更多的磨难，却依然能这样宽容地对待一切。  
　　“这是一条艰辛的道路，Charles。”教育变种人并不会像Charles认为的那样容易，经历过这一切的Erik不愿Charles去面对那些不必要的纷争，更何况他的身份注定这条路更加艰难。  
　　“但这一次有你在，不是吗？”Charles对那个不远处的Erik露出一抹浅浅的微笑，坚定的语气让对方无法反驳。  
　　Erik还是走到了他的面前，伸出手轻轻地贴在那张熟悉又陌生的脸颊上，Charles没有动，只是满足地凝视着这个为自己一次又一次妥协的男人。  
　　“...答应我，不要为了任何人改变自己，你是最好的，Charles。”伴随着一声叹息，Erik忍不住抱住眼前的小个子青年，是的，他会陪在这个人的身边，永远。  
　　“你也一样，Erik。”Charles将头埋在他的怀里，闷闷地说。  
　　在伦敦喧闹的街头，两个男人紧紧地抱在一起，自然得好像早就应该如此一样，路过的行人纷纷送给了他们祝福的目光。这一刻的情景，将会永远地保存在两人的心中，当很多年以后回忆起来也会不由自主地露出温暖的微笑。


	9. Chapter 9

　　9.  
　　当Erik再次踏上这片熟悉的土地，望着那栋美丽的建筑时，他的心情还是无法平静，在城堡的时光是Erik人生为数不多美好的记忆，即使和Charles分道扬镳之后，他也无法将这段回忆忘却。  
　　“Charles，这整座城堡都是你的？”Emma看着Raven和Charles的眼神就像那些电视剧里面的王子和公主一样，她没想到Xavier家族会这么富有。  
　　“是的，不过...”Charles点了点头。  
　　“不过以后会是我们大家的，”Erik抢白了Charles的话，看到对方露出毫不介意的笑容之后得意地说，“不用谢，Charles。”  
　　“谢谢你这么了解我，我的朋友。”Charles笑着拍了拍Erik的肩。  
　　“快带我参观一下这栋豪华的别墅吧，公主殿下。”Emma翻了个白眼，不耐地拉着Raven往里走，这两个家伙真当大家看不出来似的。  
　　Raven看了Charles一眼，没有反抗地跟着Emma走了进去。  
　　“Raven很重视你，”Erik皱了皱眉，果然不管在哪个世界，Raven最重视的还是Charles，“不觉得有些过头吗？”  
　　“我知道你要说什么，Erik，但她是我的妹妹。”Charles不悦地反驳道。  
　　“她也是个Alpha。”Erik并不想放弃，一个没有Omega的Alpha。  
　　“你也是。”Charles偏过头幽幽地说。“所以，不要再离间我和我的妹妹。”  
　　看着Charles的背影，Erik叹了口气，他不明白自己为什么那么敌视Raven。在那个世界的时候他明明更喜欢Raven，甚至在最后明知会伤害Charles的情况下，自己仍然把他的妹妹带走了。  
　　他站了半天终于领悟到，自己太紧张Charles，已经到了敌视对方身边所有Alpha的地步，但这不会是Charles希望看到的。  
　　“对不起，”Erik追上对方保证道，“我不会在这么做。”  
　　Charles看了他一眼没有说话，只是微微一笑。毕竟他们的时间很长，有很多日子去纠正和包容彼此。  
　　Erik知道Charles的父母早已经去世，却不清楚Xavier家族对旁人的吸引力。此刻他站在城堡装饰豪华的客厅里，望着这几个不请自来的“客人”像豺狼盯住猎物一样跟Charles争论着他的婚事，十米之外都能嗅到他们身上散发的贪婪气息。  
　　“Charles，我认为你应该跟我的儿子结婚，毕竟一个Omega根本没有能力守护这么大的家业。”噢，多么理所当然的强盗逻辑，Erik瞪了身旁看戏的Emma一眼，担心地望向被围在中间一脸平静的Charles。  
　　“Leon叔叔，很抱歉，您的这个要求我办不到。”看到那个喋喋不休的男人左边一脸跋扈的Alpha青年，Charles忍住内心的愤怒明确拒绝道。  
　　“这可是你父母当初答应的！我不管！你必须答应！”对方完全没想到一个Omega居然敢拒绝自己，气恼地站起来吼道。  
　　“我有权利拒绝一个虚假的婚约，别忘了，”Charles指了指自己的脑子，对这个男人拿自己父母当借口的作假行为嗤之以鼻，“我可以看到您脑子里的一切，包括那些不太合法的行为。”  
　　“你这个可恶的婊子——啊！”男人刚骂了一句便被愤怒的Erik甩到墙上，然后掉在地毯上无法动弹。  
　　“Erik...你太冲动了。”Charles惊讶了一下，无奈地向走到自己身旁的好友抱怨道，他可不想自己的家里出现什么血腥事件，即使这个家伙的话语实在令人厌恶。  
　　“谁也不能当着我的面侮辱你，Charles。”Erik冷哼一声，标准的Alpha式回答。  
　　“所以，这个男人就是你拒绝我父亲的原因？”那个站在原地没有去搀扶自己父亲的青年咬牙追问道。  
　　“不...”Charles本能地想摇头，却被Erik挽住了肩膀，对方还得寸进尺地靠在自己的身上。  
　　“是的，我就是Charles的未婚夫！”  
　　噢，该死的Alpha男人！Charles看到大厅里的所有人都一脸惊诧的表情时不禁暗骂了一声。  
　　青年冲动地要跟Erik决斗，随即直接被Emma控住脑子跳进了后院的池塘里，费了半天劲才爬出来，最后这群想要占便宜的人都灰溜溜地离开了Xavier庄园。  
　　“干得漂亮，Emma。”Erik满意地站在窗口看着那群狼狈的背影，对帮手Emma称赞道。  
　　“这可是你第一次夸奖我，Erik。”Emma一脸受宠若惊的样子，而Erik只是笑了笑没有再争论，这件事让两人初步达成了良好的关系。  
　　“Erik！”但是，刚被强行安上了一个未婚夫的Charles并不想融入他们和谐的气氛中，心灵感应者直接把Erik控住丢进了刚刚Emma指的那个池塘里。等到Erik摆脱控制时，恩，那已经是好几个小时以后的事情了。  
　　事实证明，Omega变种人的怒气也不是能轻易承受的，Erik打着喷嚏躺在床上无奈地想。夜晚，Erik不出意外地发起高烧，感觉到他房中精神力的波动的Charles急忙赶了过去。  
　　“噢，上帝，Erik你发烧了！”Charles愧疚地自责道，他只是想小小地惩罚这个乱说话的家伙，却忘了对方才刚刚恢复不久。庄园的佣人都在夜黑之前便离开庄园返回了离这儿不远的镇上，Charles不想吵醒熟睡的Raven和Emma，只好亲自照顾Erik。他先给对方喂了降烧药，然后烧了盆热水，把热毛巾敷在Erik滚烫的额头上。  
　　Erik的神情很痛苦，失去意识的他与平常相比显得格外脆弱，Charles叹了口气，他从不认为Erik无坚不摧，只不过这个男人总把痛苦和恐惧压在心底，曾经的那个Charles是唯一能让Erik放下心防触碰到他内心最深处的人，然而这也成为Magneto如此防备Professor Xavier的原因。  
　　“Charles...no...”Erik痛苦地呻吟着喊出Charles的名字，他似乎正经历着一件非常恐怖的事，浑身的肌肉都开始抽搐。  
　　“Erik！醒醒！”唤醒好友失败后，Charles只好坐在他的身旁，用自己的精神力进入Erik混乱的意识。如果Raven在场，一定会愤怒地制止Charles，因为这样的做法非常危险，意识脆弱的心灵感应者甚至有可能被另一方的混乱意识给吞没。  
　　“冷静下来，Erik...”他尝试安抚好友，却不小心被陷入狂躁的对方压制在地上。于是，Charles被迫面对Erik此刻最深处的恐惧，之前Charles没有进入的深层记忆。  
　　噢，不...青年睁大眼睛，他竟然见到了另一个世界老年的Charles和Erik，他们走进一所别墅，随后场景切换到客厅。Charles正在努力说服一个崩溃中的女人，而Erik却在一旁撩拨和激怒对方，最终那个叫Jean的女人失去了控制将Charles彻底摧毁，在最后的时刻，一旁的Erik大声喊出了Charles的名字。  
　　然后画面又切换到一片森林里，被Erik控制住的男人说了一句“所以，你就看着他死在面前，而你什么都不做。”  
　　“Charles...”也许是药效发作，Erik终于从这段意识中清醒过来，他惊讶地看到自己意识中的青年。  
　　“所以...你亲眼看着他，Charles死在你面前，Erik...”Charles离开他的意识，留下这样一句冰冷的话语。  
　　“不！”Erik猛地睁开眼睛，读心者已经跑出了房间。两人都被迫承受了一次残酷记忆的洗礼，而Charles显然比他更加无法面对。


	10. Chapter 10

　　10.  
　　“这真是一场莫名其妙的冷战。”Emma对Raven抱怨道，当两人醒来后发现一切都改变了。Charles对Erik突然的抵触和Erik古怪的沉默让她们很在意昨晚到底发生了什么，Raven忍不住问过Charles，却被对方轻描淡写地避过问题，当Charles不想回答时，谁也无法从他嘴里得到答案。  
　　“Erik，你必须告诉我发生了什么，否则我就用自己的方法。”忍受了好几天紧绷的气氛后，Emma终于忍不住拦住了回房的Erik。  
　　“那是我和Charles之间的事，Emma，你不要插手。”Erik冷淡地拒绝，而敏感的心灵感应者立刻察觉出他话语间的忧伤。  
　　“我只是不希望你们影响创办学校的计划。”忍住进入对方思想的女人不耐烦地说了一句，算了，反正他们也没有多大交情，Emma这样想了之后便不再管两人。  
　　望着Erik离开时失落的背影，Charles将手里从头到尾都没有翻过一页的书阖上，轻轻地叹了口气。  
　　Charles逐渐无法分清自己和另一个世界的他，连同感情一起，他们都爱上了Erik，却永远也无法告诉那个男人。他不否认这有一部分受到了Erik记忆的影响，但更多的是随着两人的相处，那种与旁人不同的默契还有Erik时时刻刻的关心和体贴，在他的眼里，Charles是平等的朋友，而不是一个无能的Omega。  
　　他并不想去责怪现在的Erik，那都是另一个世界发生的事，作为一个旁观者，他能理解当时的Magneto什么也做不了，可是当看到Charles死后对方却若无其事地将Jean带走时，那股涌起的寒意至今都弥漫在心底。  
　　是的，Charles很恐惧现在的Erik也会像那样残忍地对待他，尽管他无数次地告诉自己这个男人不再是冷酷的Magneto，但那种深深的绝望感仍然缠绕着Charles，使他无法呼吸。  
　　这成为了他和Erik之间的死结，Charles不知道怎样去解开。就这样过了两周，Erik忽然留下一封信消失了，他决定去寻找一些记忆中的变种人，他只带走了自己的那个行李箱和衣服，Charles甚至有种Erik会一去不回的错觉。  
　　“如果，他不回来，你该怎么办？”Raven走进他的书房，对坐在沙发上看书的Charles担忧地问道。  
　　“如果他不想回来，那么谁也带不回他，”Charles微笑，向妹妹招了招手，对方坐到他的身旁，自然地靠在青年的怀里，Charles抚摸着少女金色的头发温柔地说。“我不会去勉强任何人，Raven，包括你。”  
　　“我不懂你的意思...”女孩有些不安地低下头。  
　　“你不用再隐藏自己，Raven，”有了那个世界记忆的Charles心底对Raven有了很深的愧疚，因为他曾经也对她做过同样残忍的事情，而现在他必须要弥补自己的过错，“请变回真实的你。”  
　　“你说过那样很可怕。”Raven忘不了当自己变成蓝色模样时，Charles眼中的抗拒和不安，从此她再也不肯变成自己本来的模样，尽管她很爱那身蓝色的皮肤，“我感觉我是个异类。”  
　　“噢，忘了过去那个愚蠢的我，”Charles无奈地摇头解释道，“亲爱的，我已经意识到自己的问题。”  
　　“我们与人类不同，但那并不代表我们是不好的存在。”  
　　Raven沉默了一会儿，然后缓缓地褪去自己的伪装，那双金黄色的眼眸不安地凝视着身旁的兄长，唯恐从中发现一丝厌恶。  
　　“你很美，Raven。”Charles亲吻了一下她变成红色的发丝，饱含着歉意和怀念地说。“还有，对不起。”  
　　“谢谢你，Charles。”Raven趴在他的怀里，从今以后她再也不会隐藏自己，因为这个世界上她最在意最亲近的人已经接受她，那么其他人又有什么关系呢。  
　　Emma对Raven本来的样子毫无压力地接受了，并声称两人这样出门一定赚足回头率，Charles无奈地扶额，这个女人古怪的思想谁也无法搞懂，也许Erik会好一些，毕竟那个世界他们是最亲密的战友。  
　　想到Erik，Charles的眼神不禁有些黯淡，他已经消失了一个月，Charles很担心那个男人的安全。  
　　“他不去欺负别人已经不错了。”深有体会的Emma冷哼一声，以Erik强大的能力基本上能在这个世界上横着走了，她可不会忘了当初自己是怎么被强拉进伙的，虽然现在看起来决定很明智。  
　　“那个讨厌的Leon又打电话来，似乎还没死心。”Raven很厌恶那个像牛皮糖一样黏住Charles不放的男人，但是又担心对方会拿Charles的Omega身份大做文章。  
　　“看来他儿子上次泡水泡得还不够。”Emma磨着光滑的指甲，她完全不担心那群脆弱得就像蝼蚁一样的人类。他和Erik很像，都有种变种人异常强烈的自豪感，恩，同等于Charles说的反社会人格。  
　　“Raven，不用担心，他对我做不了什么。”Charles不在意地略过这个问题，但事实证明，小瞧一个阴险小人是会吃大亏的。在不久的未来Charles就因此狠狠地受到了教训。  
　　创办学校的第一步，Charles打算从改造这栋别墅开始，他需要改装几间教室和办公室，另外学生的住宿也是个问题，Raven和Emma都积极地给出了意见，Charles还特意从纽约请来了一位资深的设计师来构建学校的设计图。  
　　这一切看上去都异常地顺利，Charles非常地忙碌，但是空闲时仍然会忍不住想念在外的Erik。好吧，他承认自己就是这么没出息。  
　　城堡开始动工，他们都搬到了另一侧去住，庄园的佣人也暂时放了他们假期，于是除了另一侧那些工人外，庄园只剩下他们三人。Emma和Raven为了陪伴Charles这段时间也减少了外出。  
　　“Raven，拜托你们不要把我当成孩子一样紧张，我是个男人，还有异能。”Charles很高兴两人的体贴，但他并不想她们为了自己而放弃乐趣。  
　　“你的发情期要到了，抑制剂还没有到货，我只是很害怕你会突然...”Raven计算了日子，明明提前订好的抑制剂却迟迟没有到达，她很担心Charles的状况。  
　　“离那个日子还有好几天呢，Raven，再说你们只是去镇上购买东西，下午就回来了。”Charles叹了口气，拒绝了Raven想要叫上自己的建议，他只想在房间里安静地看看书。  
　　“我们会早去早回。”Raven只好和Emma两人开车去镇上，当女孩们离开庄园时，没有注意到一个男人偷偷地潜进了城堡。


	11. Chapter 11

　　11.  
　　Charles在喝下厨房煮好的咖啡后，便察觉到有人潜入了自己的房子，他用精神力开始搜索，却发现他正跟自己的一个建筑工人交易，对方正是刚刚好心地给自己煮咖啡的人，噢，该死！Charles看了一眼那个咖啡壶。他没想到Leon父子会下作到这个地步，读心者急忙朝远处的书房跑去，他必须赶在那个无耻的Alpha抓到自己之前离开这里。  
　　当Charles躲进那个封闭的密室时，Leon的儿子也追到了这里，他没有找到这个密室，但Charles身上omega的味道已经渐渐散发出来，为了得到这个顽固的男人，他父亲让人下了最强烈的催情药，没有抑制剂的omega只会慢慢丧失理智进去发情期。  
　　“Charles，出来吧，我已经闻到你身上的味道了。”男人慢慢坐在书房的沙发上，环视着四周，想要从中找到一丝蛛丝马迹。幸好Charles家的密室都是专人设计非常隐蔽，尽管那股omega发情的味道已经弥漫了整个房间，Alpha还是找不到他。  
　　“该死！你这个欠操的Omega！到了现在还要跟我装贞洁是吗！”对方也被这股味道给弄得浮躁起来，他迫不及待想要标记Charles，然后让他承受自己一辈子的侮辱和欺压，男人开始破坏这个房间，Charles痛苦地咬住嘴唇，不让自己因为体内那股噬人的灼热而迷失理智，他心底默默地念着Erik的名字，如果现在自己还能使用异能，如果这个该死的发情期不是突然就到来，如果Erik在...绝望的Omega只能紧紧地抱住自己，惶恐地聆听着密室外的巨响并且不断祈祷。  
　　但是，过了许久，失去能力的Charles还是被发现了，他绝望看到那个一脸兴奋的男人站在密室门前望向自己，对方眼里的狠戾和欲望都提醒着Charles自己即将受到的伤害，不，他不能坐以待毙，Charles偷偷地拿出自己藏在针织外套里的钢笔，打开笔帽，用尖锐的笔尖狠狠地刺进自己的大腿，来换取瞬间短暂的清明。  
　　Erik很忐忑地走进庄园，离开的这段日子他找到不少曾经那个世界里无比熟悉的变种人，有人愿意跟他回来，也有人对这个计划嗤之以鼻，因为很多原因，这次跟Erik回来的只有5个人，分别是Hank，Angel，Alex，Sean，还有Azazel，也因为Azazel的能力才让归心似箭的Erik能够马上回到Xavier家。  
　　“不对，Erik，这是Omega发情的味道？！”当他们走进屋里时，嗅觉灵敏的Hank惊诧地提醒Erik。  
　　“Charles！”Erik的脸色一变，立刻朝那股气味的方向冲了过去，身后几人也只好不安地跟随他。  
　　书房里，被抱到沙发上的Charles挣扎着想要控制对方，但Alpha的力量实在太强，反抗失败的他还是被对方压在了身下，对方一边啃咬他的脖子和脸颊，一边迅速地撕开了他的上衣。  
　　“你真是太迷人了，Charles，我父亲说的没错，你的一切都该是我的！”  
　　“放开我！该死的！...唔！”Charles拼命地躲闪却毫无作用，对方已经脱下了他的长裤，绝望的他恨不得这一刻就死去。  
　　“不要反抗了，Charles！没有人会来这里！”已经脱光自己的男人得意地笑着想要扯掉他最后的一层防护时，身后的房门却被突然撞开，Erik冲了进来。  
　　“Erik..唔...”Charles像是做梦一样望着那个不可能出现的男人，懦弱的眼泪喷涌而出。  
　　“你...不可能！你不是离开了吗？！”Alpha恐惧地退离Charles的身上，他能感觉到这个男人一定会杀了自己，而且用最残忍的手段。  
　　“你居然敢碰他。”气红了双眼的Erik冰冷地注视着对方，手指因为愤怒而颤抖着，房间里的所有金属全都变成了一根根尖锐的铁针，光裸着的男人被铁条紧紧地绑在地上，铁针刺透了他全身，这个男人瞬间变成了一堆破碎的腐肉。  
　　“Erik...救我...”Charles的啜泣声让Erik从狂怒中清醒过来，他迅速抱起发情的omega往卧室跑去，路过Hank身边时，他没有忘记告诉对方，屋里的尸体收拾了拿去喂狗，至于那一家人，他会让他们付出惨重的代价！  
　　跑回Charles的卧室，Erik把青年放到床上，自己开始寻找抑制剂，他的脸色通红，努力地让自己保持清醒，可是Charles的味道越来越浓郁，他的意志力也在渐渐瓦解。  
　　“Charles！告诉我你的抑制剂在哪儿！”他不敢靠近Charles，只能站在远处抓狂地吼道。  
　　“没有抑制剂...哈...”理智渐渐被情欲吞没的Charles迷茫地摇了摇头，他困难地喘息着向Erik伸出右手，左手却开始抚弄自己早已起来的硬挺。  
　　“什么叫没有抑制剂！你给我醒醒！”噢，该死的！Erik拼命地告诫自己一定要坚持住这个该死的发情的Omega的诱惑，那是Charles，他绝对不能伤害的Charles！  
　　“哈...我们...没有买到...抑制剂...哈...Leon他们...的计划...啊...”终于获得一次释放的Charles无力地躺在床上，可是还不够，他磨蹭着身下的床单，股间流出的液体已经快将整个床单都打湿了。  
　　“该死的！我一定要他们付出代价！”Erik握紧双拳，随即涨红着脸犹豫该不该上前，尽管他都快欲火焚身而死了。  
　　“Erik...过来...求你...唔...”Charles迷蒙着双眼，眼泪从发红的眼眶流出，他舔着自己红肿的嘴唇，失去理智的Omega顾不上自己的傲娇和自尊，只希望能从这个男人身上获得一丝慰藉。  
　　“不，Charles，你会后悔的...”Erik控制不住自己走到床边，灰蓝色的眼眸里全是挣扎和渴望。  
　　“我需要你...Erik，只要你!”Charles按住自己腿上的伤口，努力说出心底的那句话，除了Erik，他接受不了任何人。  
　　“噢，该死的，Charles，就算你事后怎么恨我，我也不会停止！”Erik压住那个不断扭动的肉体，咬牙切齿地说完这句，便狠狠地吻住了那张渴望已久的红唇。


	12. Chapter 12

　　12.  
　　Charles像是沙漠中饥渴已久的旅者找到了绿洲一样，紧紧地贴着Erik，手指迅速地解开Erik身上的纽扣，抚摸上他紧致有力的胸膛和腹部，他的Erik，即将属于他的Alpha，青年拼命地仰头接受这个男人的安抚。  
　　Erik并不好受，Charles身上的味道让他想要疯狂地撕碎身下的男人，但是残存的意志却阻止着他，Alpha重重地亲吻着Omega的脖子和胸膛，要将之前那个男人留下的痕迹统统抹去，这是他的Charles，谁也不能染指的Omega。  
　　“唔...Erik...”Charles忍受不了在自己胸膛上啃咬下深深痕迹的男人，情不自禁地发出令人脸红的呻吟声，Erik已经脱去了身上的衣服，两人光裸着抱在一起，手足相缠，汗液和Charles流出的体液在他们身下混合，散发着淫靡的气息。  
　　“我会让你舒服，Charles，相信我...”Erik喘息着抚弄Charles又一次立起的阴茎，伸出舌头轻轻地舔弄包皮外的褶皱，还有草丛中那两个可爱的小囊。  
　　“啊...哈...Erik...求你...含住它...啊..”没等Charles说完便倒吸了一口气，Erik已经开始深深地吞咽起他的硬挺，Charles感觉得到Erik口腔无与伦比的温热与湿润，还有那细心照顾着龟头的灵活舌头。这美妙的感觉比Charles多年自渎全都积攒起来的快感还要多还要强烈，Charles没有坚持多久便射到了Erik的嘴里。  
　　“非常美味，Charles。”Erik一滴不漏地吞了进去，Charles的味道非常的干净，他一点都没有反胃的感觉，反倒是Charles因为太过羞耻而打了他一下，但随即又凑上来吮吸自己的味道，噢，真是个极为色情的画面。  
　　Erik用一条腿的膝盖挤进Charles的双腿间，将双腿弯曲放在自己的肩上，他凑到那已经湿的一塌糊涂的后穴口，轻轻地用手指触碰了一下穴口周围的褶皱，然后将舌头伸了进去。  
　　“噢不！Erik！哈...啊...这...太过了...哈....”对方一边用舌尖在敏感的肠壁上划弄，一边汲取着Charles体内流出的Omega发情期才会有的，能散发出让alpha发狂的香甜气息的液体，这些都是他的，Erik拼命地掠夺着这一切，而Charles只能无力地挣扎着呻吟，这一切已经超出了他的认知范围，要不是发情期，理智都被丢到九霄云外，这时的Charles可能早就羞愤而死了。  
　　Erik感觉到对方的穴口足够容纳自己时，他亲吻住Charles的嘴唇，将自己涨的发紫的硬挺一鼓作气地冲进了Charles的体内，这巨大的冲击让Charles瞬间睁大了眼睛尖叫出声，要不是Erik实现吻住了他，也许整栋房子都能听到读心者的叫声。  
　　“哦...Charles...你真是该死的紧！”从未有过这种体会的Erik顺应着本能努力地在Charles身上抽插着，每一次都是那么的有力，让Charles双手紧紧地抓住床单才不会被推到床头。  
　　“Erik...哈...啊...慢一点...啊！”Charles咬着唇用手攀住Erik，随即便被对方抱了起来，而Erik的硬挺也更加深入地插进了Charles身体里，那巨大的快感让Charles瞬间又射了出来。  
　　“还不够，Charles。”Erik笑着亲吻Charles被汗水打湿的脸颊，他刺进了Charles体内的另一个通道，阴道濡湿的内壁紧紧地吸附着Erik，Charles无意识的收缩和扭动，都能让Erik疯狂尖叫，然后按住对方的腰拼命地向上挺动，异于常人的阴茎在Charles温热的体内快速地进出，两人都感觉到了从未有过的快感，像坠入天堂一般的美妙。  
　　Charles忍不住抚摸着Erik的脸，这个正在占有着自己的男人有着世界上最英俊的脸庞，Charles骄傲地配合对方上下摆动，此时的他已经抛弃了所有的自尊，为这个男人完全地打开自己，让对方完全地占有自己，因为他是Erik，只是Erik...  
　　“Charles，你是我的...”Erik在青年的身体里轻轻地抽出再重重地插入，来回地抽插，他已经能感觉到Charles身体的颤抖，那是对方即将进入omega特有的高潮期的预兆，Alpha低下头舔弄omega的嘴唇，舌头在对方的口中疯狂地搅动，两人的津液交缠着流到彼此的身上。  
　　“唔...唔...”被堵住了嘴唇的Charles只能无助地发出模糊的低吟，他无力地配合着Erik的节奏，两人的身下全是他流出的体液，Erik的动作又快又狠，Charles就在这样强烈的抽插下赢来了人生第一次的Omega高潮，而Erik也在对方高潮射出的液体的冲刷下，深深地往Charles的体内撞去，他的阴茎结正在慢慢形成，然后卡在Charles的子宫口，他即将要进行最后的仪式——标记Charles。  
　　“Charles，看着我，”Erik将对方的额头抵住自己的额头，Erik在进行最后的冲刺，每一下都准确地直击到Charles的最深处，耗尽体力的Omega已经喊不出任何声音，他只能用尽力气去搂住自己身上这个男人，片刻后，一股股热浪冲进了Charles的阴道里，灌满了Charles的子宫，他们终于实现了完整的结合。  
　　两人都疲惫地倒在床上，Erik撑住身体，不让自己压到对方，他轻轻地退了出来，困倦的Charles因为忽然的空虚而发出不满的轻哼，随即紧紧地靠在Erik的怀里睡了过去。  
　　Erik起身去浴室洗了条热毛巾，回到床上给Charles做清理，已经睡熟的男人完全没有反应，Erik撤下了那条裹满了汗水和精液的床单，将Charles和自己裹进松软的被子里，他不知道Charles醒来后会有怎样的反应，但是只要此刻能拥有对方便是幸福的，满足的Alpha搂住自己的Omega微笑着闭上眼睛。  
　　而另一个屋子里的其他人只能继续尴尬地等待两人的醒来，在这之前，他们还需要处理Erik所说的那具尸体。


	13. Chapter 13

　　13.  
　　Charles是在一阵喧闹的打斗声中醒来的，当他艰难地睁开眼睛，却看到光着上半身的Erik正被Raven压在地上狠揍，强大的Alpha没有丝毫的还手之力，因为一旁的Emma正死死地控制着他。  
　　“...Raven快停手。”Charles想起身阻止，却感到全身的肌肉都酸痛得好像被卡车重重碾过一样，这代表了之前那段性事的激烈程度，恢复理智的青年羞耻地用被子将没穿衣服的自己裹得更紧。  
　　“Charles，是不是这个混蛋强迫你的？”Raven松开手跑到哥哥的身旁，用一种恨不得立刻杀了对方的眼神瞪着躺在地上的Erik。  
　　“噢，当然不是！”Charles大声否认，然后在女孩审视的目光下羞愧地解释道。“一切都是Leon父子搞的鬼，他买通了工人给我下了催情药，Erik...只是为了救我。”  
　　“你迟早会被你的大意害死，Charles！”Raven生气地瞪着自己的兄长，无奈地叹了口气，让Emma解除了对Erik的控制。  
　　“咳咳...”拿回身体控制权的Erik痛苦地咳嗽了几声，冷冷地看了一眼装作若无其事的Emma，站起来将散落在床边的上衣穿上。  
　　“Raven，你们能先出去一下吗？”Charles无力去扭转房间里压抑的气氛，Erik一语不发地倚在离他不远的书桌边。  
　　“...我就在门外。”Raven抿了抿嘴，还是跟Emma走了出去，体贴地拉上房门。  
　　屋子里只剩下刚刚还肌肤相亲的两人，Charles低下头，他没想到自己和Erik的关系会变得如此尴尬，也不知道该如何跟对方打破这僵局。最后还是Erik先跨出了第一步，他走到Charles的床边，塞给他一把枪。  
　　“你这是干什么？！”Charles被他的举动弄得一愣，随即便明白过来，不可置信地看向对方，“你疯了吗？”  
　　“如果你恨我，就用这把枪打死我。”Alpha坐在Charles的对面，将对方手中的枪抵住自己的心脏，他不想去辩解所做的一切，因为早在标记Charles那一刻起，他就成为了罪人。  
　　“该死的！”Charles面对毫不抵抗的Erik，深吸一口气，唯恐自己被这个死脑筋的男人给气死。他根本没有要责怪对方的念头，事实上Charles很庆幸Erik没有让那一个恶心的Alpha得逞。  
　　“Erik，我不恨你。”他把枪丢到了地上，紧张地舔了舔之前被咬破的嘴唇，注视着一脸错愕的男人轻轻地说。“...我没有后悔。”  
　　“什...什么？”Erik一时无法接受这个意外的答案，片刻后才明白过来对方话中含义随即睁大了双眼。  
　　“Charles，我不知道我理解的意思是否...”Erik忐忑地追问道，而Charles只是沉默地用能力联通了两人的思想，让对方能够清楚地看到自己内心最真实的答案。  
　　“噢，上帝，Charles...”Erik明白了Charles内心压抑的恐惧还有对自己的感情，同时，Charles也知道了Erik的想法，他们俩兜了一个大圈子，最后才用最简单的方法了解到彼此的心意。  
　　“我想一切都清楚了，Erik。”疲惫的omega撤回自己的能力，苦笑着看向对方，Erik是爱着自己的，他会为自己做任何事，但这都基于他对另一个世界的Charles怀有的愧疚和感情。读心者早就有所察觉，只是当他真正地面对时，才明白这个真相有多残酷。  
　　“Charles，抱歉。”Erik也意识到自己对Charles做了多么残忍的事，他告诫自己关于另一个世界的一切都应该成为回忆，他可以怀念却不可以混淆，Erik做到了，他能坦然地面对过去的X战警们，能和Charles一起带领他们创造新的未来。  
　　但惟独关于Charles Xavier的那部分他做不到，Erik无法将两个Charles分开，他已经把自己的感情混淆成了两份，一份用来怀念过去，一份用来珍惜现在，而这对任何一个Charles来说都是不公平的。  
　　“我曾经做过太多错事，为了变种人的未来可以牺牲一切，包括你。”Erik将手放在自己的膝盖上，眼睛放空地望向窗外，陷入过去的回忆开始自言自语，而Charles没有打扰他，只是安静地等待。  
　　“你死的那一刻，我体内的另一半也死去了，Charles，你不会明白。”  
　　“但我必须坚持下去，有太多同胞的未来压在我的肩上，你已经离开，我更不能放弃他们。”  
　　“我爱你，可是，在我的人生中有比爱你更重要的事情要做...”  
　　Erik最终从那场梦魇中醒来，因为Charles握住了他的手。  
　　“我无法去跟Magneto的过去竞争，但我想拥有属于Erik Lehnsherr的未来。”这一刻，Charles已经决定不再去纠结Erik的过去，现在的他们与另一个世界的magneto和professor Xavier截然不同，他们不会有那么多的无奈与痛苦，也绝不会为了分歧闹到决裂。  
　　“可以抱抱你吗，Charles？”过了片刻，一阵衣服的摩挲声。  
　　“如果我说不可以，那一定是谎言，Erik。”  
　　比起温情脉脉的室内，屋外出了一些小状况，Emma和Raven警惕地盯着站在他们家里的五个变种人，其中一个手里还拿着Emma最喜欢吃的小薄饼。  
　　“你们是什么人？”变回蓝色皮肤的Raven站在Emma身前，阻止她冲过去揍那个一脸无辜的卷毛。  
　　“我们是跟Erik一起回来的，你应该就是Raven，而这一位是Emma吧？”Hank扶了扶镜框，紧张地走到两人面前自我介绍。“我叫Hank，另外几个分别是Alex，Angel，Sean和Azazel。”  
　　“你们好，抱歉我们刚刚有些紧张。”Raven很快便对成熟稳重的Hank产生了好感，她微笑地向对方解释道，“因为Charles发生的意外，而且我们从没有见过面。”  
　　“我能理解，恩，实际上我们还没想好怎么处理那个男人的尸体。”Hank看了一眼身后望着自己的队友，只好继续担任发言人。  
　　“Erik说，拿去喂狗。”Sean一边啃着饼干一边说。  
　　“噢，快把你嘴里的东西吞下去在说话！”他身旁的Alex一脸嫌弃，手里却不忘拿着一杯水防止对方噎住。  
　　“Azazel不知道哪里有狗。”Angel指着一脸淡定的红脸男人说。  
　　唯一清醒的旁观者Emma无力地扶额，她已经预感到未来鸡飞狗跳的生活了，因为这一群怎么看怎么蠢的队友们。  
　　“该死的，卷毛你在吃我的饼干我就揍你。”不过当看到自己所剩无几的饼干盒时，一向冷静的钻石女也暴走了。


	14. Chapter 14

　　14.  
　　等Erik和Charles从房间里走出来时，看到的是这样一个混乱的场景，Raven和Hank坐在一旁亲密地聊天，另一边Emma正控制Sean在Alex身上蹭来蹭去，而誓死保住清白的Alex努力地推搡着身上羞愤地要哭出声的男孩，Angel在看Emma的时尚杂志，并让Azazel记住地方一会儿带自己去买。  
　　“这就是...我们未来的队友吗，Erik？”Charles忽然觉得有些头疼地靠在身后男人的胸前。  
　　“很不幸地告诉你，Charles，是的。”Erik含笑挽住他，同时轻柔地按摩Charles酸痛的腰部，听到对方发出满足的轻哼。  
　　“如果不是从你的记忆里看到的那一切，我真不敢相信这群不靠谱的家伙，”Charles叹了口气，然后无奈地笑着说。  
　　Erik弯了弯嘴角，他当初也不愿相信任何人，是Charles让自己明白了队友的重要。曾经他私底下会默默地怀念和Charles那段短暂的合作时光，没想到现在他们不仅是默契的队友，更是亲密无间的爱人。  
　　“你又走神了，我的朋友。”  
　　“抱歉。”Erik挽着他的腰走进房间，然后看到屋里的所有人都一副你们终于办完事的表情，满足的Alpha不得不承认自己的心情很美丽。  
　　“Erik，你又在想什么坏事？”Charles瞪了他一眼，决定远离这个笑的很狰拧的男人，果然Emma说的没错，这个家伙真的很像条鲨鱼，尤其是笑的时候。  
　　尴尬地收回自己得意的笑容，男人默默将那些偷笑的家伙记在心里，对于除了Charles以外的人，Erik一向很小心眼。　　  
　　“Charles，我和Hank在聊他研究的一项发明，有了它，你就可以在家里找到世界上所有的变种人。”Raven没想到作为一名Omega，Hank竟然能做出如此惊人的东西，而且对方完全不像一般的Omega那样脆弱和紧张。  
　　“我并不为自己的Omega身份而沮丧，我的家人用平等的态度对待我和其他的兄弟姐妹，无论是Alpha还是Omega，能进入学堂接受教育的我比起其他人而言，已经很幸运了。”Hank向Raven介绍了自己的家庭，他的平和与睿智同时打动了少女的心。  
　　“Hank，很高兴认识你，或许我们在你的研究方面有很多可以沟通的话题。”也许同是Omega的原因，Charles对这个温文尔雅的青年很有好感，他也有必要替自己的妹妹观察一下对方，好吧，Raven不要再瞪着我了，读心者屏蔽掉脑子里来自Raven的抱怨，将目光投向另一边完全不理会自己的三人组。  
　　“Emma，我会让Raven给你再订几盒饼干回来，”Charles无奈地说，“所以不要再欺负这两个孩子了。”  
　　得到Charles的回答，Emma终于满意收手，反正以后折腾他们的机会多得是，在小心眼方面，Emma和Erik两个Alpha不相上下，而淳朴的青年Sean从此再也不敢乱吃放在桌上的零食了。  
　　少言的Alex向Charles友好地点了个头便拉起哭丧着脸的Sean回房间做心理辅导去了，天知道他为什么总是要给这个笨家伙收拾残局，大概除了自己没人会要这么笨的Omega了，年轻的Alpha顿时觉得自己任重而道远。  
　　和Angel打完招呼，Azazel已经跟Erik出去了，明白对方要去干什么的Charles只是叹了口气，这一次他也不想阻止Erik的行动，毕竟那关乎Alpha的本能——决不允许任何人染指自己的Omega，Leon一家也应该为他们的愚蠢付出代价，Charles一向秉持人若犯我我必犯人的原则，他可不是那个宽容的professor Xavier。  
　　Erik将用布袋装着的那堆破碎的尸体丢到吓得面无血色的Leon面前，对方号啕着跪地求饶，但Erik仍然用屋顶灯饰的金属条勒住Leon的脖子将他吊在了空中，然后看着男人痛苦地窒息而死。愤怒的Alpha本不想这么痛快地解决，如果不是Charles在脑中不停地恳求自己不要太过残忍。  
　　Erik最终放过了Leon的家人，Charles抬头看向那个站在书房门前凝视自己的男人，露出一抹如释重负的微笑。  
　　“Erik，谢谢你。”无论是因为之前，还是因为现在。  
　　“比起这句，我更想听到另一句话。”Erik情不自禁地走到青年的面前，望着那双含笑的蔚蓝色眼眸，缓缓地靠近。  
　　“噢，你真是...”被吻上的那一刻，Charles终于停止了抱怨，然后回搂住对方。  
　　尴尬地站在门前，Raven不知该不该打断如此温馨的一刻，而Emma则是很直接地站在她身旁，就当欣赏一场赏心悦目的戏剧了,反正她们俩就是这样没有存在感。  
　　“我想你哥哥现在用不着那个抑制剂了。”Emma瞥了一眼Raven手里的针剂，又看向那对刺眼的情侣冷哼一声，“估计以后也用不着了。”  
　　Raven默默地拉起还想看戏的Emma离开，她可不希望再被午餐时的银叉打头，少女Alpha已经充分体会到她哥未来伴侣的报复心了。  
　　结束了长长的一吻之后，Charles喘息着趴在Erik的身上，有些不满这个男人熟练的技术，但随即他便被自己类似少女幽怨的心思给吓到了，尽管是个omega，Charles却一直按照beta的形象和心理来塑造自己，他很抵触那些所谓的Omega特有的软弱和神经质。  
　　“你不高兴？”Erik有些忐忑地看向他，特别是在他们接吻之后。　  
　　“噢，不是，只是...怎么说，我觉得你的技术太好了。”Charles有些尴尬地坦承道，他不想对Erik说谎。  
　　“那姑且把它当做赞美吧，”Erik笑了一下，然后严肃地对不知所措的青年说，“我只想告诉你，Charles，不管在过去，还是现在，我想吻并且会吻的对象从来只有一个人。”  
　　“...你还吻过我妹呢！”Charles挑眉，他不介意将两个世界的Raven都当做自己妹妹看待，那一晚Erik和Raven接吻的画面还存在读心者的脑子里，而这时正好派上用场。  
　　“...只有那一次而已，我一直把Raven当战友，Charles。”Erik也不知道那一晚自己为什么要脑抽得去吻Raven，大概是对方因为外表进而质疑自己的变种人身份，E自己只是为了安慰她，给她信心。　　  
　　“所以呢？”Charles还是不想放弃折腾他的Alpha，他恶劣地发现自己爱死Erik此时纠结和紧张的样子了。　　  
　　“没有什么所以！Charles，Raven现在和我一样是个Alpha！”Erik想起那个女人的拳头，就觉得脸部肌肉有些发疼，“...还是个揍过我的Alpha！”　　  
　　读心者终于忍不住笑了出来，两人玩闹了会儿，无聊地把棋盘拿出来开始下棋，直到Raven来叫他们吃晚餐，老是输给对方的Charles很郁闷，他忘了Erik可是比他多下了好几十年棋。  
　　晚餐是Raven和Hank一起做的，两人第一次合作便体现了惊人的默契。Raven总是无意识地追逐Hank的视线，至于Hank那一边，Charles看得出他对Raven也动了心，但碍于自己Omega的身份不敢主动告白。或许他应该把这个发现告诉Raven，读心者吃着可口的食物时想道。  
　　晚餐后，大家坐到宽敞的大厅聊天，没到两天便熟悉起来的众人之间的气氛很和谐。Charles坐在中间的沙发上，Erik照常坐到他的身旁，看着对方侃侃而谈关于这所学校未来的计划和相关的举措，大家都被这个未来给吸引住，或许在此之前没有谁想过变种人应该如何正确地使用自己的能力，尽管世界已经承认变种人的存在，但在普通人的眼中他们还是不一样的生物，有些人因此忧郁自杀，也有很多人选择逃避将自己又伪装成普通人。  
　　“我很高兴能加入这个计划。”Hank激动地说，拥有双重压力的他非常理解那种痛苦,他们太需要这种被认同感，而其他人也沉默地附议了Hank的话，毕竟在这里的人谁都有一些难以启齿的过去。  
　　“那么等房子竣工后，我们就开始寻找其他的变种人，”Charles精神饱满地说，“Hank，关于你的cerebro，我需要具体的资料来建造它。”  
　　“其实...政府那里就有一个，是当年我的老师和我一起做的，不过他们那里没有像你和Emma这样的心灵感应者，就把机器废置在仓库里到现在。”Hank皱眉，显然对政府这样对待自己的发明很不满。  
　　“你的意思是我们可以去偷出来？”Raven高兴地问。  
　　“Raven！”Charles不满地提醒妹妹的措辞。  
　　“好吧，Charles，是取回来，那可是Hank自己做的。”Raven翻了个白眼，Charles头疼地发现她越来越像Emma了。“可是怎么取呢？”  
　　过了一会儿，所有人的视线都聚焦在Charles身旁的Erik身上。


	15. Chapter 15

　　15  
　　尽管五角大楼的监控十分严密，但在变种人面前根本形同虚设，按他们计划的那样，Hank，Erik和Charles三人进入政府西南角的储物仓库，Hank负责带路并用自己制作的电子仪器干扰四周的摄像头，Erik把庞大的机器缩小化带走，而Charles则用精神力消除一路守卫的记忆，他们很顺利便带着战利品回到西切斯特，但三人没想到这一切都被大楼外的一个人收在眼里。  
　　Erik没想到自己还能在见到这个女人，这个让他十分厌恶甚至是痛恨的存在。一旁的Charles紧紧地握住他的手，努力安抚男人暴躁的情绪。  
　　“我不明白，为什么lehnsherr先生看到我有这么大的反应？”Moira MacTaggert，中情局秘密特工，也是发现这次变种人违法行动的人，她困惑地坐在大厅里，看着Xavier先生将那个从一见到自己便沉下脸的男人拉走。  
　　“或许，你们之前有过冲突？”Angel好奇地猜测，但Moira仔细回忆之后确信自己从未见过Erik。  
　　“谁知道呢，那个家伙当初第二次见面还差点勒断我的脖子。”Emma把从Sean那里抢来的苹果啃了一口微笑，果然抢别人的比较好吃，恶劣的读心者开心地想。　　　  
　　“Alex，Emma欺负我。”打不过对方的小可怜只能泪奔回房找自己的Alpha寻求安慰，没办法，谁让一开始是他自己贪嘴吃了这个小心眼女人的东西呢。  
　　“很感谢你没有把我们的事说出去，Moira。”Hank和Moira在CIA便认识，他们私下是很好的朋友，这也是Moira没有第一时间上报消息的原因。  
　　Moira摇摇头，事实上在知道他们做这件事的原因后，她也打消了汇报上级的念头，与其废置在那黑暗的仓库，还不如让Charles他们拿来寻找并帮助更多的变种人，Moira是个普通的人类，但她对变种人的态度很友好。  
　　“大概是因为你刚刚对Charles的态度，Erik是Charles的Alpha。”因为Hank，Raven对这个温柔的人类女孩也有了一丝好感，她坐到Moira的身旁说，“他的占有欲很强。”  
　　“Charles是个 Omega？！噢，很抱歉我没发现。”Moira很自然地接受了这样合理的解释，她曾经读过Charles在牛津时发表的变种人相关论文，对这位知识渊博的学者十分敬佩，所以才会表现得有些热情，虽然她是个beta，也知道自己的做法冒犯到了Erik。在这个世界，一旦被标记的Omega便成为标记他的Alpha的私有，无论是Alpha还是beta，都不允许随意地接触，否则便是对那名Apha的挑衅。  
　　“他服用了气味抑制剂，除了Erik，别人很难发现Charles的身份。”Raven安慰对方道。“不如我们先品尝一下我特意做的蛋糕...他们大概还需要一点时间。”　　　　  
　　Erik被Charles带回卧室，从那一天之后Erik便自作主张地搬了进来，他的Omega似乎也默许了他的行为，但睡在同一张床的两人没有再发生关系。  
　　“我不认为那个女人有这么好心！”Erik生气地在房间里走来走去，而沙发上的Charles只能无奈地注视着他。“不管在这个世界，还是那个世界，她都没有放弃来骚扰我们平静的生活！该死的！我当初真该——”  
　　“Erik！”Charles忍不住打断他的话，不希望听到那些残忍杀戮的话从Erik的嘴里说出来。“你需要平静，我的朋友。”  
　　“...我很好，Charles，你不用拿心理学那一套来糊弄我。”看着对方眼中的担忧，男人叹了口气，坐到他的身旁握住Charles的手说，“我只是想到了一些不愉快的事。”  
　　“我明白，Erik，我并不是在责怪你。”Charles笑了笑，虽然不太赞同Erik迁怒的行为，但对于Moira这个未知的不稳定因素，他同样没有抱有太大的信任，尽管对方帮助了他们。  
　　“如果，Charles，她邀请你加入CIA，你会答应吗？”Erik忽然问。  
　　“我想我的未来没有这一项计划。”Charles笑了笑，比起另一个世界的自己，他只想平静地生活下去，而自己的未来只会有伙伴，学校，还有Erik。  
　　“你难道一点都没兴趣吗？或许只是你没有去尝试。”Erik喃喃地说。　　  
　　“你在担心什么？”Charles抽出手皱眉问道，他不喜欢Erik此时望着自己的眼神，就好像在透过他看向另一个人。感觉受到侮辱的青年冷笑着说。“害怕古巴的事情又重演吗？”  
　　“Charles！”Erik愤怒地站起来，第一次对他的Omega用如此冰冷的语气吼道，“你不应该再提起这件事！”  
　　“得了吧！Erik，我受够了你的摇摆不定。”跟着站起来的Charles也收起他一贯的平和，用自己最尖锐的话语来刺伤对方。“你无权干涉我的选择，即使你是我的Alpha！”  
　　“你明知道我绝不会这么做！”  
　　“可是你迟早会的！就像曾经对Charles做的那样！你敢说那颗子弹真的只是Moira的责任吗？！”  
　　“够了！Charles，我不想再为你的患得患失买单！”  
　　“这就是我，Erik，你必须接受我的一切！包括这些你厌恶的丑陋！”  
　　这是一场惨烈的战争，两人拼命地撕开彼此心底的伤疤，然后鲜血淋漓地站在原地，艰难地抢夺着屋里的空气。Erik没想到Charles会爆发，他知道自己也失控了，两人激烈的争吵甚至引来了房子里的其他人，而Erik只能在大家不安和Raven谴责的目光下把门重重关上。  
　　Charles像只负气的仓鼠背对着房门蜷缩在床的一侧，Erik很惊讶自己竟然还能在愤怒中分出一丝理智来认为对方的样子很可爱。可是当他绕过床走到Charles身旁，看到对方拼命忍住眼泪而发红的眼眶时，男人再次为自己的冲动懊悔不已。  
　　“...对不起，Charles。”  
　　“...这句话已经成为Erik Lehnsherr的口头禅了吗？”Charles用手臂遮住眼睛嘲讽道，他不愿让对方看到自己懦弱的样子。　　  
　　“我只是担心失去你，Charles。”Erik叹了口气，蹲在Charles床前说出他不愿提起的往事，“在那个世界你曾经喜欢过Moira。”  
　　而床上的Charles只是沉默了一会儿，开口说，“所以你觉得我也会忽然喜欢上这个第一次见面的女人？”  
　　“这很愚蠢，我知道。”Erik早就明白Moira从不是他和Charles之间的问题，但是那时候已经大错铸成，再也回不了头。  
　　“噢，我们非要为每一次的争吵互相道歉吗？”Charles拿下手臂，眼中已经没有了泪水，他和Erik就这样陷入了一个怪圈，不断地为过去争吵，然后为现在道歉。“Erik你不需要跟我道歉，我从来都不是你的责任...即使你标记了我。”  
　　“Charles，不...”Erik有种不好的预感，他紧张地想要阻止对方接下来的话语。  
　　“我们应该各自冷静一下，Erik，”Charles忧伤地望着那个不久前还给予着自己温暖的男人说，他们不能再忽视这个横在他们之间的问题，尤其是在Charles发现即使自己妥协也无法换来真正的平静之后。“不管是为了过去，还是为了我们的未来。”


	16. Chapter 16

　　16.  
　　暂时分开的两人为了稳定大家的情绪，并没有把这件事公开，而没有搬出房间的Erik也只好每晚睡到Charles卧室的沙发上。他们两个都很理智，没有将感情和事业混为一谈，在Hank组装好cerebro后便开始积极寻找其他的变种人，尤其是未成年还没有形成自我意识的变种小孩。  
　　“别瞒着我，Charles，我能看得出来。”但是，Charles却骗不了自己的妹妹，他被拉进书房，Raven一脸严肃地问。“是Erik那个家伙又欺负你了吗，因为Moira的事。”  
　　　读心者摇头否认，见瞒不过去只好对Raven说了实话，“我们暂时地分开了，因为一些事。”  
　　“你们非得这么折腾吗？”Raven无奈地叹气说，所有人都被两人给骗到了，Hank还跟自己说很羡慕她的哥哥，“大家都以为你们的关系很甜蜜。”  
　　“很多事都不能尽如人意，亲爱的。”Charles垂眸，弯了弯嘴角，。  
　　不知过了多久，结束一天寻人工作的Charles终于可以取下头上那副沉重的头盔，疲惫地揉了揉额头，或许是异能使用太多，最近他的精神越来越差，站在一旁的Erik露出担心的神情想要去扶他，却被Charles不着痕迹地避开。  
　　“太好了，Charles，这次你又找到了五个人，我这就去把地址交给Azazel和Emma。”Hank没有发现两人的僵持，一脸兴奋地拿着名单说。  
　　“等等。”Erik拿过打出的名单，看到了一个熟悉的名字，他挑眉转头看向Charles，“或许这个人应该我们亲自去。”  
　　“Logan？”Charles也喊走了过来，有些惊讶地读出这个名字。  
　　Erik忽然有些怀念那个像钢铁一样坚强的男人还有他那强大的自愈能力，在那个世界自己最后的那几年，这个男人偶尔会来看望Erik，然后和他聊天下棋，谁也想不到当年两个斗得死去活来的敌人到最后会心平气和地坐在一起。  
　　“或许是我们都失去了一切。”当Erik问Logan为什么来这里时，Logan只是苦笑着说了一句，然后老人没有再提起这个话题。  
　　在Erik去世前的一晚，Logan仿佛有感应似得又来到疗养院，尽管他的两鬓已经霜白，但比起Magneto和professor Xavier来说，岁月在他身上的弥留根本不算什么，Logan悲伤地望着已经有些昏沉的Erik，将Charles一直保留的一个小盒子放在他的手里。  
　　“抱歉...我很自私地将它扣了下来。”  
　　Erik打开盒子，看到了里面的硬币，那个刺穿shaw，同时也刺穿Charles大脑的硬币，那是他偷偷放在Charles口袋里的东西，而从硬币的光滑程度可以看出Charles对自己的思念。  
　　“谢谢你。”Magneto从不对人道谢，但在最后这一刻，他又变回了曾经的Erik...  
　　是Logan给予了他最后一段平静的时光，而老人也不想吝啬这一句感谢。  
　　“他会是个可靠的朋友。”Erik第一次用如此肯定的语气评价一个人，知道原因的Charles点了点头，两人把另外两个地址给了Emma和Azazel，而他们则专程去找Logan。  
　　走到那个熟悉的酒吧前，Charles转头看了一眼身旁的Erik笑着问。  
　　“你说他会说那句话吗？”  
　　“如果是Logan的话，那么，他会的。”Erik摇了摇头，无奈地说。　　  
　　于是两人抱着挨骂的心态走了进去，他们走到吧台前那个穿着黑色衬衣身材强壮的男人两边，对方抽着雪茄，一副生人勿进的样子。  
　　“你好，我是Charles Xavier。”  
　　“我是Erik Lehnsherr。”  
　　“Go fu——”对方不耐烦地开口，随即被读心者控制噎下了那句脏话。  
　　“很抱歉，我不太喜欢听到一些不好的话。”Charles和Erik相视一笑，随即强行把Logan带离了酒吧。  
　　Logan坐在旅馆的房间里，试着挣脱身上禁锢自己的钢条，失败几次后愤怒地盯着这两个绑架犯。  
　　“你们到底想干什么？！”  
　　“只是想请你去我们学校工作。”Charles接过Erik递来的咖啡，微笑着说。  
　　“你在开玩笑吗？我？学校？”Logan好笑地望着一脸认真的Charles，然后明白对方并不是在开玩笑。“听着，我不管你们有什么目的，我的答案只有一个，那就是，no！”  
　　“Logan，我知道你现在在为这里的黑帮头子做事，但那真的是你想要的生活吗？”Charles平静地直视着对方，他刚刚只是控制住Logan的行为，却没有看他的记忆。“我们的能力应该用在更好的地方，你也可以成为更好的人。”  
　　“噢，不要像个老头子一样教训我！”Logan放弃挣扎地背靠在椅子上冷笑道，他不明白这个男人凭什么来干涉自己的生活，更好的人，呵呵，他早就已经烂到骨子里了。  
　　“你不应该放弃自己，我的朋友。”Charles叹了口气，没有在意对方尖酸的话语，他用眼神看向一旁的Erik，对方心领神会地解开了Logan身上的钢条，落在地上的金属随即又变成了它们原本的样子——房间里的各种摆设。  
　　“你可以离开，但是请考虑一下我的话。”  
　　“我觉得，我们会成为很好的朋友，Logan。”  
　　Charles站起来将学校的地址放在桌上，然后和Erik离开了房间，急着寻觅其他变种人的他们不能为一个人停留太久，即使对方是他们非常想要的伙伴。过了一会儿，Logan走了过去，烦躁地将纸条塞进自己的口袋里，他需要时间去思考那个男人的话。  
　　走出旅馆的Charles觉得有些难受，这种症状已经持续了一周，读过omega相关书籍的Charles很清楚自己这些症状代表了什么。但他没有告诉任何人，连一个房间的Erik也没有察觉。  
　　“Charles，你怎么了？”Erik扶住差点跌倒的青年，担心地问道。  
　　“我有些事要做，Erik，你先回去吧。”Charles避开对方的眼神说。　　  
　　“你有什么事在瞒着我，Charles？”Erik眼睛里闪过一丝受伤，他不喜欢被人隐瞒的感觉，尤其是Charles，他的Omega。“我是你的Alpha，你应该相信我。”  
　　“我相信你，Erik，但是...啊！”Charles刚想解释却感到小腹一阵难以忍受的剧痛，要不是Erik的支撑，他差点痛晕在地上。  
　　“Charles！！”  
　　“医院...送我去医院，Erik！”有些恐慌的Omega捂住自己的肚子，对抓紧他的Alpha痛苦地喊道。


	17. Chapter 17

　　　　　17.  
　　谁也不知道在那一个世界，Erik曾和集中营时认识的女孩组成过家庭，他尝试过普通人的生活，但很快便被现实打碎了这个希望。  
　　当Erik抱着死去的女儿杀死那些凶手，而他的妻子因此而惧怕地离开他后，Erik便把余生都放在追杀Shaw和那些残余的纳粹上，就这样过了好几年直到他遇见Charles，这段记忆被他埋藏在心底的最深处，连读心者也没有发现这段记忆。  
　　“胚胎的情况不太稳定...你们要做好心理准备。”大夫有些遗憾地说出这个残酷的事实，Charles在到达医院后便陷入了持久的昏迷，Erik有些庆幸他不用听到这个可怕的情况。  
　　单人病房里只剩下他们两人，紧紧地握着那双好久没有触碰过的手，Erik从未想过这样的情况——Charles肚子里居然怀了自己的孩子，被隐瞒的Alpha虽然有些生气，但更担心的是对方的身体和知道真相后的绝望。　  
　　“Charles怎么样了？”Raven在接到Erik电话后便让Azazel把她送到医院，当推门闯进来却看见病床上昏迷不醒的兄长时，她还是忍不住拽起Erik给了他一拳，随Raven一起来的Hank急忙拦住她。  
　　“Raven，冷静！现在最重要的是Charles！”  
　　“我不想见到你！出去！”深吸一口气，Raven冷冷地对那个被打后仍紧拉着自己哥哥手不放的家伙说。  
　　“我是他的Alpha。”Erik的视线一直没有离开过床上的男人。  
　　“你竟然敢说这句话！”Raven又想冲过去，而Hank只能拼命地搂住她的腰。“你知道Charles这段时间有多痛苦吗？这就是你想给予他的东西？！”　　　　　　　　  
　　“你应该想清楚自己到底想要的是什么，Erik。”Hank从Raven那里知道了他们的纠结，在他看来，明明相爱的两人何苦这样互相折磨。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　Erik沉默一会放开了Charles的手，然后落寞地走出了房间，Raven坐到Charles的床边，不了解情况的Hank只好去Charles的主治医生那里询问。  
　　“我个人建议最好尽快做手术。”刚刚在那个可怕的男人面前医生不敢说出这话，但这的确是最有效的方法，不管是对大人还是那个可能即将失去生命力的胚胎。  
　　“孩子确定保不住了吗？”Hank很难过，他明白一个Omega失去自己孩子会有多绝望。  
　　“虽然还有生命迹象，但是...”医生叹息地摇了摇头，Hank心里一沉。  
　　他失望地走出房间，却发现不知呆立在门口的Erik，对方眼中显而易见的痛苦让Hank失去了责备他的力气。  
　　“...医生的意思是还有希望，你不要太难过。”他纠结了一下还是决定先安慰这个男人。  
　　“Raven说的没错，我真的是个混蛋。”Erik苦笑着摇头，在Hank担心的目光下离开。  
　　Charles是在一阵疼痛中醒来，他第一反应便是恐慌地捂住自己的肚子，身旁的Raven急忙安慰他孩子还在之后Charles才放下心，他环顾四周，有些在意那个消失的身影，事实上，他半睡半醒间感受到了Erik握住自己手的力气，但那一瞬间太短暂，快的让Charles怀疑那只是个梦境。  
　　“我把他赶走了。”Raven知道他想问的是谁，抿了抿嘴回答。  
　　“Raven，这件事是我的错，”Charles说，“Erik并不知道孩子的事。”  
　　“可是他没有保护好你！”Raven有些难受，年轻的女孩不明白为什么哥哥会如此维护一个总是伤害他的人。  
　　“他做到了。”Charles叹了口气，他仍然记得Erik当时抱着自己赶到医院时身体传来的颤抖——他在恐惧，因为怀里奄奄一息的Omega。  
　　Hank走了进来，Charles看得出他的脸色不太好，不安地将手放在小腹上。  
　　“Charles，医生说...胚胎的生命迹象很薄弱。”过了一会儿，Hank还是抬起头坦然地说出事实，Raven倒吸了口气，紧张地看向床上的Charles。  
　　“...Erik知道了吗？”Charles的脸色一白，直觉地捂住还很平坦的腹部问。  
　　“是的，他听到了，在门外。”毕竟和Erik相处过一段时间，Hank在Raven拼命使眼色的情况下仍然没有隐瞒Charles，“...他的样子有些让人担心。”  
　　“谢谢你，Hank。”Charles扯了扯嘴角，想要露出一抹并不在意的微笑，可是很明显地失败了，屋里的两个人脸上明显的担忧让他无言以对。  
　　“医生建议做手术...Charles我知道这个方法很残忍，但是——”  
　　床上的青年打断Hank的话，坚定地摇了摇头说，“我绝对不会放弃它的。”  
　　“Charles！！”尽管是个Alpha，Raven也很清楚这种不稳定胚胎会对Omega身体造成多大的损害。  
　　“医生只是说希望很小不是吗？”Charles苍白的脸上带着温柔的微笑，总有人会让你变得无坚不摧，而他现在的所有力量都源自于这个小家伙，“这是我和Erik的孩子，我们应该相信它！”　　　　　　　　　　  
　　为了稳定胚胎，Charles必须每天注射特殊的针剂来供给。这是一个痛苦的过程，药物的反应几乎让Omega食不下咽，而Raven在见识到自己兄长异于常人的坚持后也只能默默地支持他的决定，和Hank想着法子弄一些容易消化的食物给Charles吃。  
　　就在Raven后悔地忍不住要亲自去把那个混蛋抓回来时，Erik终于出现在病房里，好几天没有回学校的他样子看上去很憔悴。  
　　离开的这几天Erik想了很多事，Charles所担心的事他一清二楚，Erik不是个喜欢逃避问题的人,所以他选择用最快的时间理清一切后再回来见对方。  
　　“进入我的思想。”他站在Charles的病床前恳求道。  
　　读心者看了他很久，发现对方是认真的之后，慢慢伸出手指按在Erik的太阳穴上。　　“噢，Erik...”过了一会儿，Charles深吸一口气，颤抖着想要放下手，却被男人制止。  
　　“Charles，继续。”Erik的样子似乎也不好受，再次面对那些深埋的残忍画面，但他仍然坚持让对方看完一切，那些最真实最狼狈的自己。　　　  
　　“不，够了，Erik。”Charles还是没有坚持下去，他撤回自己的手指，湿润的眼眶早已泛红。  
　　“对不起，Charles，我尽力了...”Erik沮丧地摇头，自己果然还是做不到。  
　　读心者忽然意识到，眼前这个男人其实早已做到了他的承诺，而真正的问题在他的身上,无法正视过去的居然是Charles自己。  
　　“不，Erik，”Charles将眼角的泪水擦掉，难过地握住对方的手，“对不起的是我，我才发现自己居然这么自私和混蛋。”  
　　“Charles，你永远不能这么诋毁自己！”Erik语气坚决地反驳对方，深深地望着那双闪过懊悔和自责的蔚蓝眼眸，“你永远无法想象，在我眼里你有多么好...”


	18. Chapter 18

　　18.  
所以这算是和解了吗？Raven无奈地看着那个在自己哥哥病床前专注地削果皮的男人，身旁的Hank笑着拍了拍她的肩，让对方放松些。  
　　“医生说孩子的状况稳定了很多。”在床上静养了半个月的Charles接过对方手里削好皮的苹果，安慰地摸了摸腹部。“不用再注射营养剂。”  
　　“谢天谢地。”Erik总算松了口气，这半个月他始终陪在Charles身边，却只能看着对方咬牙承受那频繁的药物反应束手无策。  
　　“我说过的，我们应该相信它。”Charles眨了眨他漂亮的眼睛，噢，他居然现在就开始为这个坚强的孩子骄傲了。  
　　这段时间，西切斯特的宅子已经整修完毕，Erik仔细检查了好几遍终于确定没有什么遗漏，他们在地下修了一个秘密基地，后期的安全设施和机器都由Hank设计和改装。所有人都默契地不让这些操心事打扰Charles休息，当一个月后，医生终于肯定Charles可以出院后，他总算脱离了与世隔绝的生活回到西切斯特的家里。  
　　Omega接近两个月的腹部并没有明显的变化，不过Erik仍是一脸过度紧张地陪伴在对方左右。  
　　“Erik，你不是答应Raven去购买家具吗？”房子整修好后，空出来的房间会作为学生们的宿舍和学堂，他们需要尽快去订制需要的床和课桌等等。  
　　Charles无奈地望着不远处丝毫没有出门迹象的男人，虽然很高兴Erik能这么陪着自己，但他可不希望再看到Erik和Raven发生第N次打架事件。虽然Raven是他的妹妹，Erik动起手来一点也不含糊，当然Raven下手更狠，让Charles只好放弃劝解这两人。　  
　　“这些事明明可以让Azazel去做...”躲不过去的Erik无奈地回卧室拿上外套走向屋外，他知道这只是Raven对自己整天霸占Charles的不满，天知道为什么那个女人不直接跟Hank求婚，所有人都看得出她对Hank的在意，真是个别扭的家伙。  
　　“嘿，不要说我妹的闲话，Erik。还有你忘了，Azazel和Angel去新奥尔良接新找到的变种人了吗？”脑子里Charles慵懒的警告响起，出院后的Charles一改往日积极出去寻找变种人的作风，安分地待在家里和Hank研究学校将来的事务，连cerebro都是他指导Emma完成寻找的任务，Erik知道他是担心上一次的意外再发生。  
　　走到门口，男人看见早已坐到副驾驶位置的Charles，有些惊讶。  
　　“Charles？”  
　　“我只是想出门透透气。”嘴硬的读心者脸上露出不自然的红晕。   
　　Erik原本下沉的嘴角又重新上扬，理智地没有揭穿对方的心思，毕竟两个人的旅程要比他独自前往要有趣得多。  
　　他们来到镇上的家具厂，订制好需要的东西后，两人没有打算立刻回去。Erik将车停在路边，陪同Charles走在小镇喧闹的街道上，在医院和家里待了两个月的Charles情绪很高，脸上始终带着迷人的笑容。  
　　“你可以多出来走走，有我陪着你。”Erik说，他很喜欢Charles现在的样子，平静而快乐。这样的话，出门对他来说也不那么令人厌恶了。  
　 “我们还有很多事要做呢。”Charles微笑着摇摇头，“总不能一直让孩子们在外面奔波。”  
　　“只有在你眼里，他们还是孩子。”Erik撇了撇嘴，他可不认为那群满肚子坏水的小恶魔还是孩子，特别是他们都对Emma言听计从之后。  
　　“如果你友好点，我想他们会更喜欢你的。”Charles可不认为其他人讨厌Erik，正好相反，或许在大家心里，严肃认真的Erik比自己更让人信服。  
　　Erik为难地皱了皱眉，他已经习惯在除了Charles之外的人面前保持冷淡的态度。  
　　“好吧，这件事以后再说，我想去镇上的书店逛逛，待在家里总得有些消遣。”Charles决定放弃这个话题，两人走向镇子中心的商业区，Charles和书店的老板很熟，和对方友好地打个招呼后便向自己熟悉的书架区寻去，Erik不是很感兴趣，便到门外站着等他。  
　　“Erik，我还需要一点时间，你可以先四处逛逛。”Charles在他的脑子里说。  
　　“没关系...好吧，我一会就回来。”Erik好像发现了什么感兴趣的东西，本想拒绝的话又吞了回去，Charles也没有太在意——他激动地发现了好几本寻觅很久的书籍。  
　　但是当Charles买完想买的书，等了好一会儿Erik也没有回来时，他只好用精神力去寻找对方，最后终于在镇子的一个店铺前发现男人的身影。噢，那不是...  
　　Erik心满意足地将买到的东西放进大衣口袋，有些担心Charles久等的他加快速度往回赶，果然看到了提着一袋沉重的书本站在门外的青年。  
　　“抱歉...我刚刚买了些东西...没注意到时间。”Erik很自然地接过对方手里的袋子，他的呼吸因为刚刚的剧烈奔跑还有些急促。  
　　“没关系...你不用着急的。”Charles站在原地耐心地等待Erik平复呼吸，目光情不自禁地向他的大衣口袋投去。  
“...所以，你知道我买了什么。”注意到的Erik顿时明白读心者一定用异能寻找过自己，脸上第一次露出尴尬的神色，他绝不承认那是脸红！  
　　Charles望着对方，有些紧张地舔了舔鲜红的嘴唇，结结巴巴地说，“...我...我好像破坏了你的惊喜。”  
　　“...如果能令你开心的话，那就是最大的惊喜了。”Erik局促地将放在口袋里的盒子拿了出来，在对方的面前缓缓打开，里面是一对外表相同样式古朴的金戒。  
　　“噢...Erik，你...”Charles睁大眼睛，即使自认为做好足够心理准备，他仍然被此刻的画面震撼到了，“老天...我不知道自己应该说些什么。”  
　　“你知道，这实在不是个适合求婚的地方...”Erik苦笑，他可从没想到在人来人往的街道上做这件事，但已经骑虎难下的他只能硬着头皮继续下去。  
　　“你只需要告诉我你是怎样想的，Charles...你愿意吗？”这个强大的男人从未像现在这样紧张，如果不是之前看到了一对男女求婚成功的场景，Erik绝不会想到做出如此疯狂的事。  
　　“不要把我当成个别扭的女孩，该死的！”看出对方有些犹豫是否要下跪的表情，尽管怀着孩子，Charles也无法再控制自己激动的情绪，他拿过其中一枚戒指略显粗鲁地套上自己的手指，无声地给出了自己的答案。  
　　　Erik愣了一下，随即也迅速地将另一枚戒指戴上，他的脸上露出能吓死人的笑容。Charles似乎能感觉到路人投来的疑惑目光，脸红的他只好扯着Erik快步离开这个简陋而混乱的求婚地。  
　　　在很多年以后，两人会经常因为这件事而取笑慌张逃跑的对方，但无论如何，那片建筑那条街道那些人群，都构成了一幅他们永远无法忘记的图画，而它的名字叫做幸福。　  
　　19.


	19. Chapter 19

19.  
　　“结婚？！”城堡里的一声巨响，让乖乖吃蛋糕的Sean吓得差点被噎死，在身旁Alex熟练的拍背递水后好不容易才缓过气来的他不满地望向始作俑者，那个面露凶光的蓝皮肤女人...算了，惹不起。  
　　“咳咳，Raven你要冷静...”Charles试图安抚炸毛的妹妹，却因为对方一个凶残的瞪眼又乖乖地缩回自己Alpha身边，唔，他只是不希望吓到小孩，一定是这样。  
　　“你真行啊，Erik！”Raven转头对那个一脸淡定的Erik·笑成傻帽·lehnsherr吼道，“我让你去订制家具！不是让你去订制戒指求婚！”  
　　Emma和Azazel还没有回来，Alex和Sean都还处于状况外，Angel则是一脸与我无关地翻看着Raven定的杂志，只有一直站在Raven身边的Hank给予着无声的支持。  
　　“抱歉，亲爱的，我并不想伤害你。”Charles有些担心地望着她，他没想到这件事对Raven有这么大的影响。一旁的Erik没有如往常那样和Raven针锋相对，而是轻柔地按摩着Charles酸楚的腰部，这是omega怀孩子后才会出现的症状。  
　　“我需要冷静一下...”Raven叹了口气，转身走出大厅，Hank和Charles对视一眼，在对方鼓励的眼神下追了出去。其他三人见没什么事便自觉地回卧室去了，偌大的客厅顿时只剩下Erik和Charles两人。  
　　“她会没事的。”Erik一边继续手上的动作，一边安慰自己有些低落的Omega，对方没有说话只是点点头，叹了口气背靠在他的胸前。　  
　　“她只是担心我会再次伤害你，我明白。”  
　　“Erik...”Charles脸上露出一丝担忧。  
　　Erik微笑表示自己并不介意，他把Charles送回卧室，“放心我会找她好好谈谈。”  
　　躺到床上的青年握住他要离开的手，孕期的omega对安全感的需求会比以往更加急切，他们需要在自己alpha的陪伴下才能入睡，Charles也不例外。  
　　“我只是去给你热牛奶。”这已经成为Erik每晚必做的事情，而且他非常乐此不疲。  
　　Charles羞涩地收回手，噢，他也不知道自己怎么会像个女孩一样患得患失，这难道是omega怀孕后的通病？  
　　等到Erik将牛奶端回房间时，Charles正在看新买的书籍，灯光下的青年散发着一股平和安宁的气息，Erik发现这便是他最想看到的画面，不管是曾经还是现在。  
　　这个男人是他永远的归宿。  
　　Charles抬头便看到门边红着眼眶发呆的男人，不用能力便能猜到对方在想什么的读心者微微一笑，放下手中的书向对方伸出手。  
　　“你再不过来牛奶都要凉了，亲爱的。”对方戏谑的语气让Erik尴尬地目光游移了一下。  
　　Charles接过那杯温度适中的牛奶，一点一点地喝光，最后在对方有些炙热的目光下故意舔了舔湿润的红唇。  
　　“你是在折磨我，Charles。”Erik无奈地呻吟道，虽然这是种甜蜜的折磨。  
　　“事实上我很乐意替你解决烦恼，我的朋友。”Charles微笑摩挲着指节上的戒指，调皮地眨着无辜的眼睛。  
　　“不行，Charles。”erik的喉结可疑地滚动了一下，很艰难地维持着岌岌可危的原则。“这也许会伤到...”  
　　把杯子放到床头的矮柜上，Charles拍了拍身旁空出的一大部分床位，用十分正直的语气说，“别想歪了，Erik，我只是想帮你疏通一下紧张的神经而已。”  
　　好吧，Erik摸了摸鼻子只好妥协地躺到那一半床闭上双眼，他感觉到Charles细致的手指划过他的脸停在两边的太阳穴上，然后是轻柔地按摩，这个动作很有效，Erik感觉自己紧绷的神经都松弛了下来。  
　　“舒服吗？”Charles慵懒的口音在他的上方响起，Erik想睁开眼睛却发现对方将他控制住了，噢，他就不应该相信一个想要恶作剧的读心者。  
　　“Charles，拜托，放开我。”他是不是应该后悔把头盔丢进储藏室。  
　　“相信我，Erik。”想到一会自己会做的事，Charles红着脸抿了抿嘴，他缓缓地解开Erik腰上的皮带，顺利地拉开裤链，那呼之欲出的坚挺让他不禁轻笑了声。  
　　“Charles！”尴尬的生理反应让Erik有些恼羞成怒。  
　　“抱歉，亲爱的，我的意思是你真敏感。”顺利地脱掉对方的裤子和内裤，Charles紧张地呼了口气，手指轻轻地触碰那因自己而激动的勃起，然后双手握住，轻柔地上下抚弄。  
　　“...Charles...让我睁开眼睛...”Erik喘息着说，他真想看看此刻自己omega的模样。  
　　“还没到时候，耐心，我的朋友。”Erik买的戒指没有镶钻，Charles也就没有取下来，而金属异样的触感使得Erik分外敏感。  
　　alpha的Y茎非常大，让Charles握得有些吃力，而且半点没有要释放的样子，看着Erik因为欲望而有些难受的神情，Charles眨了眨眼，终于低下头慢慢地含住那抹硬挺。  
　　“噢！上帝!Charles！”得以睁开眼睛的Erik吃惊地看着那个埋首在自己腹部下方的男人，他看不清对方此刻的表情，只能感受那一波又一波巨大的快感袭击他的脑子，而Charles的意识也慢慢和他连接在了一起。  
　　“唔...”感受着相同快感的读心者努力地吞咽着嘴里的粗大肉块，他的脸上布满了欲望的红晕，双手也没有停止地抚弄含不进去的那部分。  
　　“哈啊...Charles...啊哈...”Erik无法动弹地接受着对方的服务，最后在对方的口腔中痉挛着释放了那份浓稠的浊液。  
　　“咳咳！”Charles吐出已经软下去的海绵体，有些红肿的嘴角缓缓地流出一丝乳白色的液体。  
　　Erik喘息着平复那难忘的高潮，同时发现对方解除了对他的控制。  
　　“还满意我的服务吗？”抹了抹脸上的汗水，Charles有些疲惫地躺到Erik身旁，用小孩渴望得到奖励的语气说。  
　　“非常满意，亲爱的。”Erik伸手将对方抱到怀里，吻了吻他的头发微笑。  
　　“那就睡觉吧，明天我去跟Raven谈谈。”Charles并不想什么事都依靠他的alpha，他自信能处理好与妹妹的问题。  
　　“等等。”Erik阻止了他要关灯的动作，脸上露出一抹在Charles看来十分危险的笑容。“不能我一个人享受到服务，不是吗？”  
　　“不用了唔——”Charles刚想拒绝，却被对方用力却不失温柔地吻住了嘴唇。  
　　夜，还如此漫长。  
　　  
　　就在两人以为这只是小女生正常发脾气的第二天，Raven和Hank从庄园消失了，或许昨晚两人便离开了这里。  
　　“我早该想到作为一个Alpha，Raven不可能一晚上就想通这件事。”Charles强忍着腹部不适要去cerebro寻找两人。  
　　“冷静点，Charles，他们都不是小孩子，”紧皱着眉的Erik不得不阻止他逞强的omega，“而且你现在的身体根本不可能支撑得了cerebro。”  
　　Charles抚摸着还没显怀的肚子，胃部不断上涌的那股恶心感让他脸色煞白，Erik说得对，他必须先考虑这个好不容易保住的孩子。  
　　“我给Emma打电话。”Erik见Charles冷静下来，便立刻去联系在外的两人，事实上他并不担心Raven离开Charles之后的生活，但为了让怀着孩子的Charles安心，他不得不去处理这些事。  
　　联系完Emma后，Erik回到卧室，只见Charles正靠着蓬松的枕头上发呆，蔚蓝色的眼睛里充满了忧郁和不安。  
　　“Emma他们下午就能回来。”他将对方揽到怀里，此刻的Charles异常的脆弱让他很担心。  
　　“Erik，我是不是太忽视Raven了？”自从怀了孩子后，Charles把所有的精力都放在了他和Erik身上，他以为有了Hank，便可以安心放手。  
　 “不，或许是她一时间无法接受这个事实，你做的很好，Charles。”Erik不希望对方陷入自责只能不断安抚他，他的耐心只有在这个男人身上永远都用不完。　  
　　“你需要好好休息，把一切都交给你的alpha。”  
　　感受着Erik身上传来的那股安心而放松的气息，Charles疲惫地点了点头，除了他，自己还能相信谁呢。  
　　  
　　下午，Emma和Azazel带着几个孩子回到了Xavier庄园。  
　　“我们在这次寻人过程中听到了些不太好的消息。”坐在沙发上的Emma难得一脸严肃，看得出情况并不乐观，“除了我们之外还有一股势力也在收揽变种人。”  
　　“打听到对方是什么人了吗？”Erik有种不好的预感，虽然这个想法过于不可思议。  
　　“那个组织的首领叫Shaw Sebastian，他们的目的是为了建立一个变种人为主的国家。”Emma皱着眉说。  
　　“现在变种人已经获得和人类一样的权利，为什么他还要这么做？”此时，Charles站在门口，被孕期反应折腾的有些虚弱的青年丝毫没有减弱他的正义感。  
　　Erik叹了口气，将他扶到沙发上坐好，Charles永远不会明白欲望和贪婪会让人做出多么疯狂的事。  
　　“我们需要跟他谈谈。”Emma说，“对方的势力比我们要大得多，而且非常不折手段。”  
　　“让我想想，另外Emma我们需要你用cerebro寻找Hank和Raven。”  
　　“我知道了。”实际上不用Erik说，Emma也会去做，她和Raven已经成为了很好的闺蜜。  
　　搜寻结果并不理想，甚至是个坏消息。  
　　“他们加入了地狱火。”摘下感应头盔的心灵感应者表情凝重。  
　　“什么？！”Charles只觉两腿发软，还好身边的alpha眼疾手快地扶住他。  
　　“Charles，你要冷静。”  
　　“我必须去找她，Erik，马上！”Charles恳求道，而他也知道对方永远不会拒绝。  
　　　“好，我陪你去。”


	20. Chapter 20

Emma根据cerebro找到了地狱火组织的据点，并且联系到Hank，从他口中得知两人并不是自愿加入这个组织而是被强行带走的。  
　　留下Alex和Sean几人在家中保护他们从各地带回的变种人孩子后，Charles他们四人由Azazel带去了纽约市郊的一个守卫森严的大宅，四周都有变种人守卫巡逻，从众人紧绷的神情中看得出Shaw还是如从前那样的专制和残暴。  
　　“我和Emma进去将Raven他们带出来。”Erik看向脸色不太好的青年，眼神温柔而担忧，“别担心，我们很快回来。”  
　　Charles抿了抿嘴点头同意，他现在的身体只会成为他们的拖累，Azazel则主动要求留下来保护Charles。  
　　“对不起...”  
　　“什么？唔——”但是就在Erik两人离开不久，没有防备的心灵感应者就被他的同伴用喷了药物的毛巾捂住了鼻腔，在昏迷前他感知到对方深切的愧疚感。  
　　噢，这是个陷阱，Erik！Charles无力地捂住肚子倒在地上，陷入一片黑暗的世界。  
　　Erik跟着Emma运用心灵控制悄无声息地潜进了这栋宅子,却发现里面的防卫竟然非常松懈，他们也没有找到Raven和Hank。  
　　“这里不太对劲，Erik。”Emma用精神力扫描了四周，没有感应到任何变种人，她的脸色顿时变得很难看。  
　　“糟了！”两人对视一眼，看懂彼此眼中的猜测和恐惧，当他们赶回原来的地方时，已经不见了Azazel和Charles的踪影。  
　　“...Azazel是地狱火的人。”Erik愤怒地将那些用来迷惑他们的巡逻者用铁条吊到树上，双手紧握成拳地说。  
　　“你要冷静，Erik，我们需要赶回西切斯特，或许这就是Shaw的计划——声东击西地毁掉我们的一切。”作为一名读心者，Emma比常人能更快地调整好自己的情绪，理清思路分析道。  
　　Erik深吸一口气，努力将心里的不安和恐惧压下，同时对那个阴魂不散的Shaw的仇恨又开始在心头蔓延，上帝保佑，请不要再一次夺走他最重要的人。  
　　所幸，Emma太过紧张，又或者是Shaw根本没把这些弱小的变种小孩放在眼里，当他们回到西切斯特时，庄园仍一切如常，Emma不顾奔波的劳累，马上使用cerebro开始寻找Charles的行踪。  
　　“Charles应该处在昏迷中...我联系不到他，连Hank和Raven也是。”她找了很久，直到觉得自己的脑袋都要爆炸了才不得不取下头盔，但结果并不如人意。  
　　“Shaw的目的是Charles。”Erik皱眉，是自己太大意将Azazel带回西切斯特，却忘了对方在上一世和Shaw的牵绊。  
　　“不，我觉得他的目的不仅仅是Charles。”Emma有些不忍，却不得不将这个残忍的猜测告诉Erik，同时看到对方眼中迸发的杀意，“别忘了，作为两个强大变种人的后代，你们俩的子的潜力必然十分惊人。”  
　　“如果Shaw敢碰Charles和我们的孩子一个指头，我一定会让他付出惨重的代价。”  
　　就在两人交谈时，Sean一脸担心地走进来告诉他们一个满身土匪气的变种人突然闯进庄园，说是来找Charles和Erik。  
　　“是Logan。”Erik走出城堡，惊喜地看到靠在一辆黑色摩托边上抽着雪茄的黑发男人。  
　　“我觉得我对你们这份工作挺感兴趣。”Logan想了这段时间后，还是决定接受Charles的邀请来到这里，他疑惑地问道，“你的但爱人呢？”  
　　Erik似乎对对方看出他和Charles的关系有些吃惊，但此刻的情况让他不得不将这些先放到脑后，他一脸严肃地对Logan说。  
　　“很抱歉，Logan，但我们现在很需要你的帮助，Charles被人抓走了。”  
　　“...所以这算是试用期的工作？”Logan撇了撇嘴却没有拒绝。“说吧，小子，到底怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　Charles在一间密闭的房间里醒来，这里除了一张床和角落的坐便器，什么设施都没有，就像个简易的牢笼一样，对方似乎还用了什么屏蔽精神感应的设施，Charles无法使用自己的能力。  
　　“你终于醒了，Xavier先生。”一个男人的声音突然在房间里响起，虚弱的读心者一眼便看到对面墙上的摄影机和扩声器。  
　　“Sebastian先生，这就是地狱火的待客之道？”Charles很平静地坐回床上，不忘将还算柔软的枕头放到自己的腰后。  
　　“哈哈，很抱歉，为了防止你不必要地使用精神力，我不得不用这种方式来和你见面。”对方并没有被Charles的嘲讽而生气。  
　　“你想从我这里得到什么？”读心者不着痕迹地护住自己的肚子问。  
　　“一个属于变种人的世界，Xavier先生，那应该是我们共同的理想。”说起自己理想的Shaw的语气多了几分热情。  
　　“你太高估我了，我只是个普通的心灵感应者。”Charles冷冷地拒绝道，他很喜欢现在的世界，人类和变种人和平相处的局面不需要改变。  
　　“可你肚子里的孩子一定会成为最强大的变种人。”  
　　“你要是敢打他的主意，我会跟你拼命！”知道对方的打算后，Charles瞬间失去平静愤怒地吼道。  
　　“别激动，Xavier先生，其实我跟你的Alpha是老相识了。”Shaw的语气中带着一丝惆怅和怀念，“他就像我的孩子一样，尽管背叛了我，我还是希望他能回到我身边，和我一起实现这个梦想。”  
　　“我不明白你的话。”Charles忽然感觉到一阵恐惧的冷意，他很快便意识到这个世界的黑王跟Erik一样拥有着前一世界的记忆，所以才能这样有恃无恐地算计他们。  
　　“别装了，Charles，Erik一定将一切都告诉了你。很”Shaw说，“遗憾，我和他一样都来自那个世界，只不过我比他更早苏醒。”  
　　“现在这个世界已经接受了变种人，为什么你还不满足？”  
　　“Mutant and proud，优胜劣汰是世间不变的定律，在这点上，相信Erik的观点和我一样。”　  
　　“Erik和你不一样，他的本质不是魔鬼。”Charles坚定地反驳道，他相信自己所看到的一切，Erik已经不再是曾经那个满腔仇恨的男人，因为有了自己和孩子，他变成了更好的人。  
　　“我知道，因为你和这个孩子，他变了。”Shaw似乎很清楚Charles的想法，他淡淡地说，“所以，为了找回曾经的Erik，我必须毁掉你们。”  
　　“他会找到我，会不惜一切代价来保护我和我们的孩子。”Charles并没有如对方希望的那样恐惧求饶，尽管身体很虚弱，连能力都被限制在这个狭小的房间里，但他仍然坚定地相信着自己的Alpha。  
　　“因为他是Erik，我无所不能的爱人。”这一刻，Charles脸上不容忽视的坚定和信任连镜头后的Shaw也为之一怔。  
　　Shaw终于明白那个世界的Erik最后为什么能战胜心里的恐惧而打败自己，或许正是因为这个永远不会背弃他的读心者的存在。


	21. Chapter 21

　　21.  
　　 Erik站在落地窗前望着漆黑的室外，一语不发，别墅的大厅里，其他人都沉默地不敢多说一句话，一个月的时间，他们仍然没有任何Charles的消息，就连地狱火也取消了所有在世界各地的招揽活动。  
　　“他在拖时间。”Erik的话语中带着浓浓的杀意，他现在已经猜到Shaw的来历，而对方的野心在这里只怕更加膨胀。  
　　“如果Shaw的目标真是Charles，那我们还有一点时间。”Emma看向那个自Charles被带走后就又戴上头盔的男人，他好像变成了另一个人，越来越冰冷无情。  
　　“Charles不会妥协的，如果真到了那一天...”Erik停下话深吸一口气，不愿也不敢说出那个假设，这对他太残忍。  
　　而此刻的Charles正惊喜地看到房间里的来人。  
　　“Raven！你没事吧？”他起身走到妹妹的面前，对方的样子有些憔悴，但没有什么受伤的痕迹。  
　　“对不起，Charles，都怪我太冲动。”Raven自责地说。  
　　“你是我的亲人，我永远都不会怪你。”Charles露出一抹宽容的微笑并拥抱对方道。  
　　“这里有很多变种人，但大多数都不愿听从Shaw的话推翻这个世界。”Raven悄悄地在他的耳边说，她知道这房间里一定有摄像头，“他们和你一样都被关在这种房间里。”  
　　“Hank还好吗？”Charles皱了皱眉问。  
　　“他...他被带走了，因为Shaw知道他懂得很多技术。”Raven金色的眼睛里浮现出水雾，此时她已经恢复本来的面目，泪水从那蓝色的皮肤缓缓滑落。“但是他是个omega啊，要是在这段时间发情的话...这太可怕了Charles！”  
　　“我会找Shaw谈话，让他给Hank提供抑制剂。”Charles前几天已经注射了Shaw提供的Omega抑制剂，至少在这方面，Shaw没有丧心病狂地威胁他。  
　　“你的肚子有些变化，”Raven擦干眼泪，她明白此刻不是软弱的时候，转而注意到Charles有些明显的小腹，关心地问道。“宝宝还好吗？”  
　　“已经三个月了。”说起肚子里的孩子，Charles脸上的微笑变得更加温柔，这是omega与生俱来的特性，对孩子的无比珍视和注重。“他就要有自己的意识了。”  
　　“如果Erik在孩子出生前还找不到我们怎么办？”女孩有些不安地问道，她大概从Hank的口中明白Charles被抓的原因和Shaw对兄长肚子里孩子的觊觎。  
　　“...我不知道，Raven，”Charles收敛起笑容抿住嘴，眼中闪过一丝黯然和决绝，“但我绝不会让孩子落到那个男人的手里。”  
　　  
　　从实验室里出来的Hank看到Azazel时瞬间握紧双拳，愤怒让他的外形发生了变化，他想扑向对方，却被身边的看守抓住，打了一针虚弱药剂。  
　　“你这个叛徒！”被制服的野兽对那个一脸漠然的男人骂道。  
　　“不，Hank，没有背叛，”Azazel握住走到自己身旁的黑发男人的手，对Hank说，“...因为我从没有说过要与你们为伍。”  
　　“Azazel，我们该回家了。”他身旁的男性omega温柔地靠在他的身旁微笑，Hank敏感地发现对方的神情带着一丝奇怪的迷茫。  
　　“好的，Riptide，我们回家。”红脸的男人微笑着拉住对方的手，语气里带着小心翼翼的温柔。  
　　Hank看着两人消失，他被带回牢房，看守将Shaw吩咐的抑制剂交给他便离开了。  
　　“Hank？”Raven就住在他的隔壁，两人靠着一道不算太厚的墙说话，女性alpha听到隔壁的动静便知道Hank回来了，她惊喜地敲了敲床边的墙喊道。  
　　“Raven，我没事。”Hank一边打下抑制剂，一边安慰对方道。  
　　“我很担心你，”Raven有些羞涩，其实她和Hank都互相有了感情，却一直没有确认彼此的心意，而这一次她决定向对方表白自己的感情，“我很想保护你，Hank。”  
　　“Raven，尽管我只是个omega，但你是我最想要保护的人。”隔壁的男性omega也终于放下自己的矜持回应了女孩的感情，尽管他们没有在一起，即使被这道冰冷的墙壁隔离开，两人依然能共享那一份温馨和甜蜜。  
　　“我见到Charles了，Hank，你的猜测果然是对的。”过了一会儿，Raven轻轻地说。“我很担心他会做出傻事。”  
　　“...如果是Charles的话，我想那个可能性很大。”Hank毛茸茸的脸上露出一丝愁容，所有人都知道Charles对这个世界的感情会让他毫不犹豫地放弃一切去守卫它。  
　　“那时候Erik一定会疯掉，我简直无法想象那个场景。”Raven甚至不敢去想那个男人会做出怎样疯狂的事。  
　　“我刚刚看到Azazel了。”Hank说，“他身边有个omega，两人感情很好的样子。”  
　　“那个混蛋...”Raven忘不了就是那个人把自己和Hank带到这里，然后又害了Charles。  
　　“他的omega状态有些不对...”Hank皱眉，一向细心的他总觉得对方刚刚的出现像是要告诉自己什么。  
　　“你是说他被Shaw威胁了？”  
　　“我不知道，现在我们能做的只有等待。”男孩将自己野兽一样的爪子轻轻地按在墙上叹息道。  
　　  
　　Charles最终还是亲眼见到了Shaw，对方带着一个和Erik相似的头盔，样貌和Erik脑子里的形象没有太大变化，魔鬼到了另一个世界也不会改变他的残忍和野心，读心者没有被打入虚弱剂，他想对方大概是担心药剂会影响到肚子里的孩子。  
　　“看样子你的孩子很体贴。”Shaw看着肚子明显变大了不少的男人，露出满意的微笑。  
　　“你有什么事？”Charles有些不安地护住已经5个月的腹部，实际上。他已经感到有些吃力。这两个月他只能装出若无其事的平静，但他的心里非常担心Erik，对方一定也很着急地想要救出自己吧。  
　　“我只是很想快些见到拥有小Erik基因的孩子。”Shaw的脸上带着一丝深深的怀念，因为那个一步一步变得和自己一样的男孩，“要知道，他是我在那个世界最满意的作品。”  
　　“你休想再伤害Erik！”Charles狠狠地瞪着他，绝不允许对方再次毁掉他爱的人，“因为你，他失去的够多了。”  
　　“不，Charles，你只是在害怕。”Shaw摇了摇头，用一种深刻而清醒的态度对坐在椅子上的读心者说。“你担心Erik变回另一个世界那个背弃Charles的人。”  
　　“你怎么知道这些事？”  
　　“我身边有个可爱的小姑娘，她拥有和你还有Emma一样的读心能力。”  
　　“Jean...”Charles一瞬间便想到了是谁，Erik噩梦里无数次出现的女人。“你抓了她？”  
　　“我只是告诉她不必隐藏自己，作为一个强大的变种人她可以要求一切。”  
　　“你在误导她，这样只会让她越来越失去方向。”  
　　“噢，Charles，我只是做了跟你一样的事情。”Shaw啧了一声，不耐烦再听读心者的说教，他用一种傲慢而残忍的语气说道。  
　　“听清楚，是你。”  
　　“...你到底...想说什么？”Charles觉得自己好像正要被揭开一个可怕的真相，而那恰恰是他最恐惧的事。


	22. Chapter 22

　　22.  
　　“...你到底...想说什么？”Charles觉得自己好像正要被揭开一个可怕的真相，而那恰恰是他最恐惧的事。  
　　“Jean在你的脑子里看到了一些有趣的东西，”Shaw笑着说，“我不得不承认很佩服你，Charles，居然能想到用这种方法来报复Erik。”  
　　“我不明白！你在胡说些什么？！”Charles的身体一颤，他忽然不想再听下去。“够了！”  
　　“可怜的小Erik居然还在纠结自己对两个世界的Charles都有了感情，”Shaw显然并不想这么快就放过对方，“他不知道其实你们就是一个人，Charles，哦不，我应该称呼你...professor Xavier.”  
　　“你在撒谎！我不会相信你的！”虽然提醒自己不要听信这个恶魔的任何话，但Charles心里的那股不安和恐惧却越来越明显。  
　　“如果不是因为潜意识里残存的感情，你会那么容易就接受Erik吗？”恶魔一步一步地逼近猎物。  
　　“不是这样的...”Charles的脸色越来越苍白，他无法反驳Shaw的话，是的，自己在和Erik第一次见面时便有种很亲近的感觉，但那时的他还以为只不过是因为共享记忆的缘故。  
　　“你和我们一样，Charles。”  
　　“...”  
　　“你也来自那个世界。”  
　　  
　　西切斯特，Emma摘下cerebro，满是疲倦的脸上终于露出一抹欣喜的微笑。  
　　“有发现？”站在她的身旁的Alex扶住她问。  
　　“我从美国东部一个海岛上感知到一丝微弱的信号，似乎是Hank发出的。”  
　　“这会不会又是个陷阱？”同在屋里的Sean有些担心。  
　　“对于现在的我们来说，即使是陷阱也必须去。”Emma推开Alex的搀扶，休息一会儿便往楼上走去。  
　　Charles的卧室里，Erik正望着那盘未完的棋盘发呆，他看向推门进来的女人，眼中闪过一丝激动。  
　　“现在就出发吗？”Emma问道。  
　　“走吧。”Erik戴上棋盘旁的头盔，同时将一个黑棋挪了个位置，而下一次会是Charles走棋。  
　　  
　　Raven又被带到了Charles的房间，她没想到兄长几个月不见却变成了这个样子。那个倦缩在床角一脸木然的邋遢男人怎么可能是她的Charles！  
　　“天哪，Charles，”她冲到床边，紧张地检查对方身上是否有伤痕，而Charles的神情没有半点变化，Raven恐慌地问道，“告诉我，到底发生了什么事？”  
　　“...Raven。”Charles抬头看向她，带着一丝哽咽的沙哑说，“我再也无法面对Erik。”  
　　他就像个惶恐的失去了方向的孩子，平静和理智都离他而去。  
　　  
　　“你将另一个世界的记忆都强制锁在了盒子里，”那一天，Shaw站在房间的门前转头看向崩溃的读心者说，“就像‘潘多拉魔盒’一样，Charles，你敢打开那个会让你万劫不复的东西吗？”  
　　坐在床上一整天直到深夜，黑暗中没有打开房间灯光的男人活动了下僵硬的身体，过了一会儿慢慢地将手指放在自己的太阳穴上。  
　　他才不相信那个男人的话，只是...只是想要确认一下，Charles对自己说。  
　　慢慢地进入自己意识，男人走在那一个放置着各种箱子的房间，那是他构建的记忆宫殿，每一个读心者都会做一个简单的心灵防御机制，而Jean大概是在他昏迷的时候进入了Charles的意识。  
　　“...是这个吗？”Charles看向角落里那个被一块黑色的丝绸掩盖的物体，他走了过去将上面的黑布拿掉，那是一个浅棕色的盒子，上面有一个小锁，这是记忆被封印的标志。  
　　读心者紧紧地握住手里的东西，过了会儿他的手里出现了一把钥匙，Charles颤抖着将它插入小锁，然后慢慢揭开那个未知的记忆盒子。  
　　一次次的背弃，一次次的对立，最初以为坚定不移的感情只剩下固执的坚持和拉扯，立场是横亘在彼此间永远的伤口。  
　　身体被粉碎前Erik痛苦嘶吼的声音，已经太迟了，我的朋友。  
　　Charles用尽力气转头看向那个已经白发苍苍的老人露出一抹释然的微笑，他们浪费了太多时间去错过，直到再也无法回头。  
　　如果有下一世，他只希望能有一个全新的开始。  
　　当Charles再次从熟悉的房间醒来时，他接收到了这个新的世界的所有信息，然后慢慢地闭上眼睛，将手指放在自己的额头。  
　　将那段深刻而甜蜜，痛苦又绝望的记忆永远地掩埋。  
　　再见了，Erik，噢不，希望永不再见。  
　　  
　　Charles的精神状态越来越差，Raven每天都能来看他却始终不见好转，Hank偷偷设计的信号终于成功发射出去，他们现在必须要做好随时战斗的准备。  
　　“如果你不想告诉我也没关系，但至少要打起精神来，Charles。”她对意志消沉的哥哥说，“别忘了你还有宝宝。”  
　　沉默的男人在听到宝宝的瞬间眼睛亮了下，随即抚摸上那隆起的肚子，只有在这个时候他才有了几分精神。  
　　“我会保护你，哥哥。”就像曾经许下的诺言，女孩握住了那双有些消瘦的手，坚定地保证道，“我不会让任何人伤害你和宝宝。”  
　　她感觉到那双被握住的手微微一颤，然后又恢复了平静。  
　　在回自己房间的路上，Raven看到了一个站在路旁玩耍的红发女孩，对方好奇地盯着她，一种熟悉的感觉让Raven不禁愣了愣便反应过来——那个女孩是读心者，对方正在毫不客气地进入自己的脑子。  
　　“嘿，没有人告诉你这是不礼貌的吗？”Raven停住脚步变成对方的样子说道。  
　　“不礼貌？”女孩的神情有些迷惑，显然她不知道自己的做法有什么不对。  
　　“是的，随意进入别人的脑子，就像个小偷一样。”  
　　“亲爱的，你需要学会控制自己的能力。”  
　　女孩深深地望了Raven一眼便转身跑进身后的房间。Raven好奇地看向屋外的门牌名。  
　　“Jean Grey.”念了一遍这个名字，Raven向自己的房间走去，她没有看见身后房间门微开后伸出的小脑袋。  
　　  
　　Charles再次从频繁的噩梦中醒来，梦中那身体被摧毁的疼痛真实的让他害怕，还有在那个黑暗空旷的脑电波控制室里身后渐渐消失的脚步和关上的铁门都一再地提醒着他自己被抛弃的事实。  
　　“唔...”腹部的一阵突然的疼痛让他皱了皱眉，随即露出一丝淡淡的笑意。“对不起，把你吵醒了。”  
　　对方好像感受到Charles的情绪，疼痛的程度变小了很多，过了一会儿床边柜子上的金属水杯飘到了Charles面前，让男人很是震惊，这个孩子也有控制金属的能力...  
　　“我不会让任何人伤害你。”Charles望向那盏闪烁着红光的监视器，眼中闪过一丝冷意。


	23. Chapter 23

　　23.  
　　一周后，终于确定目的地的Erik等人将飞机停在距离这个海岛不远的海面上，没过多久，穿着一身黑色中山服的Azazel出现在他们的机舱内。  
　　“Shaw让我带你们去岛上。”面对所有人鄙夷的目光，男人面无表情地说。  
　　“谁知道会不会把我们送到牢里...”Sean低声讽刺了一句，随即便被Alex拍了下脑袋。  
　　“没有我，你们上不了岛。”Azazel看向走到自己面前的Erik，“Charles很好。”  
　　“他最好很好。”Erik握住对方的手冷冷地说。  
　　几人牵着手站在一起，过了一会儿他们便传到了岛上。  
　　“欢迎，我的同胞们。”戴上头盔的Shaw牵着Jean出现在他们的面前，他望着Erik微笑，“特别是你，我的孩子。”  
　　“Charles呢？”Erik压抑住内心的杀意问道。  
　　“他很好，但是我现在暂时不能让你们见面。”Shaw摇了摇头。  
　　“你想怎么样？”Erik沉默了一会儿开口道。  
　　“Erik，你应该知道我想要什么，”男人敲了敲自己头上的头盔看向Erik，“你看，我们是如此的相似。”  
　　“我没有你的野心，也不会为了自己的目的去伤害我们的同胞。”  
　　“成功总是需要一些牺牲，”他知道Erik还是走上了和自己一样的路，尽管他的理由比自己要更加冠冕堂皇，“但不可否认我的做法才是最有效的，不是吗？”  
　　“为什么不肯放过我？”Erik想过避开这个男人，但命运还是让对方纠缠上自己。  
　　“因为你会是我最好的接班人，”Shaw叹了口气，用宽容的目光看着他，“你已经杀了我一次，那我们的恩怨也算了了。”  
　　“让我见Charles！”Erik的眼中闪过一丝挣扎和挫败。  
　　“我说了他很安全。”  
　　“那至少放了Raven和Hank。”Emma不愿见两人再纠缠下去，出面打断了这段诡异的对话。  
　　“Emma...”Shaw这才看到穿着白衣的女人，他收回在Erik身上的注意力。  
　　女人冷淡地看了他一眼，便转身回到伙伴身边，这个世界的Emma可不会像另一个世界那样听命于Shaw。  
　　“我会安排他们过来，那么，这算合作达成？”笑容僵了一下，Shaw转头对Erik说。  
　　“...我还有别的选择吗？”Erik冷笑，大家跟着两人走进海岛深处的这栋大型别墅。  
　　  
　　Charles坐在观察室里，漠然地等待医生为他检查腹部的胎动。忽然他察觉到一丝陌生的思想进入这个房间。   
　　“Charles？”  
　　“Emma？！”Charles很惊讶，“你们找到这里了？”  
　　“是的，我和Erik还有Logan他们都来了。”Emma笑了笑安慰道，“现在Erik已经假装答应Shaw的计划拖延时间，我们会尽快救出你的。”  
　　“Erik...还好吗？”虽然知道现在提这个问题非常不合适，但他还是忍不住问了对方。  
　　“哦，Charles，你明知道的...”Emma踌躇了一下回答道，“他很冷静。”  
　　Charles抿了抿嘴，像是松了口气，又好像有些不安地微微垂眸。  
　　“告诉他我很好，还有，不要为了我向Shaw妥协。”  
　　“我会的，”Emma点头，然后温柔地看向他的腹部露出惊喜的微笑，“好几个月不见，长得真快。”  
　　“是啊，真是神奇。”Charles微微弯起嘴角，随即有些担心地看向门外，不知道什么时候站在那里的小女孩。  
　　“Emma...”他在脑子里对伙伴说。  
　　对方没有再说什么便收回了意识，Charles也转头注视着那个有些不知所措的女孩，温柔地用能力沟通对方的意识问道。  
　　“你就是Jean吧？”  
　　“我不会把刚刚的事告诉别人...”女孩捏着自己的衣角看了眼角落的监视器，只好在Charles的脑子里对他解释道，“抱歉之前对你做了不好的事。”  
　　Charles有些惊讶对方的话，他挥了挥手让对方靠近。“我没有想要责怪你，亲爱的。”  
　　“你的妹妹说随便进别人脑子就跟小偷一样，可是他们却总是让我这么做。”Jean是从孤儿院被Shaw发现并带走的，幼小的她还不知道如何判断自己的行为。  
　　Charles摸了摸对方红色的长发微笑，两人此时就好像只是在无声地依偎着，“Raven说得没错，但我们都知道你不是故意的。”  
　　“你的宝宝很强大，”女孩有些好奇又小心翼翼地看向他，“我能摸摸他吗？”  
　　“他？”Charles微微一怔后点了点头，不知为什么他一直没有勇气与孩子的意识相连，但Jean却顺利地接触到宝宝的意识。  
　　“是的，他想让我这么做，”没有被对方拒绝的Jean开心地摸了摸那令她惊奇的存在，褐色的眼眸里闪动着孩童未失的纯真，“真是不可思议，他居然这么快就有自我意识了。”  
　　“Jean,这件事不要告诉Shaw好么？”Charles请求对方道。  
　　“嗯，我明白，”听到Shaw的名字时，Jean的脸上闪过一丝恐惧和厌恶，“他是个坏人。”  
　　“你愿意去我的学校吗，Jean？”Charles想起那些被他们找回来的孩子，如果不是这次的意外，学校应该已经开始正常上课了吧，“那里有很多和你一样的小孩，你可以和他们一起生活。”  
　　“我可以吗？”女孩拼命点头，却又露出一丝羞怯。  
　　“你当然可以。”Charles鼓励道，他看了眼时间，感觉到有人正朝房间走来。“Jean，我们下次再聊，你必须得离开了。”  
　　女孩点点头，便跑出了房间，Charles并不担心对方被发现，Shaw对自认为掌握的人总是比较放松。  
　　捏了捏有点酸痛的腰部，Charles躺到那张观测床上，继续默默地等待。  
　　  
　　“你找到他了吗？”回到房间的Erik握住Emma的手，有点迫不及待地问道。  
　　翻了个白眼，Emma将自己感知到的隐蔽的监视器全找了出来，然后让Alex他们全给拆掉，相信Shaw也不会因此而生气。  
　　“别紧张，Erik，”确认没有威胁后，女人才放心地开口道。  
　　“Charles和孩子都很安全，唔，除了肚子大了不少。”  
　　“6个月很正常。”得到爱人平安的消息后，Erik紧绷的面色终于放松了一些。  
　　“不过他很担心你，”Emma当时没有拆穿对方，而是决定将这个发现告诉Erik，“尽管掩饰得很深，但我看得出Charles的情绪有些异常。”  
　　“Shaw一定对他说了什么，”Erik愤怒地握紧双手，他眼前的铁制水壶瞬间扭曲成一团，“那个混蛋！”  
　　“Charles让你不要为了他向Shaw妥协。”  
　　Erik抿着嘴不说话，Emma只得继续说，“我刚刚离开的时候发现了Shaw身边的那个小读心者。”  
　　“Jean？”Erik脑子里自动浮现出那个红发女人将Charles瞬间摧毁的画面，尽管知道这个世界的Jean Grey没有威胁，但在他的心里对这个女孩总有些抵触。  
　　“对方没有恶意，我想她会成为我们对付Shaw的好帮手。”  
　　“嗯，这件事你去办吧，”Erik点点头，“Shaw不会给我们太多适应的时间。”  
　　众人休息一会儿，交换了些意见后便接到通知，Shaw要见他们。


	24. Chapter 24

　　24.  
　　走进别墅大厅，Erik等人惊喜地发现坐在沙发上的Hank和Raven，两人虽然有些憔悴，但没有受到虐待的痕迹。Erik被单独带进Shaw的办公室，他看到无数台电视屏幕，其中一个屏幕上正出现Charles躺在床上被医生检查身体的画面。  
　　“你们的孩子很健康，”Shaw带着期待的微笑看向紧盯着前方的男人，“而且会比你和Charles更强大。”  
　　“我以为这会是我们合作的约定，”直到镜头里Charles离开那个房间，Erik才舍得转头对Shaw冷冷地说。“别忘了上一次谁才是失败者。”  
　　坐在沙发上的Shaw眼神转冷，他似乎又想起那枚硬币的伤痛。  
　　“但一切前提是你不再让我失望，孩子。”过了一会儿，他才开口道。  
　　Erik坐在Shaw的对面，他现在对这个男人还是很厌恶，但那刻骨的恨意已经在亲手杀死对方后随着时间渐渐沉淀，他被Shaw一手培养长大，尽管这个过程痛苦而绝望，但不可否认对方给他的人生留下了无法抹灭的印记，他接受对方一切关于变种人的观念，到最后也按照Shaw的方式将变种人事业推行终身。  
　　“给我讲讲我死去后的事吧，”Shaw淡淡地说，“特别是你和那个读心者分道扬镳之后。”  
　　“那没有什么好说的。”Erik皱眉，对于那几十年的无休无止的战斗他早已经厌倦，而Charles的死和失去能力无非是压断自己的最后一根稻草。  
　　“但我从Charles的记忆里却知道了许多有意思的东西。”  
　　“你还是那么的卑鄙。”Erik痛恨任何冒犯Charles的言行，他知道Charles共享自己的记忆，因此并不惊讶。  
　　“走吧，我带你去见他。”Shaw没有生气只是站了起来，用一种怜悯的眼神看着男人微笑，仿佛他是个什么都不知道的傻瓜，“去见你的professor X。”  
　　Erik有些意外，但既然Shaw愿意带自己去见Charles，那他就要好好利用这个机会看是否能将爱人救出去。  
　　  
　　Charles从观察室回到自己的房间，他不明白Shaw为什么突然要做这个身体检查，而且今天Raven也没有来看他，想到这里青年不禁有些担心。就在他坐立不安的时候，房间门被打开，他转头便看到Shaw，还有他身后的Erik。  
　　“Charles。”Erik没理会前面的Shaw，侧身冲了进去抱住一脸惊讶的爱人。  
　　“Erik...你用手怎么会来这里？”Charles有些意外地摸了摸对方的手，感觉到熟悉的真实后才转而露出喜悦的微笑。  
　　毕竟，不管怎样他们已经太久没见面。  
　　“...Shaw带我过来的。”  
　　Erik避开他和Shaw的那些约定，但Charles还是看得出对方有所隐瞒，有些不安的他轻轻推开对方的手，皱眉问道。  
　　“你答应了他什么？”  
　　“Charles...”Erik不可能在Shaw的面前说出真相，他只能紧紧拉住爱人的手，同时却注意到对方明显的腹部。“噢，天哪...”  
　　Charles被对方惊喜的表情感染到，他已经很久没见过Erik露出这么高兴的样子了。  
　　“医生说他很健康，甚至有些活泼过度。”虽然是抱怨，但Charles口吻中的幸福和快乐却太过明显。  
　　“我知道，他是个好孩子，”Erik温柔地覆上爱人圆滚滚的肚子。“希望他不会让你太辛苦。”  
　　似乎见不惯两人温馨的场景，站在门前的男人缓缓走进来。  
　　“再次见面，Charles你就没有什么想告诉Erik的吗？”Shaw用恶毒和嘲弄的目光望向脸色转白的青年。  
　　“够了，我们俩的事不需要你来插手。”Erik挡在Charles身前，不希望对方受到伤害。  
　　“噢，我可怜的Erik，你真的想要一直被蒙在鼓里吗？”Shaw摇了摇头不肯罢休地说。“被爱人欺骗和背叛的滋味可太难受了，不是吗，professor X？”  
　　再次听到这个熟悉的名字，Erik的眼神一凝，他感觉到身后青年的剧烈颤抖，又想起刚刚Shaw也是这样称呼Charles的。  
　　在这个世界里根本没有professor X的存在，除非...  
　　“这太可笑了！”他扯了扯嘴角，强笑着转身拥住死死低着头的爱人问道。“告诉我，这个混蛋是在挑拨我们的关系对吗？”  
　　“...”Charles不敢抬头，他从未像现在那样希望自己能逃开这残忍的一切。  
　　“Jean是个很有潜力的读心者，她从Charles的记忆宫殿里找到了另一个世界被封锁的记忆，”Shaw继续在一旁火上浇油地说，“是多么深的恨意才能让一个人选择将整个世界遗忘呢，Erik?”  
　　“够了！”低着头的Charles狠狠地吼了一句，而Shaw笑了笑，退到一边不再说话。  
　　“...所有，你还是那个Charles，”Erik觉得这一切是那样荒谬，但他却没有力气去反驳，只能强行抬起读心者的头，望向那双溢满泪水的蔚蓝色眼睛质问道，“或许...我应该称呼你professor X？”  
　　“我不知道，Erik...”Charles颤抖着手想抓住对方，却被Erik冷淡地推开，“不管你信不信，我也是最近才知道这一切。”  
　　“我像个傻瓜一样被你戏弄了这么长时间，Charles。”Erik的眼神不再是从前的温柔，他又好像变回了曾经那个质疑一切和冷酷的magneto。  
　　“结果你却一直在欺骗我，利用我对你的愧疚索取着我的爱。”  
　　“不是这样的，Erik，请你相信我。”Charles努力地将Erik的手放在自己的肚子上，只希望能得到对方的一丝信任，“我们的重逢还有我的爱，这一切都不是谎言。”  
　　Erik慢慢地抽出自己的手，他偏过头不再注视那双让自己心软的眼睛，口中说出的毫无感情的话，就像刺刀一样狠狠地插进Charles已经脆弱不堪的心脏。  
　　“不，对现在的我来说，关于你的一切都是虚伪。”  
　　“...包括这个孩子？”  
　　“所有的一切，Charles Xavier.”Erik指了指自己头上的头盔，露出一抹苦涩又嘲弄的冷笑后转身。“如果你能听到我脑子里的话。”  
　　“Erik！”身后，他曾经的爱人再次呼喊道，仿佛用尽了所有的力气和悲伤，“你答应过我的...做个更好的人。”  
　　“...那就让这承诺也变成谎言吧。”冷漠地说完这句话，Erik便跟着心满意足的Shaw离开了房间。  
　　“你答应过我的...”过了一会儿，Charles轻轻的啜泣声在房间里响起，为了那双给予过自己希望的手，还有那个承诺会一直陪伴他的Erik。  
　　他再一次被抛弃了，青年凝视着自己指间留有余温的婚戒，满是泪痕的脸上露出一抹绝望的惨笑。


	25. Chapter 25

　　25.  
　　回到大厅的Shaw似乎对Erik刚刚的表现很满意，他拍了拍对方的肩，没有再说什么便离开了。  
　　“Erik，你怎么了？”等候在一旁的Emma看出男人的脸色不对劲，忍着回到Erik的房间才问道。  
　　“我刚刚见到Charles了。”Erik将头盔取了下来，对Emma使了个眼色。  
　　“他出什么事了吗？”Emma知道这里有各种各样的变种人也不敢掉以轻心，她一边平静地和Erik继续对话，一边进入对方的脑里了解Erik真实的想法。  
　　“他骗了我，Emma——Charles和我，和Shaw一样。”Erik知道Emma早已了解到自己并不属于这个世界，便直接说了出来。  
　　“怎么会这样？”女人的脸上露出几分诧异，同时感觉到一抹意识正侵入这个房间，是那个小女孩的，微微沉下脸Emma继续说。“这太不可思议了！”  
　　“我觉得自己无法原谅他。”Erik接收到同伴的提示，一脸冷凝地继续说道，“这一切都是谎言。”  
　　“Erik,我想Charles一定有什么苦衷，你不能放弃他。”如果不是现在在Erik的脑子里，Emma一定会真的相信对方的话，她不得不陪着男人演完这场戏。  
　　“他想把过去的一切都忘了，关于那个世界，还有我。”Erik把脸埋在一双手掌中，连女人也看不到他此刻的表情，“Charles恨我，Emma。”  
　　“那你想怎么做？”Emma叹了口气，为了这对男男她真心累啊。  
　　“我会接受Shaw的合作，之后你们带着Charles离开。”Erik冷冷地说，“我不会再见他，这是我最后一次偿还他的过去。”  
　　“Erik...”Emma感觉到那股意识悄悄地离开，她才放松下来用精神力开始与Erik对话。  
　　“我很担心Charles无法承受这份残忍，Erik...你其实不用做的这么彻底。”  
　　“只有这样才能解除Shaw对我的怀疑...只有让Charles对我死心。”  
　　“你想过吗，Charles也许再也不会原谅你。”  
　　“只要能救出Charles，我不在乎，反正他本来就是恨着我的。”  
　　“我有点明白为什么Charles会选择忘记，你的固执伤害到的永远只会是最爱你的人，Erik。”  
　　说完，Emma便撤出了自己的意识，她狠狠地瞪了Erik一眼，便离开了他的房间。  
　　独自一人的屋子里，Erik不知道现在有多少双Shaw的耳目在监视自己，他的脑子里一直回想着Emma的那句话。  
　　“原谅不原谅有什么关系呢...反正我早就无法原谅自己了。”他握紧那枚藏在怀里的戒指呢喃道。“我答应你的...Charles，但是抱歉，我可能做不到了。”  
　　  
　　Charles坐在房间的沙发上，已经过去了好几天，而平静下来的他终于能开始思考之前的场景，Erik最后指着自己头盔的话让读心者的心里涌起一丝可笑的想法，那就是他在演戏给Shaw看。  
　　我应该信任他吗？Charles苦笑着问宝宝，而对方只是轻轻地踢了他肚子一脚。  
　　“看来你恢复得很好。”Shaw和Erik走了进来，Charles望了一眼偏过头去不肯看自己的Alpha，脸上刚露出的笑容又淡了下去。  
　　“有什么事吗？”他看着这两个都戴着头盔防备自己的男人扯了扯嘴角问道。  
　　“今晚我们会举行一个宴会，庆祝地狱火的首次胜利，”Shaw得意地说，“不，应该是Erik的首次胜利。”  
　　“...你们做了什么？”Charles抿起嘴角，眼神有些严厉地投向那个漠然地好像自己是个路人的家伙。  
　　“只是对政府小小的警告而已，Erik很拿手的方式。”Shaw很满意Erik的做法，他甚至有些惋惜另一个世界的自己没有见到magneto的风采。  
　　“你应该知道，现在人类和变种人和平相处的局面是我们过去的梦想。”Charles觉得自己的心渐渐下沉，他难以置信地注视着Erik说。  
　　“是你的梦想，professor X。”Erik冷淡地回答，他转头轻嗤一声，仿佛在嘲笑老友的幼稚。“我一直认为，变种人理应凌驾于人类之上。”  
　　“所以，我也应该改叫你magneto吗？”Charles面无表情地问。  
　　“随你便，我不认为以后我们还有多少见面的机会。”Erik耸了耸肩并不在意。  
　　“我不会参加这个可笑的活动！”Charles拒绝地摇头，他宁可在这个昏暗的房间里呆着，也不愿和一群疯子共处一室。  
　　Shaw挑眉看向Erik。  
　　“难道你不想见见Raven吗？”Erik皱了皱眉开口道，“要知道她很想你。”  
　　“你这个混蛋！不要再把我妹妹扯进去！”也许是想到上一世的记忆，Charles激动地扑向对方。  
　　“你只需要待在一旁。”Erik条件反射地抱住青年，但把他扶住的一瞬间又像被火烧似地松开了手。  
　　“不。”Charles咬紧牙，他的脸色变得越来越苍白，渐渐地他在Erik的面前蹲下身，同时捂住了自己的肚子。  
　　Shaw见情况不对，立刻叫来医生和看护人员。Erik直直地盯着对方被抬到床上，过了一会儿他转身木着脸走出房间。  
　　  
　　熟悉的疼痛再次蔓延全身，Charles恐慌地护住肚子不愿让任何人靠近，医生报告了这个情况后，Erik让人把Raven带了过来。当Charles看到唯一的亲人后才渐渐放松下来，医生为他做打了omega怀孕时专用的镇定剂后青年陷入平静的沉睡。  
　　“你们对他做了什么？”Raven没想到Erik会甘心与Shaw这种人为伍，更没想到他会这么狠心地对待Charles。此刻她就像只凶猛的母狮一般怒视着这两个男人。  
　　“冷静点，小女孩，我们什么都没做。”Shaw很淡定地摊手说。“只是想邀请他参加今晚的宴会而已。”  
　　“如果你还有一点人心，就该想到他正怀着你的孩子。”Raven颤抖着嘴唇，最后说出这句话后又转身走进了房间，现在谁也不能把她从Charles的身边带走。  
　　“你还是很在意那个男人吧，Erik。”Shaw说。  
　　“她说得对，Shaw。”过了一会儿，他面前的男人淡淡地说，“不管怎样，那个孩子对我们来说很重要。”  
　　“多年不见，你越来越让我惊喜，Erik。”  
　　Erik不再理会他，只是转身朝一楼的大厅走去。  
　　“对了，让Emma来见我。”Shaw叫住他道。  
　　“她可不是你记忆中那个百依百顺的女人，Shaw。”Erik轻笑了声，“这是个强大的alpha。”  
　　“我只是有些想她，Erik，”Shaw用一种有些发冷的口气说道，“毕竟我死的时候都没能见到她。”


	26. Chapter 26

　　26.  
　　“你还怕他吃了我吗？”Emma听了Erik的话后，不禁笑出了声。“得了吧，我可从没听说过有omega能把alpha干掉的。”  
　　“omega?”Erik吃惊地提高音量，他从未注意Shaw身上的信息素。  
　　好吧，他大概能了解为什么Shaw会弄出这些麻烦事了。  
　　“你没闻到他身上的味道吗？”Emma摸了摸鼻子，表示自己从最初见面便嗅到了。  
　　“Shaw不是你可以掌控的，Emma。”  
　　“你还是想想怎么尽快把Charles救出去吧，”她不耐烦地挥了挥手，用一种责怪的目光看向Erik。“如果不是知道真相，我真想揍你一顿。”  
　　“我知道。”Erik想到不久前Charles倒在自己面前的场景便一阵心痛，他努力地压抑着情绪，直到离开Shaw的监视区才敢表露出来。  
　　“Erik，要不我去告诉Charles这件事...”Emma看着男人这样难受，也不知道该做些什么，感情的事她一个外人也不好插手太多。  
　　“不，他一定会反对我的决定。”Erik摇了摇头拒绝了这个建议。  
　　“你应该信任Charles，他会支持你的。”  
　　“Emma，你不明白...他现在不仅是Charles，还是professor X。”Erik苦笑地说，“想起一切的他不会再像从前那样全心全意地信任我。”  
　　  
　　Charles从昏迷中醒来，发现自己的手腕上正输着omega营养液，Raven趴在床边睡着了，他动了动身体，没想到对方顿时睁开了眼睛，一脸紧张的样子。  
　　“噢，Charles，感谢上帝你终于醒了。”  
　　“Raven，我这是怎么了？”青年不安地摸了摸自己过于平静的肚子。  
　　“放心吧，孩子没事，你只是太过激动造成的昏眩。”Raven跟他解释了原因，然后担心地问道，“...你和Erik吵架了吗？”  
　　“我们分开了。”Charles淡淡地说。  
　　Raven犹豫着是否应该把她骂了Erik的事告诉哥哥。  
　　“答应我，Raven，不管他们说什么，你都不要参合到这件疯狂的事里去。”Charles紧张地叮嘱道，他不希望再和Raven分开。  
　　“我知道了。”女孩乖乖地点头，Raven一直很听Charles的话，因为这个世上只有他真心为自己着想，她同时握住对方另一只手安慰道，“...别担心。”  
　　“我没事，亲爱的，”Charles露出有些虚弱的微笑，他不想再去想关于Erik的事，现在最要紧的是怎么离开这里。  
　　从实验室里走出来的Hank看着挡在自己面前的男人不悦地皱起眉头，努力克制体内的变异因子。  
　　“有什么事？”他实在不想跟这个叛徒说话。  
　　“帮我救Riptide，然后我会把你们都带出去。”Azazel看了眼这个四周和自己身处的镜头死角，对好不容易遇到的Hank说。  
　　“我凭什么相信你？”Hank脾气好，但这不代表他能轻易原谅对方的背叛。“别忘了你是怎么对我们和Charles的。”  
　　“如果我能毁掉Shaw的抑制剂呢？”  
　　  
　　“...他真是这么说的？”Erik若有所思地望向将这件事告诉自己的Hank，当然，对方还不知道Erik白天的所作所为。  
　　“哈，看来他也是忍不住了。”Emma勾起一抹嘲讽的微笑，“据我所知，他的那个omega必须一直注射一种价格昂贵的药剂才能维持清醒，而Shaw在Azazel没有利用价值后便决定不再提供这种药。”  
　　“他对没有利用价值的手下向来这样。”Erik看了一眼Emma，他不明白为什么Shaw在那段时间没有去救出她。  
　　“不管怎样，这是个机会，让我和他一起去。”一向寡言的Alex主动开口道，他身旁的Sean不禁拉住他的手。  
　　“不，这太危险。”“就这么办。”  
　　Hank和Erik的声音同时响起，后者无视了前者愤怒和谴责的目光。  
　　“你真是越来越混蛋。”当大家离开房间时，Emma冷冷地对Erik说。  
　　“但这是最有效的方法。”男人的脸上没有丝毫动摇，他一直以认准目标便进行到底为原则。无论如何他都要救出Charles，即使...有所牺牲。  
　　有了Jean的帮助，Charles和肚子里的孩子很快便顺利建起精神连接，对方还太脆弱，读心者不得不用最温柔的意识去包裹住他。  
　　“今天Shaw带我们去看了他们处置一个内部的叛徒，因为对方和人类那边还有所联系。”Jean没注意到已经她将自己和人类分开谈论，而Charles则是露出了担心的神情。  
　　“Jean...你想和那些人类打战吗？”  
　　女孩摇了摇头，她不想伤害任何人，但Shaw所说的那些理论又让她有些心动。  
　　“Jean，想想你的那些孤儿院的朋友和老师，他们都是普通人。”  
　　“...我想跟您回西切斯特。”经过好几天的思考，Jean还是下了决定，比起喜怒无常的Shaw，无疑和善的Charles更值得信任。  
　　“很高兴你能接受我的邀请，亲爱的。”Charles厌恶地看了眼那个闪着红光的监视器，因为这个东西他和Jean只能一直用精神力交流。“你可以去找Emma或者Raven，他们会帮助你的。”  
　　  
　　在和Jean交谈的一周后，Charles又见到了那个让他厌恶的男人。  
　　“你的影响力还真大，Jean竟然愿意为了你背叛我。”不复之前那样平静的Shaw冷笑着站在房间中央说。  
　　Charles慢慢坐直身体，不动声色地将手放在肚子上，蔚蓝色的眼睛里带着一丝困惑和紧张。  
　　“我不明白你在说什么。”  
　　“呵呵，你很快就会明白。”Shaw从口袋里拿出一支药剂走向露出惊恐神色的读心者。  
　　而在对方面前毫无反抗能力的Charles只能拼命地挣扎着被注入那不知名的药物。  
　　  
　　当Erik他们赶到这里时，Shaw已经将那只空了的针管丢在地上，一脸挑衅地看着所有人，而Charles正倒在床上没有任何反应。  
　　“你给他打了什么？”Erik拿起那支针剂，对面前放弃抵抗的男人问道，他身后的其他人已经冲到读心者身边检查对方的状况。  
　　“我说过，一切的前提是你不再让我失望，孩子。”Shaw被Alex摘掉了头盔，他坐在椅子上淡淡地说。  
　　“这已经不再是你我曾经的那个世界，放弃你的那些不切实际的野心吧。”  
　　“这个该死的世界带给我的只有屈辱和软弱，我为什么要爱它？！”  
　　Emma走到Shaw面前狠狠地给了这个男人一巴掌，美丽的眼眸中充满了愤怒和厌恶。  
　　“你居然该死地给一个怀孕的omega打了催情剂！”  
　　Erik在听到这句话时瞬间捏碎了手中的注射器，他迅速地察觉到那股熟悉的omega的气息慢慢弥漫到整个房间。  
　　“总不能我一个人被算计吧。”Shaw擦掉嘴角的血丝，眼中闪过一丝黯然和怨忿。  
　　“现在怎么办？”Sean焦急地问道。“要不我去找找看这里还有没有抑制剂。”  
　　“Charles现在的身体根本无法再承受抑制剂。”Hank检查完摇了摇头否定道。  
　　“...我们出去，让Erik留下。”Raven咬了咬唇，她看向呆立在不远处的男Alpha，带着一丝不甘和懊恼道，“这是他的责任。”  
　　过了一会儿，沉着脸的Emma将Shaw控制住带了出去，而其他人也一脸尴尬地跟着跑出去，最后离开的Raven用警告的口气对走到Charles身边的Erik说。  
　　“照顾好你的omega，别再让Charles受伤。”


	27. Chapter 27

　　27.  
　　等到房间里只剩下他和Charles两个人，Erik才慢慢地走到床边，他不知道对方还是否愿意接受自己的帮助，鉴于在这之前他做的那些过分的事。  
　　“嗯...Erik？”Charles从磨人的情欲中努力分出一丝清醒看向那个迟疑不敢走近自己的男人，他露出一抹无奈的微笑，对他的alpha伸出手喊道。  
　　Erik急忙握住那只手，然后俯身靠近泛着一脸诱人红晕的omega，对方身上香甜的气味简直能把所有alpha逼疯，但Erik知道这时的Charles无法接受任何粗暴的对待。  
　　“对不起...”他一边解开对方上身的纽扣，一边用手爱抚着因为难受而扭动的青年，自己最后还是让他受到了伤害。  
　　“不，我很高兴...”Charles急促地轻喘着摇头，他很想安慰对方说自己很好，但药力已经逼得他说不出话来。  
　　Erik脱掉自己的衣服，作为alpha更为强壮和迷人的身体让Charles不禁有些目眩，他忽然涌起一阵不合时宜的遗憾和难过，为了那个世界自己和这个男人错过的岁月。  
　　“Erik...啊...”Charles被对方温柔的吮吸着胸前的乳头，那敏感的肉粒在舌尖的不断拨弄下立刻挺立起来变得越来越硬，就像熟透的的樱桃，上面泛着羞耻而性感的水光，在药力的催发下，青年开始不满足地发出轻哼。  
　　Erik弯曲着身体，不让自己压到青年的身上，他的头慢慢移到那明显的腹部，轻柔而虔诚地亲吻着每一寸皮肤，仿佛想将自己的所有感情都传递进去，Charles甚至感受到那微热的液体滴在肚子上，他艰难地低下头，望着绝不软弱的男人为自己流下了泪水，那代表着悔恨，代表着抱歉，更代表着他不用诉说的爱。  
　　他对上那双湿润的灰绿色眼眸，濡湿的手掌伸进Erik的短发，这一刻似乎药效也没有那么难受，因为Charles的脑子全都被他身上这个男人给占据，他轻轻地摸了摸男人垂下的微微颤抖的头，而那代表着原谅，代表着信任，代表着他从未改变的守候。  
　　Erik低下头含住对方早已挺立的分身，那微醺的麝香味混合着对方后穴分泌的情液气息让alpha与生俱来的对自己omega的性冲动越来越强烈，比起上辈子青年生活过于精彩的Charles，这个世界的他可以说完完全全地属于了自己，这个认知让Erik有些感叹却非常满意，又或许是他的思想太过奔放，感知到这一切的Charles呻吟着白了他一眼，最后在全然的快感中释放出来。  
　　咽下那浓稠的液体，Erik耐心地将失去力气的青年半抱半扶地让他转过身跪在柔软的被子上，为了防止Charles因为脱力而倒下去，男人充分地利用自己的天赋做出一块可以支撑身体的金属板放在对方胸下，同时小心地避开那隆起的腹部，两条光滑的金属条轻柔地缠在青年的腕上。  
　　Charles发现自己把后方完全地暴露在了Erik的眼前，强烈的羞耻感让他拼命想要挣脱手上的束缚。  
　　“相信我，Charles。”Erik从后面贴近他，那坚挺的分身微微触碰湿润的穴口，Charles不禁发出一丝渴求的呻吟，该死的药效，他听话地不再挣扎，感受着灼热的硬块慢慢地进入自己因为欲望而湿透的甬道。  
　　随着缓缓地抽动，alpha与自己标记的omega天生的契合性渐渐凸显，Charles很快便适应了对方的动作，甚至因为药效而不禁扭动配合，Erik强忍住猛烈抽插的欲望，全心赋予着身前男人极致快感，他一边抽插，一边将手伸到Charles的前方握住他又一次勃起的分身，轻柔地上下抚慰，同时用粗糙的指腹按压拨弄顶端的小孔。  
　　“哈啊...Erik...嗯啊...”Charles情不自禁地呻吟着承受这前后冲击的快感，他下意识缩紧的甬道让体内不断冲撞敏感点的Y茎又大了一圈，青年只能听到身后男人低沉的喘息声和抽插摩擦时的微响，还有加快抚弄自己分身的动作。  
　　在快感冲破那个顶点时Charles终于又射了出来，他只能紧紧地贴在那块支撑自己的金属板上，手腕更是因为情动时的挣扎而被勒出了红印，在Erik的数十次抽插之后，对方快速地退出，Charles感到那灼热的液体喷溅在了自己的臀部上，然后缓缓地从大腿后滑落，发出羞耻的滴水声。  
　　金属板被挪了出去，Erik从后方扶住并解开他手上的束缚，青年红着脸被对方翻过身轻轻地抱在怀里，两人赤裸着躺在有些拥挤的床上，谁也不说话，而过了一会儿那熟悉的热浪又涌了上来，Charles羞愤地看了眼露出笑意的男人，却在对方深吻住自己的时候伸手拥抱住他。  
　　聚在大厅的众人尴尬而茫然地坐在一起，Azazel紧紧地牵着Riptide的手，对方回以温柔而清醒的微笑，Jean坐在Hank的怀里和Raven聊天，Alex和Sean还有Logan三人赶去岛的另一端解救因为不服从Shaw命令而被关在那里的变种人。  
　　“Emma呢？”当Erik抱着过于疲惫而陷入昏睡的Charles走进屋内时，因为没有看见Emma和Shaw而皱眉问道。  
　　“她带Shaw上楼了。”靠在Hank身上的女孩主动回答道。  
　　Erik看向Jean，对方眨了眨眼睛抬头看向头顶，过了一会儿她的样子忽然有些迷惑然后变成震惊。  
　　“他们离开了，Emma和Shaw。”  
　　所有人平静的神色都消失了，只有Erik像是早就预料到这个结果地点了点头，稳稳地抱着Charles转身道。  
　　“我们现在就回西切斯特，Charles需要好好休息。”  
　　“...Erik？”等到Azazel带着所有人都回到飞机上，Charles迷茫地抬头喊了一声，同时抓紧Erik的衣服。  
　　“我在这里，Charles。”注视着对方安心地睡过去，Erik不禁微笑，然后在青年的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻，同时接收到十几道无奈和不满的抗议目光。  
　　不过，他才不在乎呢，Erik将盖在Charles身上的薄毯往上拉了拉，转头看向窗外，此时正是阳光灿烂，而乌云也早已散去。


	28. Chapter 28

28.  
Logan他们救出了十几个Shaw关押的变种人，众人回到西切斯特后，有些人选择离开，而剩下的人则留下来跟他们一起继续创办变种人学校，在大家的努力下，Xavier青少年天赋学院顺利地建立起来并接收到世界各地的变种儿童，以及前来寻求工作或是帮助的变种同胞。  
这时，Charles的肚子已经接近9个月大，他感觉自己就像前面抱着个西瓜一样，预产期的临近让一向冷静理智的青年也不禁变得烦躁不安和不可理喻，就连一向放任他的Raven都有些受不了地批评自己的兄长应该收敛一些坏情绪。  
但Erik却很满意这样的爱人，他觉得曾经的Charles因为身上的异能而过于压抑自己的真实感情，现在他能什么都说出来也没什么不好的。  
对此，Logan叼着根雪茄对自己的新同事，被他救出来的那个叫Scott的青年贱兮兮地笑着说，  
“这就是传说中的恋爱让人脑残。”  
对方很冷静地白了他一眼，然后摘掉墨镜在Logan那不规矩的狼爪伸过来之前射穿了两人之间的椅子，只听到“碰”的一声。  
“Scott和Logan，第N次破坏学校公物。”站在事故现场的Hank一脸麻木地在本子上记下第N条罚款记录。  
Charles觉得最近胎动的有些过于频繁，这让他有些担心孩子是否有什么不妥，但Hank检查后表示没有异常，只能安慰青年不要胡思乱想。  
“你在担心什么？”夜晚，Erik躺在床上对睁大眼睛不肯睡觉的Charles问道。  
“我不知道，Erik，我总有些不安。”年轻的omega第一次孕育孩子，而过去记忆的复苏，却让他有些不知所措。  
“我不会离开你，Charles。”如今的Erik耐心得让所有人都很不适应，尤其是Charles，你无法理解和一个整天喂给你心灵鸡汤的男人一起生活是什么感觉，Charles忽然有些心疼过去自己身边那群孩子们。  
“好了，快睡吧。”Erik笑着忍不住亲了亲对方有些圆润的脸颊，然后将皱着眉的爱人拥在怀里。

第二天，Charles和Erik两人决定出去购买一些婴儿用品，Raven有些担心Charles的身体，离预产期只有一个月，谁也不希望发生什么意外。  
“我很好，Raven，”读心者微笑地抱了抱皱着张脸的妹妹安慰道，“而且我们只是去镇上买一些东西很快就回来。”  
“照顾好自己。”Raven给了等候在一旁的Erik一个警告的眼神。  
“我觉得Raven对我的友好度大概成负值了。”开着车子的男人一边操控方向盘一边忍不住伸手抚摸身旁爱人圆鼓鼓的肚子。  
“谁叫你抢走了她最爱的兄长呢，我的朋友。”Charles毫不怜悯地嘲笑道。  
两人谈笑着开车驶进热闹的小镇，Charles在一家生活用品店门前下车，而Erik则去找地方停靠。  
“我先进去等你。”读心者用能力通知对方道。  
他走进这家装潢很温馨的小店，店主是一个美丽的红发女人，而且和Charles一样挺着个大肚子站在收银台后微笑着和顾客聊天。目标明确的青年将自己需要的商品放进小型推车里。或许是怀孕的原因，omega的购买欲也变强了不少，恩，这纯粹是Charles的自我安慰，Erik在Charles的脑子里笑着回应道。  
“总之我脑子一热就买了好多感觉用不上的东西。”Charles头疼地看着自己满满的购物车和完全不知道该放弃什么商品对还没赶来的爱人自我吐槽。  
“噢，这也算是你对自己拥有财富的一种合理利用，亲爱的。”Erik微笑着推开这家店的大门，笑着看向站在收银台前等候自己的男人，同时也看到那个记忆中熟悉的身影。  
Magda...那个抱着废墟里的女儿尸体冲自己大吼着滚开怪物，最后选择离开他，带着肚子里的孩子不知所踪的女人。  
“Erik，你怎么了？”已经收回自己精神力的Charles感觉到对方身上突然发生的情绪变化，他有些担心地走到爱人的身边。  
“那是Magda。”Erik抿着嘴说。  
“...你的前妻？”Charles记得自己在对方的脑子里看到过Magda，但因为过去太久，Erik记忆中形象已经太过模糊，所以在最开始青年并没有认出她。  
他们曾经组成过家庭，虽然最后这个美梦破碎，女人还是在Erik的心里留下了一个无法抹去的伤痕。读心者叹了口气拉住他的alpha，用鼓励的语气说道。  
“我们过去吧。”  
“Charles...”Erik原本有些担心爱人会有什么想法，但在Charles坦荡的目光下他终于放下心里的负担，握着对方的手两人一起走向收银台。  
“一共500美元，先生。”那个红发女人微笑着将商品装进袋子里对两人说，很显然，她完全没有另一个世界关于Erik的记忆。  
Erik无言地拿出钱包将钱放在桌上，同时拿过沉重的袋子。Charles看出对方想说什么却又在犹豫，只好开口主动跟对方交谈。  
“不好意思，因为我是第一次怀孕，所以买了很多不实用的东西。”  
“噢，这很正常，我也是第一次，我先生激动地差点把整个超市的婴儿用品都搬回家。”孩子是母亲们永远适用的话题，女人原本有些生疏的态度也不由亲近了许多，她笑着安慰Charles道，脸上满是对生活的幸福和憧憬。  
“孩子取名字了吗？”Charles关心地问。  
“还没呢，我和我先生文化都不高，对取名不拿手。”说到这里，叹了口气的Magda忽然看向穿着讲究的两人，眼睛一亮，“看您的样子就是有学问的，不如您给我们想一个，这是个女孩儿。”  
“这样可以吗？”青年下意识地转头看向沉默的爱人，对方好像还有些恍惚。  
“Anya...”过了一会儿，他忽然听到Erik低沉的声音。  
“Anya，”女人似乎也被这个名字触动，她愣了愣，有些迷惑地点头。“这个名字让我有些想哭。”  
“你没事吧？”青年有些担心地问。  
“我没事，谢谢您和您的先生，”似乎被唤醒一样，Magda微笑着摇了摇头，同时感激地说。“我决定就用这个名字，Anya，我的女儿。”  
“Anya一定会健健康康无忧无虑地长大。”Charles握紧身旁人的手，用坚定而温暖的语气对这位即将成为母亲的女人送上自己的祝福。  
“再见，Magda女士。”  
“欢迎您下次光临。”女人微笑着目送他们推门离开，然后有些疑惑地自语，“奇怪，他怎么知道我的名字...”


	29. Chapter 29

　　29.  
　　“你舍不得她吗？”Erik将车停在离这里不远的地方，于是两人决定一起散步走过去，这时Charles忽然装作无意地问了句。  
　　“什么？”Erik提着过于沉重的购物袋，有些心不在焉地回应。  
　　“你的前妻，或者说是过去。”虽然觉得这有些荒谬，但孕期中的Charles觉得自己应该有胡思乱想的权利。  
　　“Charles，她已经成为一段回忆，”面对爱人突发的责难，Erik只能苦笑着说出自己的想法，“...我只是有些怀念Anya。”  
　　青年心里那股别扭的劲儿顿时消失，他挽着那只坚硬的手臂，不知道该说些什么去安慰对方。  
　　“我没事，而且正如你说的，Anya一定会健康无忧无虑地长大。”Erik将Charles有些冰凉的手握住塞进自己的大衣口袋里，用如释重负的口气说，“这就够了。”  
　　感受到那只大手掌心传来的温暖，Charles带着期待的微笑问。  
　　“你还没给我们的宝宝取名呢，这可是Alpha最为期待的权利。”  
　　“我早就想好了，不过还不确定这个孩子到底是男是女。”这都是因为Charles所谓的保持惊喜，所以他们一直没有为孩子做性别检查。  
　　“...我觉得你也许很快就要用到了。”Charles停下脚步，带着一丝苦笑地看向对方说。  
　　“什...上帝！Charles！”Erik还弯起的嘴角顿时僵住——他看到了自己的omega腿部缓缓流下的液体，这比预产期早了一个月！！  
　　大家赶到医院时，Charles已经在手术室里待了一个小时，Erik被挡在了门外，要不是读心者强行分出一丝精力警告他不要乱来，只怕焦急的alpha早就冲了进去。  
　　“别紧张，这不算意外，毕竟离预产期也不远了。”因为Charles的身体而特意看了很多omega怀孕资料的Hank安慰大家特别是一脸铁青的Erik道。  
　　Charles只觉得自己的身体正被撕裂成两半，这种疼痛就像当初Jean杀死自己时一样，而且更加缓慢和折磨。他感到两股意识正慢慢从自己的体内蔓延到脑部，那是——！！  
　　  
　　“已经三个小时了，为什么一点动静都没有？”Raven有些担心地站在手术室门前，无法停止在那里走来走去，当然也没人敢去阻止她。  
　　“我听说，生产也分人而论，有的omega特别快，两三个小时就完事儿了，有的生一天，宝宝都不出来...”Sean还没说完便被身旁的Alex给了一肘子，正想抗议时被对方一个眼神提示，好吧，孩子父亲的脸色更加难看了。  
　　“Charles是变种人，体质比普通omega要好很多，不要太担心。”Logan拍了拍直直盯着那扇门仿佛下一刻便要掀翻它的男人的肩说。  
　　“Erik！啊！”就在大家惴惴不安的时候，读心者的能力终于失控了，他的意识迅速地传到所有人脑子里，而那个被呼唤的男人立刻做了渴望已久的事——他终于掀翻了那扇看不顺眼很久的手术门冲了进去。  
　　正在手术的医生一脸震惊地看着就这么闯进来的男人和他身后的人群，等等，这不是医院吗？为什么感觉像是黑帮火拼的场景？  
　　“你们快出去，病人正在生产呢！”胆子大的护士将Erik身后的人们都赶了出去，她下意识地忽略了这个一脸杀气的男人。  
　　“Charles！你还好吗？”男性Alpha扑到自己爱人的身旁，对方已经因为剧痛而满头大汗精神恍惚，但他还是认出了Erik。  
　　“我说过，我很不安。”Charles颤抖着将手放在肚子上，“上帝...原来这里不止一个。”  
　　“你是说，双胞胎？！”  
　　“不，我感觉他们的意识不一样...”Charles喘了口气摇头，没有再说下去，“我没力气解释了...”  
　　“我说，你让一下我好给病人接生啊。”被挤到一旁的医生终于忍不住抗议道，而Charles也安抚地摸了摸自己alpha的脸让他退到一边。  
　　最后，我们伟大的残暴的所向披靡的万磁王只好灰溜溜地站到一旁，一脸紧张地注视着他曾经的宿敌朋友如今的爱人正为他们的孩子而努力。  
　　“加油，Charles。”忍受着一波又一波难以描述的疼痛的omega只想把那个让自己变成这个样子的罪魁祸首打一顿，最好也让他尝尝这样的痛，天哪，这比硬币穿脑痛多了。  
　　“把疼痛分我一半，Charles。”  
　　“不...”  
　　“我知道你可以的，让我为你做点什么。”  
　　“...Erik。”后穴慢慢地自行扩张，医生的手掌正缓缓地对Charles的肚子施压，将婴儿缓缓地往下推，Charles无意识地呢喃着爱人的名字。  
　　“我在这里，Charles。”  
　　“别离开我...”  
　　“我就在这里，哪都不会去，我的爱。”  
　　就这样过了十多分钟，Charles只觉得一阵解脱般的白光闪过眼前，随后便听到了孩子细碎的哭声。  
　　“一男一女，恭喜你。”护士仔细地处理好孩子身上的污秽后微笑着对一脸呆滞的孩子父亲说。  
　　“Charles！”Erik如梦初醒地又冲回了手术台边，Charles对他露出一抹精疲力尽的微笑。  
　　“别说话...让我歇一歇。”说完，Charles便偏头陷入了睡眠。  
　　当Erik和护士将睡着的青年推出来时，所有人都用祝福和喜悦的目光投向他，其中也包括一项针对男人的Raven。  
　　“孩子真可爱。”  
　　“我知道，”Erik忽然有些心虚，要知道他刚刚只顾着看Charles了，连孩子的正脸都没注意看。  
　　“名字取了吗？”Hank关心地问道。  
　　“已经想好了，”再次为人父的男人带着有些傻兮兮的笑容点头，“男孩叫Pietro，女孩叫Wanda。”  
　　“难得你的品味能上升一些。”对于先斩后奏的爱人，醒来后的Charles只好无奈地表示同意，不过他也挺喜欢这两个名字的。  
　　“我这一辈子的审美都用在了我的老朋友身上。”说完，Erik俯身给了那个永远给予着自己温柔微笑的男人一个深情而绵长的亲吻。


	30. The End

　　30.  
　　Logan说的没错，Charles的恢复能力确实要比普通人类omega要强很多，而Erik也不放心他呆在医院里，于是大家在咨询医生意见和商量后决定给青年办了出院手续。  
　　“Erik，不要让我再看到你把婴儿车举起来。”被包裹的严严实实的读心者无奈地对那个过于激动的男人发出警告。  
　　“唔，其实不是我举的，Charles。”Erik一脸无辜和欣喜地摊开双手说，而婴儿车里正传来一阵满足的笑声。  
　　“...噢，我就知道。”初为人父的Charles只觉得异常头疼，特别是他的alpha那洋洋自得的样子。  
　　好不容易安全回到家，听Charles说了之前的情况后Hank便要为pietro和wanda做个详细的身体检查，Raven和他一人抱了一个孩子离开了卧室。  
　　“还好吗？”Erik微笑着问坐在床边的爱人。  
　　“别把我当成弱不禁风的病人，Erik。”读心者白了他一眼，却又止不住脸上露出的笑容，他握住坐到自己身旁的男人的手微微叹息。“有时候我担心这只是场梦...”  
　　“我也是。”Erik说。  
　　那些记忆仿佛发生在昨日一样的清晰，无论是快乐的，还是痛苦的，那一道道印记和伤疤是他们永远无法抹去的。  
　　“我忘了说一句抱歉，”Charles望着对方说，“原谅我曾经选择放弃我们的过去。”  
　　“Charles，我从这个世界醒来时曾经期望过你也一样幸运，但渐渐地我又觉得有些庆幸，至少这样从头开始的相遇给了我一次机会。”Erik摇了摇头从背后搂住一脸感动的青年，如果他一开始见到的是曾经的Charles，那么两人的结局又会如何呢，他不敢去想，也不需要去想。  
　　“感谢上帝，我们不用再错过那些不该浪费的时光。”而他所要做的便是珍惜眼前人。  
　　两人依偎在一起，望着床前放置的两张并排的婴儿床，享受着这一刻的宁静和幸福。  
　　“...Erik，你在干什么？”过了一会儿，房间里响起读心者有些绵软而害羞的声音。  
　　“帮你按摩一下身体，我的朋友。”一阵窸窣的衣服摩擦和掉落在地的响动，男人略带沙哑地调笑道。  
　　“可是...Raven和Hank说不定...唔...”产后的omega身体也更加敏感，面对自己alpha散发的强烈气息只能无力地颤抖。  
　　“...别担心，他们很识趣的。”  
　　“恩啊...”无法反抗的Charles只能呻吟着搂住Erik的脖子，沉浸在对方释放的热情中。  
　　研究室里的Hank抱着两个对他脸狂吐泡泡的娃娃无奈地发呆，而Raven则愤怒地望着头顶的天花板恨不得射出一个洞。  
　　该死的Erik Lehnsherr，居然提前警告他们三个小时以内不要靠近Charles的卧室，以为大家都不知道他想干什么似的！  
　　  
　　十年后，Xavier青少年天赋学院已经在全球各地开办了无数家分校，在变种人中的声望也越来越高。Charles还是如曾经那样成为了著名的professor xavier，而Erik却不再是那个兄弟会首领magneto，他从未离开过他的爱人，像一个安静而坚定的守护者站在Charles的左右。  
　　结束在纽约一天的会议，两人开车返回西切斯特庄园。  
　　“Raven和Hank从巴黎发来消息说他们看到了Emma和Shaw。”Charles转头看向握着方向盘的男人，十年的岁月在对方的脸上并未留下什么明显的痕迹，老天果然对Erik这张脸很厚爱。  
　　Erik的神色没有变化，似乎一点都不意外，只是淡淡地点头。  
　　“只要Shaw不再做坏事，我也不想去纠结过往的事。”Charles继续说，毕竟那人对他也没有造成什么实质的伤害。  
　　“有Emma看着他，你不用担心。”  
　　“你好像早就知道Emma会带走Shaw。”Charles挑眉。  
　　“这算是Alpha间的直觉？”被对方白了一眼后，Erik笑了笑才认真地说，“好吧，其实是Emma主动告诉我的，她保证Shaw不会再作恶，我相信她。”  
　　“看来不管在过去还是现在，你们都能成为心心相惜的战友。”Charles感慨道。  
　　“你在吃醋吗，Charles？”望着对方，Erik不由调侃道。  
　　“...今晚Pietro和Wanda的睡前故事就交给你了，亲爱的。”Charles没有回答这个问题，而是平静地把另一个麻烦丢给了他的alpha。  
　　“你明知道我搞不定那两个淘气鬼，Charles！”果然这话一出，Erik淡定的神色顿时消失了，他皱着脸哀怨地抗议道。  
　　“今晚我和Kitty一起睡，就这么决定了。”Kitty是Charles和Erik的小女儿，今年五岁了，也是Xavier庄园全人上下捧在心尖上的小公主。  
　　“还能商量吗，亲爱的？”男人试图挣扎一下。  
　　“你是想自己去，还是被我脑一下？”  
　　“......”  
　　走到那间贴着各种明星海报和运动贴纸的门前，Erik看见两个可爱的小天使正乖乖坐在床边微笑着等待自己，总觉得有什么不对...男人谨慎地检查了下四周，没有发现什么陷阱。松了口气他放心地走进卧室。  
　　“Surprise！”随之而来的两个枕头正中来不及防备的男人脸上，这两个小家伙的力气可不小，中招的Erik只觉得有些头晕，过了一会人才缓过气来。  
　　“Pietro！Wanda！”这两个小混蛋到底长得像谁啊！要不是亲眼看到医生把他们从Charles身体里取出来，Erik真怀疑自己是不是抱错了孩子。  
　　“sorry，daddy.”见父亲真的生气了，两个小恶魔顿时收起了那嚣张的小模样，眨着无辜的眼睛向Erik请求原谅。  
　　“...乖乖回自己床上躺好！”  
　　“我们今天能跟papa一起睡吗？还有Kitty！”Wanda的红头发遗传了Erik的基因，作为长女的她性格也更偏向于Erik的严谨，而Pietro则更像Charles，温和宽容，除了很调皮。  
　　“不可以，你们papa这两天开会很累，不许打扰他。”面对两双亮闪闪的眼睛，Erik无情地拒绝道，他可不是Charles，说几句好话就妥协的。  
　　“可是我很想和你们睡在一起...”Wanda眨了眨眼睛，似乎都要哭出来。  
　　“...”好吧，男人不可控制地心软了，他舒展开皱着的眉头，抚摸着女儿的长发，思考如何劝说她。  
　　“Erik，让他们过来吧。”这时，读心者在他的脑海里轻轻说了一句。  
　　“Charles？”  
　　“我们陪伴孩子的时间太少了，带他们过来。”  
　　“好吧，小天使们，拿起自己的枕头，”面对两人的欢呼，Erik不禁露出宠溺的微笑。  
　　“不许带玩具，Pietro！”  
　　  
　　Erik抱着两个穿着睡衣的孩子走过长长的走廊，回到他和Charles的房间，对方正在搂着小Kitty讲她最喜欢的童话，三人进来时他抬起头对两个孩子微笑。  
　　“papa!”“Kitty！”一个父控一个妹控大喊道。  
　　“好了，安静点爬上来，不许捣蛋。”  
　　不得不说很神奇，调皮的两姐弟偏就只听Charles的话，他们乖乖地从daddy的怀里下来然后爬上床，紧靠着自己那笑的很无齿的小妹妹身旁，安静地躺好，随后上床的Erik和Charles正好将三个孩子护在床中间，所幸这张大床后来在Erik的建议下又扩了一倍，才容得下五人毫不拥挤地睡在一起。  
　　“今天由daddy给你们讲故事。”Charles可不希望就这么轻易地放过挑衅自己的alpha。  
　　“...你们想听什么？”Erik无奈地瞥了一眼不怀好意的爱人，温柔地低下头对孩子们问道。  
　　“我要听daddy和papa的故事！”Wanda忽然说。  
　　“对对！我也想听！”Pietro点头，“今天我听Logan叔叔说什么恋爱，肉麻，然后还提到daddy和papa。”  
　　“该死——唔！”被自家omega一记冷眼逼得吞下那句脏话的男人强笑着说，“小孩子不要听Logan叔叔胡说八道。”  
　　“嗯，所以我们把这话告诉了Scott叔叔，然后Logan叔叔就被射飞了。”  
　　“...”  
　　“...”  
　　Erik对在自己脑子里暴躁大吼的爱人抱怨道，“Charles你别吼我了，我也不知道这两小混蛋到底像谁。”  
　　“daddy,小混蛋是什么意思？”Kitty吐掉嘴里的奶嘴好奇地问道，忘了说，我们的小公主从小便发现拥有和Charles一样的读心能力。  
　　“...亲爱的，我们还是继续讲故事吧。”看着爱人欲哭无泪的可怜模样，良心发现的Charles终于决定解救对方，他低下头分别在柔软的棉被外那三个毛茸茸的小脑袋上亲了一下，“今天daddy没准备故事，还是由papa来讲好了。”  
　　“好！”  
　　“从前在一个神奇的地方，那里居住着一群和人类不同的生物，它的名字叫做纳尼亚...”  
　　三个孩子很快便进入甜美的梦乡，Charles放下手里的童话书，温柔地望着这三张恬静的睡颜，他抬起头对上一直凝视着自己的那双灰绿色眼眸。  
　　“谢谢你让我这么幸福，Charles，因为你，也因为孩子们。”Erik轻轻地说，“如果这只是我做的一个长长的美梦，我希望永远也不会醒来。”  
　　“没有你的努力，我们不会永远现在的兴奋，Erik，所以我也要谢谢你。”Charles带着满足的微笑摇头，两人将手放在最中间的Pietro身上，指尖碰到一起，感受着彼此的微凉和温暖。  
　　“晚安，Charles。”  
　　“晚安，Erik。”  
　　一个安静的夜晚就这样过去，而属于Erik和Charles的故事并没有结束，他们的幸福也才刚刚拉开帷幕。  
　　It is not only a happy ending but an exhilarating beginning.   
　　I love all of them,and my love for them will never disappear.


End file.
